Crescent Brothers
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Pour toucher l'héritage maternel, un jeune trentenaire apprend l'existence de trois jeunes frères! Il doit les adopter et les accepter tels quels, mais se découvrir grand frère alors que sa vie durant on a cru être fils unique est une épreuve de chaque instant, mais voilà le nouveau grand frère n'a qu'un mois pour accepter l'existence et la présence de ces frères "tombés du ciel"!
1. Douleur

Crescent Brothers

Source: Final Fantasy 7

Genre: UA + Romance + Family + Amitié + MPREG

Couple: Quelques couples Yaoi et 2 hétéros!

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à leur créateur d'origine! Sauf quelques personnages issus de mon imagination!

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages!

_Les phrases en gras sont le fait que les personnages lisent!

Résumé: Pour toucher l'héritage maternel, un jeune trentenaire du nom de Sephiroth apprend l'existence de trois jeunes frères! Sephirtoh doit les adopter et les accepter tels quels, mais se découvrir grand frère alors que sa vie durant on a cru être fils unique est une épreuve de chaque instant, mais voilà le nouveau grand frère n'a qu'un mois pour accepter l'existence et la présence de ces frères "tombés du ciel"!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Oui, moi, Miss Hommes Enceintes 2, je vais tenter d'écrire une fiction sur Final Fantasy 7! je vous demanderai d'être indulgent(e)s envers mon écrit et moi-même car j'ai beau avoir vu jouer l'un de mes frères au jeu du même jeu et avoir vu les films Crisis Core et Advent Children il se peut que les caractères et professions de certains personnages ne soient pas identiques que dans les séries-mères car, je l'avoue, je ne me rappelle plus très bien comment ils sont! Je ne suis pas plus douée pour écrire des scènes de combat car ma fiction se passe à notre époque avec les métiers que l'on connaît!**

 **J'en profite pour remercier** **Hahn Tah Yhel** **pour son aide dans ses recherches afin que j'y vois plus clair dans le caractère des personnages!***

Chapitre 1: Douleur

En ce lundi 28 août 2017 à l'intérieur de l'un des plus grands buildings un homme, le teint livide, repose doucement le combiné du téléphone qu'il tient en main.

La nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre est horrible car à 30 ans il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déchirure: Sa mère vient de mourir!

L'homme se lève doucement et quittant son bureau il se dirige vers une petite pièce adjacente où il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, cachant son visage de ses mains, pleurant en silence.

Malgré son chagrin l'homme est très beau avec ses cheveux longs et argentés, retenus en une queue de cheval, son costume blanc et noir, ses mocassins parfaitement cirés.

Combien de temps reste-t-il dans cette pièce, sourd aux appels stridents du téléphone? Il n'en sait rien et ne veut pas le savoir car en cet instant il redevient un enfant, un petit garçon au désespoir et à la peine si grande qu'elle ne peut s'exprimer par mots après la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère.

Sa mère, Lucrécia, 54 ans, vient de décéder. Les paroles du médecin résonnent encore à ses oreilles:

« -Nous avons tenté l'impossible pour sauver votre mère, mais la maladie s'est révélée la plus forte. Nous sommes désolés Monsieur Crescent-Hewley. »

L'homme répondant au nom de Crescent-Hewley° s'appelle Sephirtoth. PDG d'une des plus grandes entreprises du monde il est connu pour être un homme dur en affaires et à la vie privée très...privée. Il doit sa ''célébrité'' pour la triste réputation de son géniteur le Professeur Hojo, scientifique fou décédé il y a six mois!

Le soir-même le mari de Sephiroth a la surprise de découvrir l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais connaissant son mari il sait où le trouver.

En allumant les lumières l'homme apparaît: Aussi grand que Sephiroth, son visage est plus masculin, un regard outremer, des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des muscles bien dessinés et un léger bouc au menton.

Sa tenue est composé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon bleu marine, de bottes noires, d'un képi bleu où au centre scintille une étoile à six branches révélant son grade de Lieutenant.

Son nom? Angeal Hewley-Crescent, Lieutenant de police.

Se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher Angeal n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte car les sanglots étouffés qu'il entend le renseignent sur la profonde tristesse qui habite le cœur de son mari car jamais de par le passé Angeal n'a vu ou entendu son mari pleurer...sauf la fois où il l'avait cru mort en ayant fait obstacle de son corps contre les tirs d'un sniper camouflé qui avait visé Sephiroth. Sniper engagé par une entreprise ennemie à celle de Sephiroth.

Se saisissant de son pendentif l'homme en uniforme murmure à voix basse ces mots car il connaît l'ouïe fine de son époux:

-Pleure, mon Amour, pleure, le temps guérit les blessures, mais jamais n'efface le bonheur des souvenirs...

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour les gens! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, sachez que je ne donne jamais de dates de parution car je suis MÉGA lente dans l'écriture de toutes mes fictions! Vous voici prévenu(e)s! Sur ce, merci de votre compréhension!***

°Lorsque deux hommes se marient ils gardent leur nom de naissance ET peuvent porter le nom de leur conjoint!


	2. La rencontre

***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience, voici le 2ème chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!***

Chapitre 2: La rencontre  


Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis les obsèques de Lucrécia Crescent. Le fils de la défunte avait organisé une magnifique cérémonie en la mémoire de sa mère, invitant les amis proches et ceux que la vie avait éloigné peu de temps après son mariage.

L'invité qui avait surprit le mari d'Angeal était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, à la chevelure d'ébène, le regard rubis, présence silencieuse parmi l'assemblée que ce n'est que lorsque le Prêtre avait demandé qui souhaitait rendre hommage à la défunte que l'homme s'était levé.

Bien que bref son discours s'était révélé magnifique. Il évoquait des souvenirs d'enfance, d'adolescence jusqu'au jour où la vie les avait séparé lorsqu'ils étaient entrés à l'université.

Lorsque la cérémonie prit fin et que la bière a été mise en terre l'homme au regard écarlate était parti sans un mot après avoir déposé un bouquet de delphinium mauve° sur le marbre blanc.

 _Personne parmi l'assemblée n'a pu me dire qui était cet homme._ songe Sephiroth en avalant une gorgée de café. _Pourtant un tel regard ça ne s'oublie pas! De plus comment pouvait-il avoir connu maman par le passé? Il est si jeune!  
_

-Angeal tu te souviens de cet homme aux yeux rubis? demande-t-il à son mari.

Levant les yeux de son toast, le policier acquiesce:

-Je m'en souviens. La seule chose que j'ai su trouver sur lui est qu'il est médecin et que suite à un ''accident'' il aurait perdu un bras.

-Un ''accident''? répète, intrigué, l'homme d'affaires. Que veux-tu dire?

-C'est une affaire très complexe car ce médecin ne se souvient de rien après que sa voiture ait heurté un arbre.

 _De plus en plus étrange..._ songe Sephirtoh.

-L'heure tourne, chéri.

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'a pas avoir eu conscience d'avoir fermés l'homme d'affaires acquiesce, un fin sourire de remerciement aux lèvres. Terminant d'une traite son café Sephiroth se lève, embrasse son mari et quitte l'appartement après avoir récupéré veste et mallette.

Une fois dans sa voiture Sephiroth quitte son quartier pour la ville voisine où il y arrive moins de trente minutes plus tard.

Fort heureusement l'orphelinat n'est pas loin permettant à l'homme d'affaires de quitter sa voiture pour s'y rendre à pieds.

À moins de dix pas devant la petite bâtisse qu'est l'orphelinat Sephiroth voit une jeune femme se tenir debout devant la porte. Arrivé à sa hauteur le mari d'Angeal se présente.

-Enchantée Monsieur Crescent-Hewley, je m'appelle Aerith Gainsborough, je suis la directrice de ''Les Fleurs de Demain''.

 _Étrange nom pour un orphelinat._ fronce des sourcils Sephiroth. _Et très jeune directrice._

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à vos frères. reprend la parole la directrice.

Lui emboîtant le pas Sephiroth regarde autour de lui et constate avec un mélange de surprise et d'enchantement que contrairement à l'aspect extérieur le bâtiment est fort agréable où il fait bon vivre, assez grand pour y accueillir plusieurs orphelins.

-C'est un très beau bâtiment que vous avez là, Miss Gainsborough.

Aerith tourne la tête vers l'homme d'affaires et lui sourit. Un sourire fier, l'œil brillant de tendresse.

-Je vous remercie, feu-Gast Faremis, mon père, a travaillé très dur pour que cette ancienne église devienne un orphelinat respectable.

-Faremis, vous dites? répète Sephirtoth en fronçant des sourcils. Parlez-vous du Professeur Faremis dont les travaux sur les Géostigmates°° ont apporté le remède tant convoité?

Les yeux brillants Aerith acquiesce vivement, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres:

-Oui, c'est lui!

Dix minutes plus tard les deux adultes sont à l'extérieur où Sephiroth voit un terrain de basket où plusieurs arbres apportent l'ombre nécessaires aux enfants les moins sportifs.

Sur le terrain de baskets dix garçons jouent alors que d'autres enfants, filles et garçons confondus, faisant office de public, encourageant les équipes sur le terrain alors qu'un homme de même taille qu'Angeal tient un sifflet en main, signe qu'il est l'arbitre.

Cependant deux joueurs captent l'attention de Sephiroth: Un grand et un petit.

De là où il est il ne peut voir leur visage, mais ils n'en a pas besoin car les mots de sa mère dans la lettre qu'elle lui avait adressé lui revient avec force.

 **Comme toi tes frères ont hérités d'une chevelure d'argent, d'un regard émeraude, mais là s'arrête la ressemblance. Ils se prénomment Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj. Aime-les, mon chéri, ils méritent une seconde chance en la vie et de connaître l'Amour et la tendresse d'un grand frère. Ne laisse pas Hojo, même mort, vous séparer...Aide-les à aimer la Vie.**

Aerith a remarqué le regard que pose son visiteur sur deux des joueurs, un fin sourire aux lèvres elle répond aux questions silencieuses

-Comme vous avez pu le constater Loz et Kadaj sont sur le terrain. Ils sont très doués.

Tournant la tête en direction de la jeune femme l'homme d'affaires demande où peut bien être Yazoo car il ne le voit pas.

-Certainement à la bibliothèque. répond Aerith.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience car mine de rien ça n'a pas été facile d'écrire ce chapitre, mais enfin de compte je suis assez contente de moi! Sur ce, à la prochaine!***

°Ces fleurs manifestent le regret des beaux jours passés et la pensée invite au souvenir, mais pour le bien de l'histoire ne garder que la première partie de la signification!

°°Dans la série-mère c'est un scientifique qui a découvert le mensonge sur les origines de Jenova! Dans mon histoire il a été scientifique, mais dégouté des projets de deux de ses collègues il a quitté le monde des sciences pour venir en aides aux plus démunis! Après avoir été connu pour avoir trouvé le remède contre les Géostigmates!


	3. Lecture

***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici enfin le 3ème chapitre de l'histoire! Mine de rien, ça n'a pas été simple de me mettre dans la peau d'une mère, moi qui suis complètement gaga face aux jeunes enfants et aux bébés...Sur ce, bonne lecture!** *

Chapitre 3: Lecture

 **Mon tendre Sephiroth,**

 **Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi j'ai sorti mon 'papier à destinateur unique' comme tu le désignais enfant. Ma réponse est que je t'ai caché quelque chose, une chose si importante que j'espère de tout cœur que tu pardonneras mon silence.**

 **Te souviens-tu de cet hiver où tu t'étais brisé le bras droit? Celui-là même où tu m'avais demandé le pourquoi tu n'avais ni frères ni sœurs?**

 **Je t'avais répondu que suite à ta naissance assez difficile, j'étais dans l'incapacité d'enfanter de nouveau, mais je t'ai menti. Sans m'en avertir Hojo avait le projet fou de faire de toi une arme, une arme si puissante que personne ne pourrait vaincre.**

 **Jamais, je ne pourrais remercier Dieu de t'avoir doté d'une allergie aux produits de laboratoire car sans cette intolérance Dieu seul sait ce que ton père aurait pu te faire subir comme expériences.**

 **Mais inutile de parler de ton père, non, le sujet de ma lettre concerne une vérité que je t'ai caché, non par plaisir, mais par nécessité.**

 **Mon bébé, saches que tu es grand frère de trois jeunes garçons. Tu avais 10 ans lorsque j'ai surpris ton père dans son laboratoire où il tentait contre vents et marées de te reproduire.**

 **Ce n'était pas exactement un clonage, mais cela y ressemblait fort car j'appris ce jour-là que toutes ses tentatives d'avant avaient échoués soit parce que les mères porteuses perdaient le bébé soit les deux mouraient suite à l'apparition d'une tumeur pendant la grossesse.**

 **Tous ces fœtus décédés par la folie de ton père m'ont déchiré le cœur, mais ce qui m'a le plus écœurée était la façon dont Hojo les appelaient 'Projets'. J'ignore encore ce qui lui a changé l'esprit, et sans que je ne sache comment, j'ai du accepté de porter à nouveau la Vie.**

 **Ça n'a pas été une contrainte pour moi, mon chéri, car j'avais tenté d'expliquer, supplier même, Hojo pour que nous t'offrions des petits frères ou des petites sœurs, mais il refusait avec violence comme quoi un seul enfant était déjà source de problèmes.**

 **Trois ans plus tard j'étais de nouveau enceinte pour ma plus grande joie, mais ce bonheur s'est terni lorsque j'ai appris que l'un des fœtus que je portais est décédé. Ce jour-là j'appris que j'attendais des triplés: Deux garçons et une fille. C'est la fille que j'ai perdu.**

 **J'ai été inconsolable pendant trois semaines, mais saches que ce 'délai de deuil' m'avait été accordé par ton père qui, encore une fois, m'avait choquée par sa froideur et son désintérêt de mes sentiments. La seule faveur qu'il m'offrit a été le prénom des enfants.**

 **Tu ne t'ai jamais douté que j'étais enceinte, mon chéri, car c'était l'un des nombreux ordres de ton père. Tes frères ont vu le jour lorsque toi-même soufflais tes treize bougies.**

 **L'accouchement s'est très bien déroulé, mais une crainte est née en moi lorsque j'ai réalisé que jamais je ne pourrais m'occuper de tes frères, ni ne pouvais les rencontrer au fils des années. La même chose s'est produite pour le petit dernier qui est né six ans plus tard.**

 **Ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai appris les conditions affreuses dans lesquelles tes frères ont vécues. La Juge Hewley s'est occupée du dossier de tes frères où Hojo perdit leurs gardes à tous trois, mais je ne pouvais prétendre devenir leur tutrice car ton père avait tout préparé pour que tout avocat refuse de me confier leur garde exclusive.**

 **Comment la Juge Hewley s'y est-elle prise? De ce qu'elle a bien voulu me dire elle avait invité les voisins au procès pour qu'ils racontent des choses dont ils ont été témoins.**

 **Maître Strife, l'avocate de tes frères, avait su trouver les preuves qu'il fallait pour permettre à la Juge Hewley de rendre son verdict après six mois de procès: La garde de Hojo envers tes frères a été retiré et ces derniers ont été conduits à l'orphelinat. Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que j'appris que votre père s'est pendu dans sa cellule...**

 **La suite, tu l'as connais: mon examen de routine chez notre médecin de famille, l'existence de mon cancer, les nombreuses allées et venues à l'hôpital, mon hospitalisation d'urgence afin de mieux recevoir les soins...**

 **Je n'ai pas pu avoir de photographies de tes frères, mais la Juge Hewley me les as décrits. Comme toi tes frères ont hérités d'une chevelure d'argent, d'un regard émeraude, mais là s'arrête la ressemblance.**

 **Ils se prénomment Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj. Aime-les, mon chéri, ils méritent une seconde chance en la vie et de connaître l'Amour et la tendresse d'un grand frère. Ne laisse pas Hojo, même mort, vous séparer...Aide-les à aimer la Vie.**

 **Avec tout mon Amour,**

 **Maman**

 **PS: Tu trouveras ci-joint une lettre que j'ai écrite à l'intention de tes frères. J'y explique le pourquoi je n'ai pas pu les garder.**

Ayant terminé sa lecture Sephiroth range la lettre de sa mère dans sa serviette, le regard brillant de larmes. Découvrir être l'aîné d'une fratrie de trois adolescents dont les deux aînés sont nés à son treizième anniversaire reste une surprise de taille, mais une surprise difficile à avaler.

-Monsieur Crescent-Hewley? l'appelle une voix féminine. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Refoulant ses larmes le mari d'Angeal redresse la tête pour plonger dans le regard chocolat de la directrice de l'orphelinat.

 _Ah oui, l'orphelinat..._ songe-t-il ayant oublié l'espace d'un instant où il se trouvait.

-Tout va, Miss. acquiesce Sephiroth. Avez-vous retrouvé Zahoo?

-Yazoo, Monsieur Crescent-Hewley. le corrige Aerith. Votre petit frère s'appelle Yazoo.

-Soit. Alors?

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans la bibliothèque, j'ai demandé à Zack d'aller le chercher et de venir dans mon bureau avec les garçons.

Acquiesçant faiblement de la tête l'homme d'affaires écoute la jeune directrice lui raconter la vie des garçons. Il n'est pas surprit d'apprendre qu'aucun des trois n'a ouvert la bouche pour raconter ce qu'ils ont vécu avec leur père, le manque d'Amour paternel, les mauvais traitements, les heures interminables dans la salle des machines et des arts martiaux afin de les endurcir, les pauses trop courtes, les coups en cas de rébellion, l'interdiction d'arriver en retard à la maison lorsque l'école était finie...

Tout cela Sephiroth l'a connu, mais fort heureusement que sa mère avait eu vent de ce que son époux avait fait et qu'elle avait su remporter le procès pour le divorce grâce à l'amitié sans faille de la Juge Hewley.

Quatre coups frappés à la porte ramènent Sephiroth sur Terre. Aerith autorise la personne à entrer, un sourire étire ses lèvres en voyant l'homme ressemblant à Angeal (sans pour autant être un sosie) suivit de trois garçons à la chevelure argentée et au regard émeraude!

-Désolé du retard Aerith, j'ai eu du mal à trouver Yazoo. s'excuse l'adulte.

-Merci, Zack. sourit un peu plus Aerith. Laisse-moi te présenter Monsieur Sephiroth Crescent-Hewley.

Le prénommé Zack tourne la tête vers l'homme d'affaires, surprit lorsque le deuxième nom de famille a été énoncé.

-Excusez ma question, mais ne seriez-vous le mari d'Angeal Hewley?

-C'est bien moi, en effet. acquiesce l'homme d'affaires en serrant la main de l'autre homme. Et vous êtes?

-Mon nom est Zack Fair. sourit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Je suis éducateur et prof' de sport.

Le fils aîné de Lucrécia se souvient que son mari lui avait fait part comme quoi il a un demi-frère né d'une relation entre sa mère et le journaliste Arnaud Fair.

 _Ainsi dont voici à quoi ressemble Zachary Fair._ songe-t-il.

-Zack? reprend la parole la jeune directrice. Nous allons laisser Monsieur Crescent-Hewley et le Trio d'Argent° seuls.

-Ok! approuve Zack. Je dois justement donner cours de natation aux plus petits, moi!

Quittant le bureau la directrice et l'éducateur laissent les quatre frères dans le bureau. C'est dans un silence pesant que les trois adolescents et l'adulte se regardent. Ou plus exactement deux des trois garçons regardent l'adulte droit dans les yeux alors que le troisième a la tête basse.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! J'en profite pour remercier Hahn tah Yhel pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté! Passez une agréable journée/soirée!***

 ***PS: Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question "Quelle est la signification des prénoms de Sephiroth et de ses frères?", je me suis permise d'en créer une! Les voici: Sephiroth = ''Qui n'abandonne pas'', Loz = ''Protecteur'', Yazoo = ''Doux'' et Kadaj = ''Secret''!***

°Dans la série ''Children'' et quelques fictions Loz et ses frères se font surnommer le Trio Infernal! Dans ma fiction, ils ont reçu ce surnom du à la couleur argentée de leurs cheveux!


	4. Discussion

**Note de l'auteure: Bon sang, sans toi, ma chère Hahn tah Yhel, j'aurais mis mille ans à finir ce chapitre! Oui, j'avais su écrire le début, mais après, ça été plus dur d'avancer, mais grâce à ta patience, ta gentillesse et tes fictions toutes aussi géniales que toi, ça m'a permit d'avancer! Un tout gros merci, ma belle!**

Chapitre 4: Discussion  


-Vous comptez nous disséquer encore longtemps du regard? se manifeste l'un des garçons d'une voix acide.

Tournant la tête vers la voix, Sephiroth constate que c'est le plus jeune qui a prit la parole.

-Kadaj! le réprimande le plus grand. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à Monsieur Crescent-Hewley!

Le ''Monsieur Crescent-Hewley'' sonne étrangement aux oreilles de Sephiroth. Certes, il est marié à Angeal, mais entendre son nom complet de la bouche d'un enfant présumé sorti du ventre de sa mère est assez...déroutant.

-Kadaj, n'est-ce pas? demande-t-il en reportant son regard émeraude dans celui identique du plus jeune.

Croisant les bras le pré-adolescent relève la tête avec dédain, le visage fermé, l'œil brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

-Ouais, un 'plème?

-Aucun. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu avais bien une langue.

Piqué au vif, le pré-adolescent s'apprête à lancer plusieurs gros mots de sa connaissance lorsque Sephiroth lève la main, le visage impénétrable.

-Je n'ai pas fini.

Ravalant sa salive, Kadaj se tait, mais foudroie l'adulte du regard. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'adolescent à la gauche du colosse Sephiroth se rend compte qu'il n'a pas prit ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois la parole. _Serait-il muet?_

-Miss Gainsborough vous a certainement parlé du lien qui nous unit. Comme vous, je suis le fils d'Hojo, j'ai du apprendre à manier les armes et à développer des trésors de stratégies pour survivre à ses ''leçons'' dès mon plus jeune âge, je sais aus...

-Ah ouais? l'interrompt Kadaj. Vous semblez oublier un détail, m'sieur Crescent-Hewley! Un détail que ni Loz, Yazoo et moi n'avons connu, mais que VOUS avez eu la chance inouïe d'avoir!

-Et qu'est-ce dont, selon toi? demande Sephiroth bien que se doutant de la réponse.

Qui ne tarde pas.

-Une mère! Vous avez eu la putain de chance de connaître notre mère et d'avoir eu droit à cette putain de chose qu'on appelle le bonheur familial après le divorce pendant que les frangins et moi avons du nous battre pour rester en vie, surmonter la faim, se montrer plus résistant qu'un roc face à ces merdes qu'on nous donnait à avaler, faire fi de la douleur des coups et des engueulades à répétition! 'tain, j'parie que vous savez même pas ce que ça fait d'être traité comme de la merde par un connard qui se prétend être votre père, vous crachant au visage que vous êtes des moins que rien, des imbéciles, des...

-S'il te plait, tais-toi.

Faible, à peine perceptible, mais Kadaj et Sephiroth l'ont entendu. Tournant la tête vers Yazoo les deux frères le voient toujours dans la même position, tête basse, ses cheveux argentés masquant son visage.

-Même si Monsieur Crescent-Hewley a pu vivre auprès de Mère, je reste convaincu qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. redresse-t-il la tête, le regard brillant. Que si elle l'avait eu, jamais Mère ne nous aurait laissé entre les mains de Père.

Vert de rage, Kadaj s'apprête à formuler sa pensée sur l'intervention de son aîné, mais Sephiroth le devance.

-Yazoo a raison. J'ai la preuve avec moi que notre mère aurait souhaité vous garder. Tous les trois.

Posant sa mallette sur le bureau de la directrice l'homme d'affaires en sort la lettre dont parlait sa mère qu'il tend à Yazoo. Surprit, ce dernier se saisit avec délicatesse du papier, l'œil brillant d'interrogations muettes.

-Lis. ordonne, légèrement agacé, Sephiroth.

Ce que fait l'adolescent aux longs cheveux. La lecture finie, Sephiroth demande aux trois frères d'aller chercher la directrice. Loin d'être idiots Loz et ses frères obéissent, bien que Kadaj ne se soit pas gêné pour le foudroyer des yeux tout en ayant levé le majeur des deux mains.

Ne connaissant pas ce geste l'homme d'affaires l'avait ignoré, attendant le retour d'Aerith Gainsborough qui revient assez rapidement, une mine soucieuse sur le visage.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur Crescent-Hewley?

-Pensez-vous réellement que j'adopterai ces garçons? Savez-vous quelle est la vie d'un homme qui passe les trois quarts de sa vie à son travail?

-Je me doute que votre travail est très prenant, mais Maître Kisaragi a été très claire lorsqu'elle m'a fait part du testament de Madame votre mère. acquiesce Aerith. Pourquoi vous montrer négatif alors que vous ignorez tout ce que vos petits frères pourront vous apporter comme changements?

Alors qu'il s'apprête à refuser de nouveau, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourrait toucher l'héritage de sa mère, la directrice de l'orphelinat reprend la parole:

-Deux mois. Laissez-les vivre auprès de vous pendant deux mois. Si dans huit semaines, vous constatez que vous aurez perdu votre temps, alors Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj reviendront vivre ici jusqu'à la majorité des Jumeaux.

Pesant le pour et le contre, le mari d'Angeal réfléchit. L'idée est intéressante, mais qu'en penserait son cher et tendre?

 _Il n'acceptera pas._ songe-t-il. _Un tel marché le dégoutterait._

-Très bien. accepte-t-il. Deux mois.

Le visage de la directrice s'illumine d'un sourire enchanté, acquiesçant vivement.

-C'est promis!

Deux heures plus tard et après avoir expliqué tant bien que mal à un Kadaj au comble de la fureur les raisons de leur débart, Sephiroth et le Trio quittent l'orphelinat, direction la maison!

Afin de manifester sa mauvaise humeur, Kadaj a enfoncé ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, écoutant ses groupes préférés que sont AC/DC°, Nightwish°, Judas Priest°, Metallica° et Gojira°! Assit à la droite de son benjamin, Loz contemple l'extérieur, l'air ailleurs alors que Yazoo, assit côté co-pilote, s'est endormi, bercé par le moteur de la voiture.

Concentré sur la route, Sephiroth remercie le ciel d'avoir, lui aussi, été fan de groupe de métal dans son adolescence sinon il aurait certainement ordonné à Kadaj de couper son I-phone sur le champ, mais un détail le préoccupe. Comment s'occupe-t-on de deux adolescents et d'un gamin?

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le calme pour le plus grand bonheur de Sephiroth qui reconnaît volontiers qu'il aurait laissé Kadaj sur l'autoroute si ce dernier aurait eu le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche!

Une heure plus tard les quatre frères sont dans l'appartement du couple Crescent-Hewley où un 'Putain de merde!' sonore et un discret sifflement admiratif sont les preuves que les petits frères de l'homme d'affaires n'en croient pas leurs yeux.

Il faut dire que l'appartement a de quoi surprendre! Le salon avec ses couleurs chaudes, le riche ameublement, les fauteuils et canapé en cuir noirs, la petite table basse en verre, une étagère où livres et DVD reposent sagement à côté d'une télévision dernier modèle à la mode alors que la cuisine possède une cuisinière-four dernier cri, un frigo américain, un lave-vaisselle, une table et huit chaises en bois et un mini-bar dans un angle mort.

-Inutile que je vous fasse visiter, vous êtes assez grands pour le faire de vous-même. marmonne Sephiroth. Je risque de rentrer tard, alors pas de bêtises.

Et il partit, laissant les trois frères debout dans la cuisine. Tournant la tête vers Yazoo, Loz lui demande ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

-Avez-vous faim? demande l'adolescent aux longs cheveux. Je vais préparer à manger.

Devant l'acquiescement de ses frères Yazoo se dirige vers la cuisine pendant que Kadaj s'aventure dans l'appartement. Très vite, il constate qu'un couloir amène à la salle de bain où deux douches et une immense baignoire s'y trouvent, le sol est en marbre blanc et bleu, une armoire où essuies, gants de toilettes, sèche-cheveux, gel-douches et shampoings s'y trouvent.

Un miroir ovale surplombe l'évier où à l'intérieur se trouve une pharmacie en ordre, deux brosses à dents, des brosses à cheveux, trois tubes de dentifrice, du démêlant pour cheveux longs, de la mousse à raser, du gel et de la crème anti-cernes.

Quittant la salle d'eau le pré-adolescent poursuit son exploration où au fond du couloir se trouve une chambre avec un lit double, deux tables de chevet où reposent des lampes dont la tête est tournée vers le lit et un dressing à portes coulissantes.

La pièce suivante est un bureau où une table, une chaise à roulettes et un canapé-lit avec une étagère sont les seuls meubles. Sur la table se trouve une machine à écrire ( _Le proprio connaît pas les ordinateurs ou quoi? Ou alors c'est carrément un fossile, le mec!_ ) et dans l'étagère sont rangées plusieurs fardes de couleur. Curieux de nature, Kadaj s'y dirige, tentant de lire les titres, mais l'écriture est trop petite pour lui, c'est pourquoi il s'en saisit de l'une d'elles.

Fronçant des sourcils il ne comprend pas un mot du langage employé, mais sursaute en reconnaissant la femme sur la photo!

 _Putain, c'est pas vrai!_ jure-t-il dans sa tête. _Alors comme ça elle a VRAIMENT été arrêtée?!_

Prenant place sur le fauteuil à roulettes, le pré-adolescent continue sa lecture, mais fronce des sourcils lorsqu'une ombre le dérange dans la lecture du rapport.

-Loz...grogne-t-il, agacé. Fous-moi la paix!

-Qui t'a permit d'entrer dans mon bureau, jeune homme? répond une voix beaucoup plus grave que celle de son aîné.

Tétanisé. Une micro-seconde. Redressant la tête avec brusquerie Kadaj plonge son regard émeraude dans celui bleu outremer d'un homme au visage fermé, les cheveux noirs plaqués vers l'arrière par du gel, bras croisés sur son torse, vêtu d'habits ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination du jeune garçon quand à la profession de l'adulte.

 **Note de l'auteure: Kadaj se fera-t-il gronder? Si oui, quelle punition mérite-t-il d'avoir? Car j'avoue que Kadaj est le pré-ado' rebelle que j'aurais voulu être, MAIS sans pour autant être grossière ou désobéissante envers ma mère! Que souhaitez-vous voir pour le prochain chapitre? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! Passez une agréable soirée/journée!**

°Ce sont des groupes de musique de métal. Je vois bien Kadaj écouter ce genre de musiques! Pas vous?


	5. Dispute

**Note de l'auteure: Ce 5ème chapitre est, je crois, un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5: Dispute  


Déglutissant difficilement, Kadaj se sent tout petit devant l'adulte qui le regarde droit dans le yeux.

-Alors? Qui t'a permit d'entrer dans mon bureau?

-Heu...

Kadaj se redresse et, ce malgré son estomac noué, il adopte sa Bad Altitude à savoir bras croisés et le menton levé en signe de défi.

-Sinon quoi? Vous allez me coffrer?

Un micro-sourire étire les lèvres de l'adulte devant la réponse du pré-adolescent, l'œil brillant d'une lueur que Kadaj n'arrive pas à deviner le nom.

Au salon Yazoo et Loz sont sagement assis sur le canapé, tête basse pour le premier et un air anxieux pour le second. Face à eux se tient debout un homme au regard gris, les cheveux mi-longs et roux vêtu d'un ensemble trois pièce composé d'un gilet gris foncé, une chemise blanche, d'un jean et de chaussures noires.

-Si je résume bien la situation, vous êtes les petits frères de Sephiroth Crescent-Hewley? Ce même Sephiroth qui vous a sorti de l'orphelinat pour une durée de deux mois afin de savoir si vous saurez vivre tous les cinq (en comptant son mari) durant ces huit semaines?

-C'est cela même, Monsieur Rhapsodos. acquiesce Loz, mal à l'aise. Monsieur Crescent-Hewley est très vite repartis après nous avoir déposés chez lui.

L'adulte roux s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il est interrompu par...

-LÂCHEZ-MOI! hurle une voix bien connue des deux adolescents qui se lèvent d'un bond en la reconnaissant. VOUS ÊTES SOURD?! J'VOUS ORDONNE DE ME LÂCHER!

Sous les yeux agrandis de stupeur de Yazoo et Loz l'adulte en tenue de travail s'étant présenté sous le nom d'Angeal Hewley-Crescent ils constatent que ce dernier tient leur petit frère d'une manière...fort embarrassante pour Kadaj!

En effet, ce dernier se trouve ni plus ni moins le torse sur l'épaule droite de l'adulte, les pieds en l'air, tête en bas, donnant des coups de poings dans le dos de l'adulte dans le but évident qu'il le lâche, sans succès visiblement...

-PAR LES CO°°°°°°DE SATAN! J'VOUS ORDONNE DE ME L...Aaaaah! AÏEUH!

Comme ''gentiment demandé'' Angeal a lâché son fardeau dont la tête a été dire un petit ''bonjour'' au parquet! L'homme prénommé Rhapsodos éclate de rire en voyant la moue boudeuse du gamin à terre alors que ni Loz ni Yazoo n'osent prononcer un mot tellement ils sont bouche bée du spectacle auquel ils ont été témoins...

C'est le raclement de gorge d'Angeal qui ramène les adolescents au temps présent. Adolescents qui se tiennent raides, le dos droit, regard fixe, les bras le long du corps, le regard fixant quelque chose sans le voir sous le regard surprit et inquiet des deux hommes car Kadaj a tout de suite imité ses frères en les rejoignant en trois enjambées, oubliant sa chute de tout à l'heure.

-Les garçons? les appelle Monsieur Rhapsodos, inquiet. Tout va bien?

-Pardonnez-nous pour ce moment d'égarement, Père, nous allons reprendre l'entraînement au plus vite! répondent d'une seule voix les trois frères.

Il faut une demi-seconde à Angeal pour comprendre que les frères de Sephiroth sont plongés dans leurs souvenirs! S'avançant vers les trois frères, il tente pendant ce qui lui semble des heures de les convaincre qu'ils ne sont plus chez leur père, que ce dernier est mort, qu'ils ont le droit de vivre comme ils le souhaitent...

C'est au bout de deux heures que Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj retrouvent leurs esprits. Secoués aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement Loz et ses cadets s'écroulent sur le canapé derrière eux, le tient affreusement pâle, tenant entre leurs mains une boisson chaude pour leur permettre de retrouver des couleurs.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux? demande, à genoux devant eux, Angeal, l'œil brillant.

Yazoo ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais est incapable de parler qu'il la referme.

-Je...oui, Monsieur Hewley-Crescent. le remercie Loz en acquiesçant faiblement de la tête.

-...tous des enfoirés qu'j'prendrais plaisir à flinguer, tiens! marmonne Kadaj, la colère faisant luire son regard émeraude encore plus intensément que d'ordinaire.

Fort heureusement ni Angeal ni son invité ne l'ont entendu! Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Yazoo, mais ce dernier a l'habitude des menaces de son petit frère car il sait mieux que quiconque que si on offre une arme et un ordinateur à son benjamin, ce dernier tentera l'impossible pour faire payer aux hommes au service de leur père et ce dernier la vie, ou plus exactement l'Enfer, qu'ils ont vécue.

 _Je t'empêcherai de commettre pareille folie, petit frère._ songe-t-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Une douleur brutale, lancinante, fait ouvrir de grands yeux à Yazoo qui, sous le coup de la surprise, lâche sa tasse pour porter ses mains à son torse, gémissant de douleur, tête basse...

-Yaz'! Ya'! l'appellent ses deux frères, inquiets.

Les deux hommes veulent apporter leur aide à l'adolescent, mais ni Loz, ni Kadaj ne leur permette de toucher leur frère qui serait tombé à genoux si Loz ne l'aurait porté pour l'allonger sur le canapé, Kadaj courant à la cuisine, revenant en un temps record avec une cruche d'eau et un verre.

Il faut une minute pour que les traits de Yazoo s'apaisent, acceptant le verre d'eau avec reconnaissance sous le regard interrogatif et inquiet des adultes.

-Est-ce que ça va? demande l'adulte répondant au nom de Rhapsodos en s'agenouillant face à Yazoo dont le teint pâle lui étreint le cœur. Veux-tu voir un médecin?

Secouant doucement de la tête, l'adolescent aux longs cheveux lève les yeux vers Loz qui, les larmes aux yeux, acquiesce faiblement pendant que Kadaj défait le haut de la chemise de son aîné avec des gestes doux, cachant son trouble aux adultes.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Yaz' a quelques fois des soucis de santé, mais rien de grave. La journée a été riche en émotions, mon frère est simplement fatigué.

Les deux adultes se jettent un regard entendu. Ils sont convaincus que le malaise de Yazoo cache quelque chose, mais quoi? _Ils ne parleront pas. Leur père leur a certainement caché bien des choses, mais comment savoir? Leurs dossiers santé ont été détruits bien avant que la police n'arrivent!_

-Très bien. acquiesce Angeal. Je vais te porter jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

L'espace d'un instant Monsieur Rhapsodos remarque qu'une étincelle de frayeur traverse le regard émeraude de l'adolescent allongé. Elle disparaît rapidement lorsque Loz intervient:

-Sans vouloir me montrer grossier, Monsieur Hewley-Crescent, je voudrais porter mon frère.

Intrigué par la demande, le mari de Sephiroth accepte, quittant le salon suivi des trois frères après avoir présenté ses excuses à son invité qui se prénomme Genesis!

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent pendant lesquelles Angeal fait connaissance avec ses beaux-frères, félicitant Yazoo pour ses talents de cordon bleu ce qui fait rosir de plaisir ce dernier.

 _Il n'a pas du recevoir beaucoup de compliments, hormis ceux de ses frères._ songe-t-il avec une pointe de colère au cœur. _Dieu merci, le père de Seph' est mort!_ _J'aurais certainement perdu mon calme si j'aurais eu le déplaisir de le rencontrer!_

C'est avec surprise que le mari de Sephiroth apprend que Loz est doué en dessin, que Kadaj est Shodan en Aïkido et que Yazoo, en plus de son aisance pour la cuisine, est très timide en public, ce qui explique pourquoi il aime se réfugier dans une bibliothèque!

 _Par bien des aspects ils ressemblent un peu à Sephiroth tout en lui étant fort différent._

Cependant Angeal n'apprécie guère d'apprendre que son cher et tendre ait laissé ses frères seuls à l'appartement pour retourner travailler! Il connaît son mari depuis le jardin d'enfance, mais de là à laisser deux adolescents et un prépubère chez eux sans la moindre surveillance est le pompon!

Connu pour son calme légendaire, voir froideur par certains, Angeal contient sa colère. Il ne souhaite pas effrayer, pour la seconde fois, ses beaux-frères, mais se promet de mettre les points sur les 'i'.

Il est 22 heures tapantes lorsque Yazoo s'endort contre son épaule, surprenant Angeal qui tourne la tête vers ses beaux-frères. Loz dodeline de la tête, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts alors que Kadaj ronfle comme un bien-heureux, sa tête posée sur les genoux de son aîné, ses bras entourant la taille de Loz, le reste du corps avachi à mi-chemin entre le canapé et le sol.

Par le passé, se croyant fils unique, Angeal avait toujours secrètement jalousé ses copains d'enfance et ceux du lycée pour la tendresse et l'Amour qu'ils donnaient à leurs frères ou sœurs ou recevaient! C'est pourquoi il ne comprend pas son mari, ce dernier devrait être heureux à l'idée d'avoir des frères, mais il semblerait que cela soit plus une corvée qu'autre chose...

Un fin sourire tendre étire ses lèvres en se souvenant du choc qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait rencontré Zackary Fair qui s'était présenté comme son demi-frère! Son premier sentiment avait été la fatigue car il ne comprenait pas comment Zack et lui pouvaient être nés du même ventre maternel alors que lui est calme alors que Zack est une vraie pille électrique, jamais fatigué...

 _Je ne l'avouerais peut-être pas à voix haute, mais j'aime Zack. C'est mon devoir d'aîné de veilleur sur lui._

Loz et Kadaj sont torse nu, l'aîné porte un jogging délavé alors que le benjamin n'a comme seul vêtement un boxer hawaïen! Yazzo porte un t-shirt à manches longues six fois trop grand pour lui, un pantalon à sa taille et les cheveux brossés et tressés en natte, profondement endormis dans l'unique lit de la chambre d'amis.

Il est deux heures du matin* lorsqu'Angeal entend les pas de son mari résonner dans les escaliers. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, un verre de Rhum à la main, Angeal attend.

Lorsque Sephiroth entre, quelle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant son mari debout, les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé.

 _Super..._ soupire-t-il en se massant les yeux. _Ça sent les ennuis à plein nez!_

-Quel était ton but premier en laissant tes frères seuls à l'apart'? questionne Angeal.

-An'...cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain? soupire de nouveau Sephiroth. J'ai eu une journée harassante, je rentre à peine d'une réunion où j'ai découvert que le comptable de mon entreprise est un vrai idiot!

-Ne change pas de sujet.

Comprenant que quelque chose chiffonne son cher et tendre le frère aîné du Trio d'Argent fronce des sourcils tout en rangeant mallette et manteau. Se dirigeant vers le mini-bar il en sort une bouteille de bourbon et un verre qu'il rempli pour ensuite faire face à Angeal.

-Tu rentres à la maison avec tes frères, soit. commence Angeal. À peine entré que tu repars aussitôt au travail, je peux plus ou moins l'accepter, mais que tu laisses un gamin et deux adolescents seuls à la maison sans personne pour les surveiller est une très mauvaise idée. As-tu conscience du danger qui aurait pu leur arriver?

-Quel danger? fronce des sourcils Sephiroth. Ils sont grands, je ne vois pas quel problème ils auraient pu causer.

-Aurais-tu perdu ton sens logique, Sephiroth? Je te ferais remarquer que si Yazoo ne serait un excellent cordon bleu la cuisine aurait été dans un triste état? Que j'ai retrouvé Kadaj dans mon bureau à lire un de mes dossiers pendant que Loz était parti à sa recherche? Essaye de te mettre cinq micro-secondes à ma place alors que j'avais invité Maître Rhapsodos pour parler travail!

-Si je résume bien, tu me reproches quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé? fronce davantage des sourcils Sephiroth. Que dois-je comprendre? D'être plus présent pour mes ''frères''?

-Arrête. désapprouve Angeal. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas pu les connaître avant aujourd'hui matin que tu dois considérer Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj comme des fardeaux! Contrairement à toi, Lucrécia n'a pas pu les sauver des griffes de votre père! Tu devrais te montrer plus conciliant!

Avalant d'une traite son verre, Angeal regarde son mari droit dans les yeux et clôt la conversation par ces mots:

-Ne compte pas dormir à mes côtés, ce soir.

Abasourdi. Tel est l'état d'esprit de Sephiroth en voyant son mari quitter la cuisine pour leur chambre...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bon...il semblerait que la dispute a été plus facile à écrire, mais j'ai le sentiment de ne pas l'avoir assez travaillée! Dites-moi par MP, chères fans, s'il faut rajouter quelques petites choses!**

*Dans la vraie vie, j'ignore à quelle heure un homme d'affaires termine sa journée, mais admettons que dans le cas de Seph' une grosse réunion a traîné en longueur ce qui explique son retour si matinal!


	6. Angeal ou le choix de changer d'école

**Note de l'auteure: Bon, pour ce chapitre, je sens que l'on va m'étriper, mais j'y peux rien! C'est pas ma faute si mes doigts et mon cerveau sont contre les idées de mon petit cœur d'artichaut! Car oui, l'idée de base de ce chapitre était totalement différente car Angeal aurait du aller chercher ses beaux-frères à l'école sans ce...désagrément! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6: Angeal ou le choix de changer d'école ses beaux-frères!

Ce que ni Sephritoh, ni Angeal ne savent est que leur conversation n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd! S'étant levé pour aller boire un verre d'eau un des trois frères de Sephiroth n'a pas raté la dispute entre les époux!

 _Des fardeaux...est-ce ainsi que vous nous voyez, grand frère?_ pense-t-il en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Retournant se coucher, il se blottit contre le torse puissant de son jumeau où, silencieusement, ses larmes roulent sur ses joues, le cœur douloureux, malgré le câlin que lui offre dans son sommeil son petit frère.

Le lendemain matin Angeal et Sephiroth ont la surprise de reconnaître l'odeur du café chaud, des œufs sur le plat et du bacon grillé en entrant dans la cuisine! Se dirigeant vers la table Sephiroth se saisit du papier plié en quatre adossé contre la cruche de jus de fruits frais qu'il déplie et lit attentivement.

-Le Trio. répond-il à la question silencieuse de son mari.

Levant un sourcil Angeal se dirige vers la chambre d'amis où il constate très vite que le lit et les oreillers sont parfaitement tirés, mais vides de toutes présences humaines! Retournant à la cuisine, Angeal attrape le papier et le parcourt à son tour des yeux, son inquiétude s'envolant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture:

 **Messieurs Hewley-** **Crescent et** **Crescent-Hewley,**

 **Ne sachant pas l'heure à laquelle vous êtes coutumiers de vous lever, j'ai pris la liberté de vous préparer vos petits-déjeuners et vos dîners°. En nous levant, mes frères et moi-même avons constaté que vous dormez profondément, c'est pourquoi nous avons petit-déjeuné en silence.**

 **Nous serons de retour vers 17 heures. Voici nos numéros de téléphone si vous souhaitez nous contacter Loz ou moi-même.**

 **En vous souhaitant une agréable journée,**

 **Yazoo, Loz et Kadaj.**

 **PS: J'espère que vous aimez la cuisine japonaise°.**

-C'est très aimable de la part de Yazoo. sourit Angeal. Cependant, je suis surpris de ne pas les avoir entendus se lever ce matin.

-Dois-je te rappeler que mon paternel exigeait une démarche aussi silencieuse que celle d'un chat?

Un soupir.

-Est-ce trop te demander de profiter du petit-déjeuner en silence?

Le petit-déjeuner se passe dans un silence tendu où les deux maris s'échangent de brèves paroles pour ensuite se diriger vers leur chambre pour Angeal et la salle de bain pour Sephiroth

Une heure plus tard les deux époux sont dans leur voiture respective, partant pour le travail, ne s'étant nullement salué ou embrassé pour se souhaiter une bonne journée!

Au cours de la journée ils ne s'appellent pas de la journée, la passant de très mauvaise humeur. À 11 heures Angeal quitte son travail après avoir reçu un coup de fil de la direction de l'école de Loz et Yazoo, lui demandant de venir rechercher ses beaux-frères!

Inquiet pour eux, Angeal avait accepté. Sa patronne, Elena Mustang, a accordé sa journée à son meilleur élément. Il ne faut que 45 minutes à Angeal pour arriver devant l'école de ses beaux-frères puis 20 minutes pour trouver le bureau du directeur où il frappe deux coups.

-Entrez!

Entrant, Angeal scanne la pièce du regard où un homme de forte stature se tient debout derrière un étudiant lui ressemblant énormément (yeux marron et cheveux noirs), au centre le bureau du directeur et à droite se tiennent debout Yazoo et Loz. Son œil de lynx remarque tout de suite l'œil au beurre noire et le visage tuméfié de Loz de même que ses mains sont dans un en mauvais état alors que Yazoo a la tête baissée, sa main droite soutenant son bras gauche contre son torse.

L'adolescent aux yeux marron et aux cheveux noirs a aussi le visage amoché, mais beaucoup moins que celui de Loz comme si son assaillant aurait retenu ses coups, ne frappant que pour se défendre.

-Que s'est-il passé? prend-il la parole en se dirigeant vers ses beaux-frères.

En trois mots le directeur de l'école apprend à Angeal que les Jumeaux d'Argent (Loz et Yazoo) se sont battus contre Mac Fitzgerald Jr au cours de gym et que ce dernier a du se défendre en rendant coups sur coups, mais Angeal n'est pas idiot. Certes, il connaît peu ses beaux-frères, mais son instinct de flic lui souffle à l'oreille que jamais Loz et Yazoo ne provoqueraient une bagarre par jeu, encore moins par plaisir...

-Et dont? demande-t-il, bras croisés. Votre conclusion est que Loz et Yazoo doivent être punis alors que visiblement votre 'victime' se porte comme un charme? Est-ce cela que je dois comprendre?

L'air ahuri du directeur, de la 'victime' et du père de cette dernière confirme les soupçons du mari de Sephiroth.

-Je n'étais pas là lorsque s'est passée la bagarre et même si je connais mes beaux-frères que depuis hier, je peux vous certifier qu'ils détestent mentir. rajoute-t-il. Loz? Yazoo? Je vous écoute.

Redressant la tête, Yazoo révèle son visage où la marque d'un poing est visible sur sa mâchoire droite, la lèvre inférieure fendue, les yeux vides.

Fronçant des sourcils, Angeal sent son cœur se serrer en ne lisant aucunes émotions dans le regard de l'adolescent aux cheveux longs. _Les rares fois où Sephiroth me parlait des entraînements qu'il subissait, jamais Hojo ne se montrait satisfait. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression désagréable que le directeur était de mèche avec feu-mon beau-père?_

En moins de deux heures Loz et Yazoo ont donné leur version des faits. Ils ont raconté à Angeal que c'est Mac qui est venu les embêter pendant l'absence du professeur de sport, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour le cent mètre.

Loz explique que Mac a commencé à embêter Yazoo, mais ce dernier n'a pas répondu aux provocations et encore moins aux remarques blessantes de Mac. Furieux, ce dernier avait saisi Yazoo par le poignant, hurlant qu'il réponde, mais jamais l'adolescent aux longs cheveux couleur argent n'avait répondu, fixant son camarade d'un regard absent...ce qui avait rendu fou furieux Mac qui avait tellement serré son poing qu'il brisa sans effort le poignet de Yazoo qui, sous la douleur, avait grimacé de douleur, les lèvres obstinément closes.

Comprenant que son jumeau a des problèmes, Loz était intervenu, mais pas assez vite pour éviter la blessure. Il ne se rappelle plus très bien ce qu'il avait pensé, mais il se souvient d'avoir donné un puissant uppercut gauche à Mac!

Étant de même taille, les deux adolescents s'étaient affrontés dans un combat de boxe apprivoisé où aucun des deux n'avait lâché prise.

-J'encaissais les coups, mais répondais très peu. explique Loz. Yazoo a tenté plusieurs fois de mettre fin au tournoi, mais les cris de nos camarades couvrait sa voix.

-Voyant la difficulté dans laquelle Loz se trouvait, j'ai agis sans réfléchir. avoue Yazoo. Je suis entré dans le cercle, m'interposant entre Loz et Mac.

-Yazoo a reçu à ma place le direct long du bras arrière de Mac. termine Loz.

Ce que Loz ne dit pas, mais qu'Angeal devine est que la violence du choc avait fait valser Yazoo, mais fort heureusement il fut rattrapé à temps par le professeur de sport qui l'avait attrapé au vol! Il avait rapidement su ramener le calme et l'ordre dans la salle de sport, ordonnant à Loz et Mac de le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière s'était occupée d'eux!

Satisfait du récit de ses beaux-frères, et ce malgré la colère faisant battre son cœur plus fortement que de raison, Angeal toise de haut les hommes qui accusaient à tort Yazoo et Loz.

-Avez-vous conscience qu'en faisant du favoritisme, vous aurez pu renvoyé Loz et Yazoo pour des actes dont leur seul crime est de s'être défendu? Puisque vous êtes incapables de reconnaître une vraie victime d'un menteur, je retire mes beaux-frères de votre établissement.

-Pa...don?

-Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, Monsieur Tuesti. fronce des sourcils Angeal. Soyez content que je ne vous embarque pas au poste pour maltraitance sur mineurs et non-présence à personne en danger°.

Portant toute son attention à l'adolescent responsable des blessures de Loz et Yazoo, Angeal s'avance vers lui.

-Quant à toi, gamin, si tu recommences à prendre l'un ou plusieurs de tes camarades comme punching-ball, sache que je me ferai un plaisir de t'amener moi-même au commissariat. Compris?

Livide, Mac acquiesce vivement de la tête, de même que son père qui transpire à grosses gouttes, la même peur faisant luire ses prunelles! Se détournant de Mac et de son père, Angeal fait signe à ses beaux-frères de le suivre, ces derniers lui obéissant sur le champ, encore tout étonnés qu'Angeal ait prit leur défense, mais surtout qu'il les a crus!

-Où va-t-on? demande Loz après avoir aidé son frère à mettre sa ceinture.

-D'abord l'hôpital. soupire Angeal en se massant les paupières, épuisé par la bêtise humaine. Ensuite, vous irez vous reposez dans votre chambre. À quelle heure termine Kadaj?

-À 15 heures. répond Yazoo en retenant difficilement un bâillement. Pardon...

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres d'Angeal en mettant le moteur en route.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Yazoo. À quelle heure vous êtes-vous réveillés ce matin?

-À 3 heures. répond Loz en attachant sa ceinture. Nous avons petit-déjeuné, ensuite nous sommes partis nous entraîner au parc pendant une heure où à 5 heures nous sommes retournés à l'appartement pour prendre un bain et partir à l'école après que Yazoo ait terminé de préparer vos petit-déjeuners et dîners à votre époux et vous-même.

-Si tôt?!

Le soudain éclat de voix d'Angeal fait sursauter les Jumeaux qui le regardent avec de grands yeux. Effrayé pour Yazoo et impénétrable pour Loz. Comprenant que sa surprise a effrayé ses beaux-frères, il s'excuse rapidement, expliquant qu'il trouve qu'ils se sont levés beaucoup trop tôt.

-Nous avons l'habitude, vous savez? hausse des épaules Loz.

-En hiver nous nous levons une heure plus tard. explique Yazoo en redressant légèrement la tête. Que nous soyons malades ou pas, nous devons nous perfectionner afin de rester en forme.

 _Par la Déesse, dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar!_ pâlit dangereusement Angeal. _Comment est-ce possible que des hommes traitent des enfants sans la moindre émotion?! C'est inhu..._

-Attention!

Reprenant ses esprits, Angeal réagit au quart de tour, évitant de justesse le camion devant lui tout en reprenant le contrôle de son véhicule où il s'arrête sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, livide, le cœur battant à tout rompre, comme s'il souhaite sortir d'entre ses côtes.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses beaux-frères Angeal constate que Loz est dans le même état d'esprit que lui-même tant à Yazoo...

Tournant la tête vers l'arrière il constate que l'adolescent a le souffle irrégulier, livide, sa main soutenant son bras le serrant avec tellement de force qu'un filet de sang roule le long de son bras.

Levant la tête pour plonger son regard émeraude dans celui charbon de son beau-frère, il acquiesce faiblement de la tête, signalant qu'il va bien.

Reportant son regard vers la route, il faut quelques secondes à Angeal pour que le tremblement de ses mains cessent. Hors de question de redémarrer sous peine de frôler l'accident!

Une fois remis du choc Angeal redémarre, prenant le chemin vers l'hôpital où ils y arrivent en un seul morceau. À peine installés à la salle d'attente qu'une infirmière les appelle pour les conduire au bureau du Dr. Rui.

S'arrêtant face à une porte en bois clair, la femme en tenue blanche frappe à la porte, l'ouvre , passe la tête par l'ouverture tout en annonçant au Docteur l'arrivée d'Angeal et de ses beaux-frères.

Lorsque l'adulte et les adolescents entrent dans le cabinet du Docteur, Loz et Yazoo sont surpris de constater que le Dr. Rui es une femme! Loin d'être macho, ils n'ont jamais vu de femmes porter la blouse blanche des scientifiques ou des médecins, c'est dont une première pour eux!

Méfiance est le mot qui pourrait définir les Jumeaux tellement ils gardent le silence, mais cela ne dérange aucunement le Dr. Rui qui les ausculte avec patience, douceur et gentillesse.

Désinfectant les plaies des deux frères elle leur pose quelques questions banales afin de les mettre à l'aise, mais lorsque la femme de sciences écarte les cheveux de Yazoo afin de mieux l'ausculter elle s'exclame, étonnée et ravie:

-Par la Déesse, ils sont si doux! Quel shampooing utilises-tu?

Surprit par la question, Yazoo ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Sentant ses joues devenir rapidement bouillantes, il baisse la tête, au comble de la gène.

 _Le Dr. Rui m'a fait un compliment..._ songe-t-il, touché malgré lui.

Jamais par le passé, Yazoo et ses frères n'ont jamais reçu de compliments. Kadaj et Loz lui disaient quelques fois à quel point d'eux trois c'est lui le plus beau, l'adolescent aux longs cheveux n'y croyait pas trop, tentant d'expliquer qu'il n'est pas 'beau', mais 'pas mal à regarder'.

Alors entendre un compliment venant d'une femme, Yazoo ne sait que dire.

Une heure plus tard Angeal et ses beaux-frères sont de retour à l'appartement où Angeal prépare le repas, le poignet de Yazoo étant brisé en trois fractures distingues, son poignet ayant du être plâtré alors que Loz a les mains bandées avec en plus quelques sparadraps sur le visage.

À la fin du repas les deux adolescents vont se reposer dans leur chambre sous le sourire tendre d'Angeal en voyant Loz prendre dans ses bras son jumeau. Comme pour le protéger du reste du monde...

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce 6ème chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!**

°Ces chefs d'accusation vous semblent-ils corrects? Moi, j'ai des doutes, mais merci de me corriger si jamais je me serai plantée!


	7. Rêves

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ce 7ème chapitre a été des plus facile à écrire car il ne m'a fallut que quelques heures pour le réaliser, ce qui est un exploit venant de ma part! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 7: Rêves

Quelques part en ville un homme dort dans sa chambre plongée dans une demi obscurité. Il est pourtant midi, mais l'homme revient d'une nuit de garde.

L'homme est âgé entre 20 et 30 ans, a la peau pâle, les cheveux longs et noirs. Vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, il secoue la tête à droite puis à gauche, prisonnier de son cauchemar, le visage et le haut du corps luisant de sueur, sa main gauche griffant les draps...

Oui, ''Griffant'' car le bras gauche de l'homme n'est pas fait de chaire et de sang, mais est un bras mécanique couleur or dont l'extrémité des doigts sont forts pointus et acérés. Ce bras qu'il a perdu il y a de cela des années, mais dont il ne se souvient plus de la cause de son accident, ni du pourquoi ce mécanique lui a été greffé.

Sur la table de chevet on remarque un téléphone portable, un bipeur et une carte où est inscrit en majuscule le nom du dormeur. Son nom? Vincent Valentine.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard le prénommé Vincent se réveille en sursaut, empêchant son cri d'effroi de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Encore...murmure-t-il, le souffle court. Encore ce cauchemar...

Se passant la main droite sur le visage, il soupire. Un soupir long et douloureux. Il sait que les quatre semaines qui lui font défaut continueront de le hanter.

 _Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à me souvenir? Qui peuvent être ces formes floues qui empoissonnent mon sommeil?_

Jetant un œil à son réveil, un nouveau soupir quitte la barrière de ses lèvres. Lui qui espérait dormir encore un peu, c'est raté. Mais bon, autant se préparer pour l'après-midi étant donné qu'il doit remplacer une collègue absente pour un contrôle de santé dans un collègue.

Après son réveil le Dr. Valentine avait eu en horreur les questions de ses patients concernant son bras. Oui, il avait bel et bien eu un accident trente ans plutôt. Non, il ne comprend pas ce qui avait pu causer le dérèglement de son véhicule. Non, il ne se souvient de rien malgré les années écoulées. Oui, il s'y ait fait à son bras mécanique. Et non, il n'ira pas voir un psy!

Trente ans que ses collègues de travail, sa mère° et médecin traitant (aujourd'hui retraitée) le soûlent pour qu'il aille voir un psychologue! Comme si un parfait étranger allait réussir l'exploit de lui faire revivre un mois de sa vie!

Les seules personnes ayant accepté la requête de Vincent sont ses meilleurs amis composés de Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Cid Highwind et Shalua Rui.

Ce qui est étonnant étant donné que les deux premiers sont âgés de 17 ans et sont encore au lycée, le troisième est son garagiste°° avant l'accident et la dernière est une collègue de travail, ancienne stagiaire qui l'avait désigné comme son maître de stage! Alors qu'il avait toujours refusé de s'encombrer d'un étudiant...il avait appris très vite que Miss Rui n'était pas une jeune fille sans cervelles, mais un vrai médecin dévouée à apprendre et ayant à cœur de guérir ou du moins soulager les gens attendrissant à l'hôpital.

Quittant sa chambre pour la salle de bain, le Dr. Valentine a cessé de se questionner. Il vit au jour le jour comme avant, travaillant avec efficacité à l'hôpital jusqu'à pas d'heures où ses seules distractions une fois le week-end venu sont la lecture, son entraînement aux arts martiaux et celui au pistolet.

Dans la famille Valentine et ce depuis des générations, le père offre au 16 ans du fils une arme. Pour Vincent, il avait reçu un grand et puissant revolver à triple canon répondant au nom de Cerbère, en référence explicite à la créature mythologique. Il le porte dans un large holster accroché à sa jambe droite.

Une demi-heure plus tard le Docteur Valentine sort de la salle d'eau, descendant les escaliers tout en retirant la house de protection de son bras mécanique. Un des inconvénients d'avoir un membre comme le sien est qu'on est obligé d'y prendre soin au quotidien, mais la vraie galère avait été lorsqu'il avait voulu reprendre du service, redevenir le chirurgien d'autrefois!

Les débuts avaient été pénibles, voir très douloureux, car son bras ne lui obéissait pas, restant inerte. C'est au fils des jours qu'il avait du apprivoisé son nouveau membre, sa mère l'aidant à surmonter les symptômes du ''membre fantôme'' et la douleur qui va avec.

À l'époque, du haut de ses 27 ans, jamais le Dr. Valentine n'avouerait qu'il avait été content que sa mère soit à ses côtés. Sa présence un peu envahissante, son soutient et son Amour sans faille avaient été les remèdes pour aider Vincent à aller de l'avant.

Aujourd'hui à 57 ans, bien qu'il n'ait pas pris une ride depuis l'accident, Vincent est toujours célibataire au plus grand daim de sa mère qui lui répète assez souvent lorsqu'il va la voir qu'elle souhaite devenir grand-mère!

Trente ans plus tôt et ce mille fois, Vincent avait expliqué qu'en aimant les hommes, jamais il ne pourrait être père et que même si l'opportunité d'adopter des enfants deviendrait légale, personne ne voudrait de lui comme compagnon!

Bara Valentine, née Moon, n'est pas femme a qui il est facile de faire croire que son fils unique restera célibataire toute sa vie! Elle lui avait expliqué par monts et par vaux que les hommes sont tous aveugles pour ne pas remarquer la beauté de son fils, qu'il n'a que l'embarras du choix, mais avec les années elle avait du admettre sa défaite.

Revenant au temps présent le Dr Valentine sent un petit sourire tendre étirer ses lèvres en pensant à sa mère. Une femme formidable qui avait su séduire son père le ténébreux Grimoire Valentine, un scientifique de renom, alors qu'elle-même n'était qu'un petit médecin de campagne et une romantique dans l'âme...

Cela avait été une tache ardue, mais au bout de six mois elle avait réussi à le contacter après avoir assister à une réunion parlant de la nouvelle drogue en vogue: La Mako.

Aussi différent que le jour et la nuit, Bara Moon avait du déployer des trésors d'imagination pour alimenter leur conversation, arriver à obtenir un rendez-vous en dehors du travail où ils apprirent petits à petits à se connaître.

Cinq ans. C'était le nombre d'années durant lesquelles Bara et Grimoire ont été amis jusqu'à ce jour d'hiver où il se présenta chez elle, un bouquet de roses roses artificielles en mains, les joues rouges, les yeux fuyants. Le petit mot accompagnant les fleurs était des plus romantiques qu'il soit.

Les yeux brillants de larmes de joie, elle s'était jeté dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec fougue...surprenant Grimoire qui était tombé à la renverse!

Six mois plus tard, ils se mariaient. Trois ans après leur union un fils vient agrandir la petite famille pour leur plus grand bonheur! Le nom du bébé? Vincent!

Aujourd'hui, le Dr. Valentine est un médecin reconnu par ses pairs. Non plus parce qu'il est le fils du célèbre feu-Grimoire Valentine, mais bien par son propre travail et la passion qui est la sienne lorsqu'il effectue son travail entant que chirurgien.

Pourtant une chose chiffonne le brillant chirurgien. Il n'en a jamais parlé, mais les rares fois où ses cauchemars le laissent en paix, ses rêves le font se représenter dans un champ de fleurs où une personne au visage caché danse avec grâce, ses longs cheveux d'une couleur indéterminée voltigeant sous le léger vent. Et toujours la personne tourne la tête vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvre, levant les mains dans sa direction, l'invitant à le rejoindre d'une voix encore plus tendre:

-Vincent...

Mais le chirurgien était incapable de bouger, paralysé.

Sans paraître offensée l'apparition court vers lui et bien qu'elle soit plus petite que lui, elle l'enlace, levant la tête vers lui, plongeant son regard caché dans le sien.

-Je t'aime, Vincent Valentine...

Et alors que l'apparition est sur le point de l'embrasser, le réveil tire Vincent des bras de Morphée!

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Surprises?Contentes? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews!**

°Je n'ai rien contre Grimoire Valentine, mais je trouve dommage qu'on ne connaisse pas la mère de Vincent! Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse en japonais ce prénom signifie ''Rose'' qui a un rapport avec la fleur du même nom!

°°Je me doute que le choix du métier de Cid surprend, mais je ne le vois pas être aviateur et être ami avec Vincent! Autant qu'il ait un métier terrestre, mais je vous rassure sur un point: Il rêve, quand même, de devenir aviateur professionnel!


	8. Mauvais souvenirs

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je sens qu'avec ce chapitre, je vais me faire doublement tuer, moi! Je vous assure, chères fans et cher fans, que je n'y peux rien! Lorsque mon imagination part à toutes vitesses, il est impérative pour moi d'écrire tout ce qu'elle me souffle à l'oreille...Bien que j'aurais voulu qu'elle se montre plus sympa' envers les personnages!**

Chapitre 8: Mauvais souvenirs

Kadaj est furieux. Ce n'est pas de l'irritation ou de la colère, mais bel et bien de la fureur. _Commence a-t-elle osé me mettre 16 sur 20?!_

Levant la tête, il foudroie sa prof' de mathématique et de sciences du regard, les poings serrés, tremblant de rage. Un instant plus tard, son teint devient livide, toute fureur envolée.

 _Ya'...Loz...il leur est arrivé quelque chose!_

Se levant précipitamment, il quitte sa classe, sourd aux appels de sa professeur, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du numéro 0978/33.41.59*. Vous pouvez laisser un message après le signal sonore, merci de votre appel. Biiip...

-Zol, c'est Kad'! Ya' et toi allez bien?! Rappelle-moi!

Alors qu'il est sur le point de quitter l'établissement scolaire, il percute quelque chose qui le rattrape par le poignet, son portable lui échappant des mains!

-Ohlà, jeune homme! s'exclame une voix bourrue que connaît très bien Kadaj. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs?

Levant la tête, Kadaj foudroie des yeux la montagne de muscles qui lui fait face, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine...

La montagne de muscles n'est nul autre que Barret Wallace, directeur de l'école où Kadaj est élève. Du haut de ses 2 mètres le directeur de l'établissement est un homme au premier abord détestant l'injustice et le non-respect envers la nature, il cache un cœur d'or débordant de tendresse qu'il éprouve envers ses étudiants qu'il aime appeler ''Mes gamins''.

Homme de couleur, Monsieur Wallace a dut se battre dès l'adolescence pour se faire respecter contre les lois idiotes qui stipulait que tous êtres de couleur n'ont pas le droit au travail, au mariage avec une femme ou un homme blanc et autres bêtises de ce genre!

L'arrivée de Rufus Shinra à la présidence a ravit Barret, les nombreux citoyens de couleur et les égalitaires dont Angeal et Genesis font parti! Barret avait été très touché en reconnaissant deux de ses meilleurs élèves lorsqu'il avait apprit par le plus grand des hasards qu'ils sont membres de l'association Égalité pour tous!

À 50 ans, Barret Wallace est loin d'être idiot. Étant père, il reconnaît facilement lorsque des élèves arrivent têtes basses, plus mous que des caramels ou au contraire explosifs sans raisons apparentes. Le jour où le Professeur Hojo était venu inscrire Kadaj dans son établissement, il avait eu en horreur l'homme de sciences.

La façon qu'il avait de parler de Kadaj, le dépeignant comme un moins que rien qui mérite qu'on le corrige si on souhaite obtenir de bon résultats, son autorisation pour qu'on lève la main sur lui en cas de rébellion et autres 'conseils' de ce genre avait fait frémir d'horreur et de colère le cœur de Barret!

Certes, Kadaj n'était pas un élève ordinaire avec sa chevelure mercure, son teint pâle et son regard émeraude et encore moins facile car telle une bombe à retardement il était capable d'exploser de fureur pour un motif aussi insignifiant qu'une faute de grammaire ou une mauvaise traduction voir encore une note inférieure à 20!

Depuis l'inscription Barret n'avait rencontré que les frères aînés de Kadaj et autant dire qu'il avait été au comble de la surprise en les voyant! Qu'on se le dise, un enfant aux yeux émeraudes et à la chevelure argentée ça ne court pas les rues, mais alors deux autres! Ce jour-là Barret avait arrêté de boire son bourbon du soir car il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas arrivé à l'école, bourré comme un alcoolique notoire!

Et pourtant, non. Le directeur n'était pas soul, la preuve avait été que Yazoo et Loz s'étaient présentés, excusant leur père qui ne pouvait venir au rendez-vous, les ayant envoyé à sa place.

Barret avait expliqué aux frères de Kadaj qu'il était fier de compter dans les murs de l'école un élève aussi talentueux que leur petit frère, mais avait eu la maladresse de leur demander si leur père pouvait trouver une activité pour canaliser la fureur de son petit dernier!

Le lendemain matin avait vu arriver Kadaj, tête basse, mais avec la même aura noire qu'à son arrivée, restant muet toute la journée, gardant obstinément la tête baissée. Inquiète, Marlène avait été en parlé à Barret qui est son père adoptif qui avait convoqué le pré-adolescent.

Lorsque ce dernier était entré dans son bureau, Barret lui avait redressé la tête avec force pour ouvrir de grands yeux choqués. Visage tuméfié, lèvre fendue et des marques douteuses au cou. Tel était le triste tableau dont avait été témoin Barret qui, sans le savoir, en téléphonant à la police allait révéler au monde juridique la maltraitance dont Kadaj et ses frères sont victimes, donnant naissance au procès le plus suivi par tous les médias du pays...

C'est un léger reniflement qui alerte Barret. Redescendant sur Terre, l'adulte s'aperçoit que Kadaj tremble, pleurant à chaudes larmes...minute...Kadaj? Pleurer? Impossible!

Jamais par le passé, Barret Wallace n'a vu ou entendu Kadaj pleurer! Avoir les yeux brillants de larmes, c'était très rare, mais pas impossible pour lui, mais là...

-Hé, petiot! tente-t-il de le réconforter. Que se passe-t-il?

-...mes frères...murmure le pré-adolescent. 'soin...de moi...

Comme pour rappeler son propriétaire de son existence, le téléphone portable de Kadaj se met à sonner! Et autant dire que le hurlement en guise de musique d'appel est loin d'être tout sauf discret...

Réussissant à libérer son bras, Kadaj court vers l'angle où se trouve son téléphone, le ramasse et d'un coup sec l'ouvre pour le porter à son oreille!

-Moshimoshi? crie-t-il presque, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Le visage lumineux de Kadaj s'assombrit aussitôt, voir se ferme complètement, en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Dō yatte watashi no bangō o te ni iremashita ka? (1) demande-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

C'est Loz qui avait avertit Barret, lors d'une réunion parents-prof', que lui et ses frères parlent couramment japonais. Qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, mais qu'il devait respecter ce secret afin de ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son petit frère. Baret avait promis.

-Janku! (2) hurle Kadaj. Anata wa watashi no kyōdai-tachi to watashi no aisuruhito o kizutsukeru shinkei o motte imashita! Watashi wa anata no kuchi o osu to anata ni tsumazuku to iu yakusoku o shimasu! (3)

Barret essaye de comprendre de quoi parle son élève, mais il doit s'avouer vaincu car les langues n'ont jamais été sa tasse de thé!

-Anata no kyōi wa watashi o osorenai! (4)

Un claquement sec met fin à la conversation. Kadaj est au comble de la fureur comme jamais Barret et les professeurs ne l'ont vu si on juge ses yeux brillant, ses poings serrés et son corps tremblant de la tête aux pieds de rage contenue...

Se mettant en marche, il ordonne au directeur de le ramener chez lui. Tout de suite.

En temps ordinaire Barret aurait refusé que l'un de ses élèves quitte l'établissement scolaire sans réel motif, mais son instinct lui souffle que s'il a le malheur de refuser la rage de Kadaj tombera sur lui comme un éclair!

-Suis-moi. accepte-t-il.

Moins d'une heure plus tard Kadaj et le directeur de son école se retrouvent devant la porte qui mène à l'appartement où vivent Angeal et Sephiroth! En lisant les noms des habitants, Barret en est tout étonné! Il n'ignore pas qu'Angeal est gay, mais il ne savait pas qu'il était en ménage avec Sephiroth Crescent!

Frappant à la porte, il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que cette dernière ne s'ouvre sur Angeal qui, surprit en voyant Kadaj, n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ce dernier fonce dans la chambre d'amis qu'il partage avec ses aînés!

-Que se passe-t-il, Professeur? prend-il la parole.

-Puis-je entrer? demande Barret.

Dix minutes plus tard Barret Wallace a mit Angeal au courant. Les sourcils froncés, Angeal est inquiet, mais professionnalise jusqu'au bout des ongles, il ne montre pas son inquiétude à son ancien professeur.

-Ce coup de fil ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais seul Kadaj pourrait éclaircir la conversation qu'il a eu.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il se confiera aussi facilement. C'est une vrai cocote-minute qui peut exploser à n'importe quel instant.

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres du mari de Sephiroth.

-Je sais. acquiesce-t-il en se souvent de sa rencontre avec le pré-adolescent.

Si Barret est surprit, il fait confiance à son instinct. Car qui mieux que lui connaît Angeal Hewley? Hormis sa mère, il peut se vanter de connaître les mécanismes qui font d'Angeal un adulte responsable et mature.

Pendant que les adultes discutent, Kadaj est dans la chambre, à genoux sur le tapis, pleurant de soulagement en voyant ses frères profondément endormis, se jurant en son âme et conscience qu'il fera payer au centuple les blessures de ses aînés lorsqu'il eut remarqué le poignet plâtré, les mains bandées et les sparadraps.

 _Qui que ce soit le salaud qui a touché à mes frangins, il ne perd rien pour attendre! Foi de Trio!_

Sortant de la chambre, il entend la conversation entre son directeur et son beau-frère. Curieux, il se cache derrière le canapé, jetant un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine, épiant la conversation des adultes.

-...mon mari, mais je ne le comprends pas. soupire Angeal. Dans moins de un mois il devra prendre une décision, mais je me refuse à laisser Kadaj et ses frères à l'orphelinat.

Un petit silence pendant lequel les adultes boivent une gorgée de leur boisson respective.

-Doit-il en souffrir, je suis prêt à sacrifier mon mariage pour permettre au Trio de vivre la vie qu'ils auraient du connaître.

En entendant ces mots, Kadaj ne sait que penser. D'un côté il est heureux qu'un adulte les protège ses frères et lui-même et de l'autre il se sent insulté. Ou plus exactement...la mémoire de Tseng.

Sentant son cœur se serrer à l'évocation du prénom, Kadaj se secoue la tête afin d'empêcher de nouvelle larmes de rouler.

 _Une fois, ça suffit!_ se sermonne-t-il avec colère. _J'vais pas me mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine! J'suis plus le gamin d'autrefois!_

Pourtant, les souvenirs se révèlent les plus forts. Ces souvenirs du temps où un homme avait réussi l'exploit à briser sa carapace. Ce temps où il apprit ce que ça voulait dire être aimé...

FLASH-BACK°

À presque cinq ans, poings sur les hanches, Kadaj fixe le jeune homme qui leur fait face à ses frères et lui. Visage impassible, grand, la vingtaine, le grain de peau couleur banane (à ses yeux d'enfant) les cheveux mi-longs et noirs, l'œil en amande couleur miel, une musculature discrète et des habits trop formels forment l'individu qui se tient devant le Trio.

Le Professeur Hojo vient de les quitter après avoir fait de brèves présentations. L'unique chose que Kadaj a retenu des explications fournies par son père à l'individu aux yeux en amandes est son nom. Tseng.

Leur père avait engagé le jeune adulte en guise de garde du corps. Ça, c'était la version officielle, mais la VRAIE raison de l'engagement du prénommé Tseng était pour remplacer leur professeur de sport et apprentissage des armes en tous genres.

Si au tout début Tseng avait été horrifié en apprenant la véritable raison de son embauche, il sympathisa très vite avec les deux premier-nés, alors qu'avec le petit dernier les choses se révélaient extrêmement tendues jusqu'au jour où, ne voyant pas arriver ses élèves, Tseng s'était dirigé vers leur chambre où il avait été témoin d'une scène que jamais il n'aurait cru capable un être humain sur un enfant...ou plus exactement un père sur son enfant!

Tétanisé par l'horreur, incapable de parler tellement la vue qu'il s'offre à lui le répugne, Tseng se sent sale, impuissant. Car devant ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi, il voit le Professeur Hojo...

 _Non, je dois être en plein cauchemar!_ secoue-t-il de la tête. _Ce n'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller, il le faut! Je dois me rév..._

Un grognement satisfait parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de Tseng qui recule, vert de dégoût, yeux écarquillés d'horreur...mais pas assez vite puisque son dos entre en contact avec un torse, sa pomme d'Adam rencontrant le froid d'une lame.

-Un mot à qui que ce soit, t'es mort. Pigé?

Nullement besoin de se retourner, Tseng sait que l'homme qui le menace est des plus sérieux. Acquiesçant en silence, il soupire de soulagement lorsque l'homme s'éloigne, mais se raidit rapidement lorsqu'il voit ce même homme entrer dans la chambre des enfants pour parler au Professeur Hojo qui tourne la tête vers lui, visiblement furieux d'avoir été surpris.

Les heures puis les jours suivants ont été un véritable casse-tête pour Tseng qui luttait difficilement contre ses émotions...jusqu'au jour où prit d'une évidence le jeune adulte ne réussisse l'exploit à quitter le laboratoire de son employeur, emportant dans sa fuite les trois frères, Kadaj dans ses bras.

La fuite avait duré huit jours. Huit longs jours durant lesquels Tseng avait tenté d'expliquer aux garçons qu'il allait les amener avec lui chez un juge afin que leur père n'ait plus leur garde. C'est durant ces huit jours que Kadaj accepta de se faire câliner par Tseng, de confier ses peurs, ses questions, ses doutes, ses joies.

Pour le Trio, Tseng était l'image d'un Ange venu les sauver! Cependant un malaise de Yazoo et une montée de fièvre chez Kadaj avait trahis leur position, permettant aux soldats°° sous les ordres de Hojo de les retrouver assez facilement, à leur tête se trouvant l'homme qui avait menacé Tseng.

Cette fois-ci Tseng s'était battu comme un lion, tirant sur les hommes ayant eu le malheur de toucher les enfants sous sa protection. Lorsque son arme refusa de déverser les balles qu'elle contenait, le jeune homme ne prit pas peur, affrontant à mains nues les assaillants, mais quarante hommes contre un se révéla être un combat inégal où un coup dans le ventre suivi d'un autre à la nuque le firent tomber à genoux sous les yeux agrandis de peur et les visages pâles des trois frères qui hurlèrent son prénom tout en essayant de se débattre...en vain malheureusement.

Moins de trois heures plus tard les trois enfants étaient de retour dans leur prison.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues, Kadaj sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en se souvenant des six mois pendant lesquels Tseng avait fait preuve de gentillesse envers ses aînés et lui-même. Ce n'était pas grand choses: un gâteau au chocolat (mandarine pour Yazoo) pour les anniversaires, des peluches (ours pour Loz, licorne pour Yazoo et dragon pour lui), une photographie d'eux quatre après que Tseng ait trouvé un appareil-photo intelligent pour prendre des photos seul!

Portant sa main gauche à sa cheville, Kadajl remonte le bas de son pantalon révélant un pendentif en or où pendent les lettres 'L', 'Y', et 'T', cadeau de Tseng avant que les hommes de Hojo ne les retrouve. C'est la dernière lettre qu'il caresse du bout des doigts.

Pendant des jours il avait harcelé de questions son père et les hommes venus les récupérer pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait de Tseng jusqu'au jour où il surprit une conversation entre son père et le chef des soldats où ce dernier riait en racontant avec forts de détails son après-midi (et celle de ses hommes) de folie avec le traître tout en l'appelant sa pute.

À 5 ans, Kadaj n'ignorait pas ce que le mot pute peut signifier. Après tout, n'était-il pas le jouet de son père lorsque son père était trop énervé?

Prit d'un haut-le-cœur, le pré-adolescent se lève brusquement, révélant sa présence aux adultes, et les mains plaquées contre sa bouche, se met à courir vers la salle de bain où il rend son dix heures.

 _Jamais..._ songe Kadaj. _Ni Zol, ni Ya' ne doivent apprendre ce secret! Ils culpabiliseraient et ça, je m'y refuse! C'est à moi et à moi seul d'affronter mes secrets!_

 **Note de l'auteure: Tout le monde a rangé fourche et flambeau? Je peux me montrer à nouveau ou je suis condamnée à rester caché dans ma grotte? J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en veuillez pas trop...**

 **PS: Loz et Yazoo ont reçu le même bijou en or où seules les lettres 'Y', 'K' et 'T' pour Loz et les lettres 'L', 'K' et 'T' pour Yazoo! Comme Kadaj, les Jumeaux portent ces pendentifs cachés sous leur pantalon!**

°Pour ce flash-back, je l'ai fais assez court car je n'avais pas l'imagination pour l'écrire avec plus de détails, j'espère qu'il vous aura apporté des réponses!

°°Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres noms que 'soldats' car comment appeler des hommes au service d'un savant fou?

*J'ai inventé ce numéro de téléphone! Car je ne pense pas qu'un préfixe commence par neuf!

1) « Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro? »,

2) « Ordure! »,

3) « Vous avez eu le culot par le passé de blesser une personne chère à mes frères et moi! J'vous fais la promesse de vous buter si j'revois votre gueule! »,

4) « Vos menaces ne me font pas peur! »


	9. Bataille contre les souvenirs

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Écris et terminé ce chapitre en seulement quelques heures, j'ai le plaisir de vous le publier ce soir! Sur ce, passez une agréable lecture!**

Chapitre 9: Bataille contre les souvenirs

En rentrant chez lui, Genesis Rhapsodos est surprit en voyant son appartement plongé dans une douce obscurité, éclairé de-ci de-là de lampes tamisées, une musique romantique en fond sonore. En rangeant son manteau, ses chaussures et sa mallette à leurs places, il baisse les yeux lorsque ses pieds entrent en contact avec quelque chose de doux.

S'agenouillant, Maître Rhapsodos découvre des pétales de roses rouges. De plus en plus surprit, il se redresse et suit les pétales qui le dirige vers la cuisine.

En arrivant à la cuisine il voit qu'un ragoût de tofu chauffe au four alors que sur la gazinière se trouve deux casseroles et un poêlon dont une est rempli de légumes cuits à la vapeur, le poêlon contient de la sauce à la noisette alors que l'autre casserole contient du risotto.

L'eau vient à la bouche de Genesis, mais son instinct lui ordonne de se diriger vers la salle à manger, ce qu'il fit. Une nappe blanche où sont éparpillés d'autres pétales, le bougeoir en verre et la vaisselle en porcelaine de sa grand-mère qu'il ne sort que pour les grandes occasions...

Des bras timides l'enlacent par derrière, calant son dos contre un torse musclé. Le doux parfum de noisettes est un très bon indicateur pour reconnaître l'homme qui se trouve derrière lui. Sans briser l'étreinte, il se retourne, passant ses bras derrière la nuque de son interlocuteur, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

Sourire qui s'accentue en voyant son amant sourire. Un rapide coup d'œil informe Maître Rhapsodos que son chéri porte l'amulette qu'il lui a acheté 4 ans auparavant dont le lapis-lazuli est joliment mit en valeur par le kimono rouge° dont est revêtu son amant.

Six ans auparavant, il se souvient d'être tombé sur un article sur internet parlant de la signification des couleurs. Curieux, il l'avait lu, mais il en était ressorti choqué en comprenant pourquoi le mystérieux contact de son collègue ne revêtait que du noir...

 _ **C'est la couleur du raffinement et la solennité, mais aussi de la mort, du diable, du deuil, de la magie, de la violence, de la maladie, de la malchance et du mystère.** _ avait-il lu. _Il a du lui arriver quelque chose de terrible pour refuser de porter d'autres couleurs!_

À l'époque, il était tombé amoureux de cet homme silencieux, au sérieux inébranlable, très efficace dans son métier, mais refusant de se lier avec d'autres personnes. Ce dernier détail avait titillé la curiosité de Genesis qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez lui pour apprendre par la gardienne d'immeuble qu'à part pour son travail et les courses Monsieur Himanad°° vit seul.

Pendant une année Genesis avait travaillé comme un fou pour tenter de trouver une piste pour expliquer le malaise de l'élu de son cœur. Car il avait bien remarqué que le Chasseur de Primes ne se sent pas à son aise lorsqu'il y a foule!

Un soir, il eut la surprise de voir l'homme qui fait battre son cœur chez lui! Dans son salon! Genesis crut rêver, mais les menaces que l'homme avait prononcé avaient été sans appel! Il ordonnait à Genesis d'arrêter ses recherches sur lui s'il souhaitait garder la vie sauve, mais Maître Rhapsodos lui avait expliqué qu'il s'y refusait car il l'aime et qu'il veut le connaître.

-...si vous prétendez m'aimer, alors laissez-moi tranquille. avait terminé le Chasseur de Primes Himanad.

Bien entendu, Genesis n'avait pas tenu compte des menaces, travaillant avec plus d'ardeur pour percer la carapace de l'homme dont il est tombé amoureux sans avertir la police lorsqu'il recevait des lettres de menaces ou des coups de fil anonymes.

L'Amour lui faisait-il perdre la tête? Au contraire, Genesis était persuadé que ces menaces et coups de fil étaient le signe qu'il n'était plus très loin de la vérité...

Un jour qu'il terminait plus tard que prévu, Genesis avait pu que Monsieur Himanad l'attendait de pieds ferme à son appartement. Et pour la première fois en presque deux ans qu'il le connaît, Maître Rhapsodos avait eu peur en voyant l'arme pointée sur lui, mais ce que ni le Chasseur de Primes, ni lui, n'avaient pensé est que le temps orageux allait les aider à avancer...

Lorsqu'un premier éclair avait déchiré le ciel, Monsieur Himanad avait sursauté, pointant son arme ailleurs que sur Genesis. Au deuxième, il était tombé à terre, son arme lui échappant, se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains, hurlant de terreur...

Sans réfléchir, Genesis avait couru vers l'homme qui fait battre son cœur pour le prendre dans ses bras. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le Chasseur de Primes était incapable de différencier la réalité du souvenir, mais pendant les trois heures que dura le mauvais temps, Genesis prit conscience du secret de l'homme dont il est amoureux.

Le lendemain matin avait trouvé Genesis et le Chasseur de Primes enlacés, profondément endormis sur le tapis du salon.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que Maître Rhapsodos avait trouvé la détermination d'aller frapper chez le Chasseur de Primes afin qu'il réponde à ses questions!

-Très bien...avait soupiré ce denier.

Pendant quatre heures Monsieur Himanad avait raconté sa vie jusqu'à ce terrible jour où il avait perdu sa virginité, terminant avec des yeux brillant de larmes retenues.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, pleurant à chaudes larmes, Genesis avait couru vers Tseng pour l'enlacer, lui murmurant à l'oreille des promesses d'Amour, de toujours l'aimer, de lui être fidèle et de ne jamais lui causer chagrin ou tristesse!

Pour sceller cette promesse, Genesis avait tendrement embrassé Tseng...après avoir reçu son accord!

C'est ainsi que quatre ans plus tard ils sont toujours ensemble, encore plus amoureux qu'au premier jour. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour exprimer leur Amour, leurs lèvres le font d'elles-même dans un baiser passionné durant lequel Tseng soulève son amant de terre, les dirigeant vers la chambre...

Une heure plus tard, c'est nus comme à leur venue au monde que Tseng et Genesis continuent de s'embrasser, légèrement fatigué par leur précédente activité. Le premier est couché sur le lit, alors que l'autre est allongé sur son amant, jouant avec les cheveux longs de ce dernier.

-Gen'? l'appelle Tseng en mettant fin au baiser.

-Hm? lève la tête le susnommé, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, l'œil brillant de luxure.

Pouffant de rire, Tseng donne une légère pichenette à son amant, l'œil brillant d'amusement:

-Sois sérieux, veux-tu? J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer...

-Quoi dont? demande Genesis en s'installant à la gauche de son amant.

-Ta main.

Levant un sourcil, Genesis obéit. Le sourire de Tseng s'accentue lorsqu'il pose la main de son amant sur son ventre. Fronçant des sourcils, Genesis ouvre la bouche pour questionner son chéri, mais ce dernier le prend de court d'une voix nouée par l'émotion:

-Tu vas être papa!

Il faut une seconde pour que l'information monte au cerveau de Genesis qui ouvre de grands yeux étonnés en comprenant de quoi parle son chéri!

-Je...Parents? murmure-t-il d'une petite voix incrédule. Toi et moi?

Devant l'acquiescement muet et les larmes de joie qui roulent le long des joues de son amant, Genesis sent son cœur bondir de bonheur, un cri de pure joie s'échappant de ses lèvres, bondissant sur son chéri, l'embrassant avec fougue!

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Ravies? Comment trouvez la revanche que la vie offre en permettant à Tseng d'être père? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis!**

°C'est une couleur qui symbolise la bonne fortune, la joie, la prospérité, la fête, le bonheur et une longue vie.

°°Nom signifiant ''Glacier'' en Hindi


	10. Ne jamais sous-estimer

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Petit chapitre qu'est ce 10ème car je ne savais pas trop comment le combler, mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira! Ah, oui, petite info qui a toute son importance! Le chapitre 11 mettra du temps à venir car ce week-end je pars en France chez de la famille et je devrais demander conseil à une auteure dont j'apprécie beaucoup la fiction qu'elle écrit car je ne souhaite pas écrire n'importe quoi! Car oui, le sujet de ce 11ème chapitre est un sujet assez délicat car je ne m'y connais pas assez, alors ne soyez pas déçues et déçus si jamais je devrais le présenter sous une forme A ou B! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10: Ne jamais sous-estimer un timide

S'interrompant, Angeal et Barret n'ont pas le temps de cligner des yeux que les cheveux de Kadaj sont la seule chose qu'ils remarquent, courant vers la salle de bain où il s'enferme à double tour.

-Kadaj! l'appelle Angeal.

C'est le bruit peu ragoutant d'un estomac qui se vide avec forces qui informe le mari de Sephiroth que son jeune beau-frère vomit. Alors qu'il est sur le point de tambouriner à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre sur un Kadaj, le visage verdâtre, le corps tremblant doucement comme s'il serait grippé.

-Je...ça va. chuchote-t-il.

Posant sa main sur le front du pré-adolescent, Barret soupire discrètement de soulagement.

-Pas de fièvre. tourne-t-il la tête vers Angeal. Sûrement un truc que tu as mangé à 10h. Te sens-tu capable de retourner à l'école? Il y a la visite médicale cette après-midi.

S'il y a bien une chose que Kadaj a en horreur c'est bien les hommes de sciences! Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui accepte. Retournant dans la chambre, le pré-adolescent embrasse tendrement ses frères, leur promettant en japonais de les venger.

Une heure plus tard Kadaj est de retour en classe où il se rend à son cours de langues mortes afin de se vider la tête. Telle n'est pas sa surprise en découvrant ses affaires à sa place! En scannant la classe des yeux, son regard s'arrête sur Marlène, la fille adoptive du directeur. Cette dernière lui sourit timidement tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Fronçant des sourcils, Kadaj se détourne de sa camarade, s'asseyant à sa place sous le regard peiné de la pré-adolescente qui baisse la tête, triste. Ce que la jeune fille ignore est qu'à chaque fois qu'il la voit le cœur de Kadaj bat comme un fou dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains deviennent moites de sueur!

 _Je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi méchant avec Marlène..._ pense-t-il. _Elle est la seule qui ne s'est jamais moqué de moi, restant elle-même: gentille, douce..._

À 13h40 les professeurs libèrent leurs élèves, leur rappelant les règles à respecter lors du contrôle médical...faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Kadaj qui, lui, connaît dans les moindres détails ce qu'est une visite médicale!

Enfin...lorsque les collègues de son père voulaient bien se comporter comme médecins!

Debout devant la file d'élèves, torse nu et ayant pour seul habit son boxer, Kadaj a les bras croisés sur son torse, l'ennuie clairement visible sur le visage. L'inconvénient lorsqu'on s'appelle Hojo est qu'on est dans la foule du milieu et que Kadaj est connu pour n'être pas très patient...

C'est pourquoi il sursaute lorsqu'une voix d'homme l'appelle! Des éclats de rire le font se retourner, foudroyant les élèves qui perdent rapidement leur bonne humeur devant l'intensité du regard noir que leur jette Kadaj.

Satisfait des mines apeurées dont il est la cause, le pré-adolescent sourit. Pas un sourire aimable ou d'excuse, mais un sourire encore plus effrayant!

En entrant dans l'infirmière, Kadaj s'étonne de voir un homme plus jeune que son beau-frère aux yeux rubis, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, un stéthoscope autour du cou, le visage impassible, mais ce qui surprend le pré-adolescent est le bras gauche de l'adulte!

-Installe-toi. l'invite-t-il à s'asseoir.

Obéissant, Kadaj s'installe. Il remarque du premier coup d'oeil le badge où est inscrit le nom de l'adulte.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mal à l'aise devant cet homme?_ fronce-t-il des sourcils. _Je suis persuadé que..._

-Ton nom est-il bien Kadaj Hojo? prend la parole le médecin.

-Savez pas lire? réplique, moqueur, Kadaj.

Le médecin lève les yeux du dossier pour les plonger dans ceux, émeraudes, du pré-adolescent tout en refermant le dossier.

-Soit. Que peux-tu m'apprendre qu'il ne soit inscrit dans ton dossier?

-Rien. sourit avec défi Kadaj.

Se levant, le médecin fait signe à Kadaj de se diriger vers une autre pièce où se trouve la table d'auscultation et autres matériels d'une visite médicale. Le médecin prend note du poids du pré-adolescent, sa taille, le test de la vue et les autres, mais lorsque l'adulte s'approche de Kadaj avec une aiguille, ce dernier perd des couleurs, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce que remarque le médecin.

-Bélonéphobie.

Devant le silence de Kadaj, le médecin n'a pas le choix, il effectue son travail, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que Kadaj perd connaissance! Rattrapant son patient in-extremis le docteur Valentine l'allonge sur la table d'auscultation.

Avec des gestes sûrs il ausculte une nouvelle fois le pré-adolescent, mais est satisfait de constater qu'à part sa phobie, rien n'a déclarer son évanouissement. Il peut effectuer la prise de sang sans problèmes puisque son jeune patient est dans les pommes. Vingt minutes plus tard la visite est terminée, un professeur est venu apporter les vêtements de Kadaj, aidant le médecin à rhabiller le pré-adolescent toujours endormi.

Lorsque la cloche sonne 15 heures Kadaj dort toujours aussi profondément, faisant froncer des sourcils le médecin, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus en profondeur qu'on frappe à la porte.

-Entrez.

Un adolescent de très grande taille entre, s'excuse poliment de déranger l'homme de sciences.

-Monsieur Wallace m'a dit que je trouverai mon petit frère ici. Est-il avec vous?

Acquiesçant, le docteur Valentine fait signe à l'adolescent de le suivre. En chemin, il examine l'adolescent du coin de l'oeil.

 _Mêmes cheveux argentés, même regard émeraude. Pas de doute possible, hormis la forme du visage et leur taille, ce garçon est le frère aîné de Kadaj._

Arrivés dans la pièce où se trouve la table d'auscultation et le tableau pour les tests de la vue l'adulte désigne la table du menton où Loz voit son frère, roulé en boule, profondément endormi.

S'avançant de sa démarche silencieuse Loz prend son frère dans ses bras qui grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais qui fait sourire Loz.

Quittant l'infirmerie Loz et Vincent se dirigent vers le parking qui est facilement accessible par l'infirmerie où un autre étudiant semble les attendre, assit sagement sur une moto, lisant un livre d'une main, l'autre étant recouverte de plâtre jusqu'à mi-coude, ses longs cheveux argents se soulevant par la légère brise automnale.

En s'approchant davantage, Vincent Valentine sent son cœur cesser de battre! _Impossible! Ça ne peut être vrai!_

Comme pour se moquer de lui, l'apparition dans le rêve de Vincent se superpose à l'adolescent faisant battre le cœur du médecin plus vite que la normale!

Se sentant observé, Yazoo lève la tête de son ouvrage pour plonger son regard émeraude dans celui rubis de l'adulte. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, il baisse derechef la tête, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles!

-Ya'? se fait entendre la voix de Kadaj dans un bâillement. 'va?

Incapable de parler, Yazoo acquiesce silencieusement. Encore endormi, Kadaj s'installe confortablement dans le side-car de son aîné de grande taille, s'enroulant dans la couverture, se rendormant aussi vite!

N'ayant pas remarqué le trouble chez son jumeau, Loz salue le médecin pour ensuite chevaucher sa moto. Yazoo imite aussitôt son frère, rangeant son ouvrage dans le coffre où Loz range ses casques.

Un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, il s'installe derrière son jumeau où il passe son bras valide sur la taille de Loz qui démarre après une courte salutation envers l'adulte qui y répond d'un simplement acquiescement, encore troublé.

Durant le trajet qui ramène les trois frères chez Angeal et Sephiroth, Yazoo est perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Pourquoi cet homme me semble-t-il si familier? Pourquoi avais-je envie de me blottir contre lui? Qu'il me serre dans ses bras? Qu'il...J'ai du attraper une insolation, jamais je ne pourrais plaire à quelqu'un encore moins au Docteur Valentine!_

Plusieurs minutes plus tard les trois frères arrivent à l'appartement où ils sont attendus par Sephiroth! Bras croisés, visage fermé, ce dernier les regarde descendre de la moto, fronçant davantage des sourcils en voyant le plâtre qu'aborde le bras de Yazoo.

 _De mieux en mieux._ songe-t-il, agacé.

C'est dans un silence tendu que les quatre frères remontent à l'appartement, Loz portant Kadaj toujours endormi dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination Angeal n'est pas là, mais prévenant il a laissé un mot à son mari, lui expliquant qu'il est parti faire des courses.

 _Super..._ soupire-t-il. _Je me tape le Trio seuls à la maison!_

Comprenant qu'il souhaite être seul Yazoo et Loz laissent leur frère seul, rejoignant leur chambre où ce dernier allonge Kadaj sur le lit, le bordant avec tendresse, bien que son cœur saigne de l'indifférence qu'affiche Sephiroth à leur égard.

Ayant allumé l'ordinateur, Yazoo lit un à un des articles vieux de trente ans...

 _Je l'avais bien reconnu, l'homme de tout à l'heure est bien le Dr. Valentine._ réfléchit-il. _Les journaux et le rapport de police de l'époque disent qu'un mois s'est écoulé depuis son accident, mais qu'il n'était pas présent sur les lieux accidentés. Ce n'est qu'après 4 semaines et une enquête pour disparition classée sans suite que le père de Rufus Shinra l'aurait trouvé inconscient à mi-chemin de l'hôpital où il l'aurait amené de toute urgence puisqu'il était presque mort de froid!_

Sortant de sous sa chemise un pendentif en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles, Yazoo appuie sur un petit bouton où un embout métallique fait son apparition à la base du trèfle qu'il insère dans la tour de l'ordinateur où un dossier apparaît sur l'écran.

Né ambidextre, Yazoo sait parfaitement écrire de la main gauche comme de la main droite, il clique sur le dossier puis sur un autre dont le titre est 'Créations'.

Parano ou astucieux, le professeur Hojo écrivait ses recherches, ses rapports, ses conclusions et ses victoires en hongrois. Ce que personne ne sait est que cette langue est la langue maternelle de la mère du savant fou°, mais ce que ce dernier ne sait pas est que l'un de ses fils cadets est doté d'une incroyable mémoire pour les langues étrangères, alors il a été très facile pour Yazoo de comprendre les monologues paternels lorsque ce dernier se croyait seul ou pensait que les petits frères de Sephiroth ne le comprennent pas!

Si on devrait demander l'avis de gens extérieurs au cercle qu'a connu Yazoo, les gens le décriraient comme quelqu'un de silencieux, beau garçon, élève studieux et très timide! Ce qui est vrai, mais jamais les gens n'arriveront à croire que derrière la beauté du jumeau de Loz se cache une intelligence longtemps refoulée...

Pas vraiment un surdoué et encore moins un sous-doué, Yazoo est curieux du passé. Autant l'avenir lui fait peur, autant le passé le passionne! C'est pourquoi il n'a pas hésité, six mois avant l'arrivée de la police, a faire une copie des dossiers des travaux paternels, son instinct lui ayant soufflé à l'oreille que connaissant son père ce dernier serait capable de les détruire...et il eut raison.

Cependant, il ne sut avouer aux policiers venus les libérer qu'il possède une copie des dossiers de son père dont un pourrait les intéresser...


	11. Ma grossesse due à 1 oubli (1ère partie)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous remercie de votre patience car comme je l'avais écris sur mon profil, j'étais partie en France ce W-E afin de retrouver de la famille! Le trajet de départ était super long, mais le séjour en valait la peine! Par contre, le retour en Belgique m'a parut beaucoup plus long que notre départ! Sans compter qu'il y avait eu des ralentissements peu de temps après être de retour sur les routes malmenées de Belgique!**

 **Brève de blabla! Via ce 11ème chapitre où Tseng va vous raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé! Oui, on peut dire que c'est un POV étant donné que c'est Tseng qui parle! Alors oui, il est écrit à l'imparfait, mais SVP, écrivez-moi un MP pour me dire où je me serai trompée! Sur ce, je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 11: Ma grossesse due à un oubli (1ère partie)

 _Je m'appelle Tseng Himanad, j'ai 26 ans et je suis enceint._

 _Je suis né en Inde d'une mère asiatique albinos et d'un père Hindou, ne me demandez pas plus, je refuse de m'étendre plus sur mon passé. Ce passé que j'ai pris soin d'enterrer._

 _À 18 ans, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et avais économisé assez d'argent pour quitter mon pays de naissance. Lorsque j'ai posé le pied sur ce sol que je foule depuis 8 ans, il m'a été assez difficile de trouver l'hôpital où je devais me rendre tout en cherchant du travail._

 _Deux jours après la première opération, je me suis senti...Comment dire...Moi-même. Libéré._

 _J'ai du suivre à la lettre les recommandations des médecins, ce que j'ai fais, tout en recherchant du travail. J'en ai trouvé un en tant que Maître Nageur, mais il y avait un problème. Et de taille: Je ne savais (et ne le sais toujours) pas nager._

 _Fort heureusement, j'avais du m'occuper de surveiller des enfants dans le petit bassin où je prenais plaisir à les regarder rire et s'amuser dans l'eau._

 _J'avais toujours aimé m'occuper d'enfants car ils sont aussi précieux que la plus précieuses des pierres, leurs rires étant aussi purs que le cristal. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il m'arrive de songer à mon enfance, à ce « moi » qui n'était pas moi._

 _J'avais travaillé deux ans pendant lesquels j'avais tenté d'apprendre à affronter ma peur, en vain. J'ai quitté ce travail pour un autre où l'annonce parlait qu'un professeur reconnu recherchait un garde du corps pour ses enfants. Je m'y étais présenté où j'ai eu le poste assez rapidement, trop vite pour être normal, où j'ai fais la connaissance des enfants que je devais garder._

 _Ou plus exactement que je devais former car, encore à ce jour je n'ai pas la réponse, le professeur Hojo avait eu vent de ma recherche d'emploi en tant que Chasseur de Primes. Il pensait que j'étais le plus apte à reprendre le flambeau de mon prédécesseur. Comment un père pouvait-il trouvé ça normal que de jeunes enfants apprennent à monter et démonter une arme en un temps record pour ensuite tirer sur une cible en bois?!_

 _Magnifiques. C'est le mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque le Professeur me les avait présentés: Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj. Âgés respectivement de 8 et 4 ans._

 _Je me rappelle m'être lié assez rapidement avec les Jumeaux, alors que Kadaj était plus prudent, voir méfiant à mon écart. Ce n'est que six mois après mon embauche que je compris pourquoi._

 _Stupéfaction. Horreur. Irréel. Cauchemar. Ces mots avaient résonné dans mon crâne comme une musique de films d'horreur car si je n'étais pas désiré, jamais mon géniteur ne m'avait fait pareille 'punition'..._

 _En voulant reculer, mon dos avait heurté le torse d'un homme plus grand que moi, le froid d'une lame contre ma gorge m'avait prévenu que je n'étais pas seul dans le couloir.  
_

-Un mot à qui que ce soit, t'es mort. Pigé? ont été les mots prononcé par mon assaillant, le chef des soldats sous les ordres du Professeur Hojo.

 _Mes études m'avaient apprit à reconnaître une menace sérieuse lorsque j'en entends une, le soulagement qui a été mien lorsque le soldat s'est éloigné de moi s'est très vite envolé lorsque cet individu est entré dans la chambre, parlant au Professeur qui a tourné la tête vers moi, furieux que j'ai pu assisté à la 'punition'._

 _Mon cœur avait battu avec force contre mes cotes, je m'étais senti aussi insignifiant qu'une souris devant le regard d'un chat._

 _Les jours suivants ma découverte, je tentais d'apporter plus de chaleurs, de douceur et d'espoir aux trois frères, un plan se préparant dans ma tête car il était hors de question que je ne fasse rien pour aider les garçons!_

 _Le plus discrètement possible, j'assemblais et cachais des vêtements et des jouets (que j'étais le seul à leur offrir, ayant apprit qu'ils n'en avait jamais reçu) appartenant à Loz et ses frères jusqu'au jour où j'ai réussi à mettre mon plan à exécution._

 _Le soupir de soulagement qui a été mien m'avait fait comprendre l'angoisse qui m'étreignait le cœur...Huit jours. Huit petits jours où j'appris aux enfants qu'ils étaient libres, qu'on allait porter plainte contre leur père et que je demanderais à être leur tuteur, cette même durée où Kadaj m'avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux: Un câlin!_

 _Durant ces 192 heures Kadaj s'ouvrait de plus en plus, se comportant comme le petit garçon qu'il aurait du être! Il me parlait de tout, absolument de tout, même de la première fois où il avait été 'puni' après avoir menti pour couvrir Yazoo qui avait eu un malaise pendant une course où il s'était senti mal._

 _Je mentirais en prétendant n'avoir jamais remarqué les malaises de Yazoo. J'étais inquiet lorsque je le voyais le matin plus fatigué que la veille, plus vite essoufflé après trois pas ou s'évanouir lorsqu'il forçait son petit corps à continuer 'l'entraînement'._

 _Tous les soirs, je préparais les plans et les témoignages des frères pour quand on se rendrait à la police, mais ces plans n'ont pas eu le temps de se concrétiser que Lazard Deusericus (le chef de l'armée) et ses hommes nous avaient retrouvés._

 _J'avais tenté l'impossible pour protéger Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj, me battant comme jamais je me m'étais battu, ne ressentant nulle peur, arrivant à désarmer un soldat pour en blesser d'autres pour ensuite me battre à mains nues lorsque mon arme se révéla être vide._

 _Que pouvait faire un homme face à une armée de quarante personnes armées jusqu'au dents, obéissant à leur supérieur?_

 _Rien._

 _Un coup au ventre suivi d'un autre à la nuque m'avaient fait tomber à genoux, gémissant de douleur, mes mains portées à mon ventre douloureux sous le cri apeuré de Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj..._

 _En voulant redresser la tête, ils n'étaient plus là, emportés par des hommes qui s'éloignaient du motel où nous avions trouvés refuge. Je pensais que les autres restés sur place et leur chef allait les rejoindre, mais le sourire que m'avait fait Lazard Deusericus avait fait battre mon cœur encore plus fort que la vitesse qu'il avait atteint après le combat...et j'ai eu raison de me méfier car l'ordre qu'il donna à ses hommes m'avait glacé le sang._

-Messieurs, je vous donne mon feu vert pour vous amuser avec Miss Himanad! Considérez ceci comme mon pardon pour ces six mois de mission non-stop!

 _Si je m'étais regardé dans un miroir, je suis persuadé que mon visage avait du perdre des couleurs, mon cœur s'étant arrêté de battre une fraction de secondes pour trembler dans ma poitrine._

-Com...ment...avais-je réussi à murmurer d'une voix blanche.

-Suis-je au courant? avait sourit d'un sourire mauvais le chef de l'armée. Le Professeur a plus d'un tour dans sa manche, vous savez?

 _Comme si cette question avait été le signal, les hommes restés se jetèrent sur moi, m'allongeant de force sur le dos, un me calant les épaules pour m'empêcher de bouger tandis que deux autres arrachaient ma chemise et mon pantalon avec une frénésie digne d'une bête assoiffée, mais pas assoiffée d'eau ou de faim, mais de chaire fraîche. J'avais tenté de donner des coups de genoux, de pieds, mais un autre coup violent au ventre m'avait coupé le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait._

 _Les ricanements me mettaient mal à l'aise car je devinais leur visage empreint de joie malsaine, leurs rictus horribles. J'avais tenté d'ignorer ces mains, ces langues, ces morsures sur mon torse, de même que je me refusais de me laisser embrasser, mais une main se refermant sur ma gorge, me coupant d'oxygène, m'avait forcé à ouvrir la bouche à la recherche d'air..._

 _Combien de temps avait duré cet 'amusement'? Je l'ignore, mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier la douleur que je ressentis lorsqu'un premier soldat me...vola mon innocence._

 _Plus d'une fois j'ai souhaité mourir, priant tous les Dieux que je connaissais pour qu'ils abrègent mes souffrances!_

 _Mais jamais, ils ne m'ont répondu ou envoyés la moindre aide. J'avais servi de 'festin' à plusieurs de ces pourritures où, à la nuit tombée, j'avais accueilli avec reconnaissance l'évanouissement..._

 _En me réveillant, j'avais tout de suite reconnu l'hôpital où je m'étais fais opéré. Docteur Rui° se tenait à mon chevet, elle était celle qui m'avait apprit que le propriétaire du motel m'avait découvert inconscient, ensanglanté, le corps sale, mais le visage intact. Il m'avait recouvert avec une couverture pour me porter dans sa jeep où il m'avait conduit à l'hôpital où j'étais hospitalisé depuis trois mois._

 _Le coma. J'avais sombré dans le coma. À l'époque, j'avais pensé que j'aurais mieux fais de mourir que de me réveiller._

 _Dr. Rui m'avait expliqué que deux jours après avoir passé le deuxième mois, mon corps avait rejeté le fruit de mes agressions. Avais-je soupiré de soulagement à l'idée que mon corps se refusait de garder ce 'résultat'? Avais-je pleuré car, malgré tout, ce fruit n'était pas responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé?_

 _Je ne sais pas, mais je suis certain qu'un moment ou un autre, j'aurais détesté ce fruit. Et que dans ma colère, j'aurais revu mes agressions à travers les yeux de ce fruit. Le mieux était que Dieu l'ait appelé à lui._

 **Note de l'auteure: Je coupe ce chapitre en 2 car j'ai une envie folle de vomir, moi...Promis, la suite sera pour le 13ème chapitre! J'espère que j'ai su rester fidèle aux souvenirs de Kadaj!**

°Une cousine à Shalua!


	12. Musée

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, on peut dire que je vous gâte! J'espère que le 11ème chapitre, malgré sa dureté à la fin, vous a plut! Tout comme j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!**

Chapitre 12: Musée

Il est tard, mais Angeal est incapable de quitter l'écran d'ordinateur qui lui fait face. La clé USB que Yazoo lui a remit au souper l'a fortement intrigué, surtout qu'il a bien insisté pour qu'il la regarde seul, à l'abri des regards. La seule explication que l'adolescent timide lui a donné est qu'il a traduit pour lui les dossiers présents.

-Justice doit être rendue au Docteur Valentine. avait acquiescé Loz.

-Ouais, il mérite de savoir! avait approuvé Kadaj avec colère. Personne n'mérite d'rester dans l'ignorance!

Le reste de la soirée le mari de Sephiroth avait tenté d'interroger ses beaux-frères en utilisant toutes ses astuces de flic, mais le Trio d'Argent a tenu bon, répondant aux questions de façon évasives, mais rien...Angeal dut reconnaître que ses beaux-frères ont réussi là où toute personne normale craque...même Kadaj n'a pas craché le morceau sous le coup de la colère!

Le teint verdâtre, les poings serrés, le cœur battant de colère, Angeal ne sait s'il doit féliciter Satan du au fait que son beau-père soit mort (en espérant que le Diable lui fasse subir mille souffrances plus atroces les unes que les autres) ou au contraire maudire les visages de ces hommes qui assistent le Professeur Hojo! Ces mêmes hommes qui ont prétendu ne pas connaître les projets fous du père de Sephiroth et du Trio!

 _Comment ont-ils pu mentir face au juge?! Sans cette vidéo et la traduction de Yazoo, jamais je n'aurais eu la moindre idée du calvaire qu'a vécu le Docteur Valentine!_

Et encore le mot est bien faible pour désigner les horreurs dont Angeal est témoin grâce à la vidéo!

Plus d'une fois Angeal dut mettre la vidéo sur pause pour aller vider son estomac tellement il a été écoeuré des actes du Professeur Hojo et de ses associés sur un Vincent Valentine hurlant de douleur, telle une bête blessée qu'on continue de blesser encore et encore pour le plaisir sadique de voir le sang couler...

Le mari de Sephiroth a reconnu Weiss White, un ancien détenu, ayant travaillé comme garagiste travaillant chez Cid Highwind. Bien avant sa naissance, le père d'Angeal avait quelques soupçons sur l'homme connu des forces de l'ordre pour avoir été en détention de Mako et d'être un As pour trafiquer les voitures, Angeal se souvient de l'impuissance de son père lorsque ce dernier acceptait de lui raconter ses enquêtes en guise d'histoires du soir!

Aujourd'hui, trente ans plus tard, et ce grâce à Yazoo Angeal est sur le point de rendre justice au Docteur Valentine!

Mais il reste un problème. Comment relancer l'enquête en sachant que le Professeur Hojo et Weiss White sont morts et que la plupart des associés de feu son beau-père sont soit morts pour certains soit encore en vie?

Soupirant, le beau-frère du Trio se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage. Se levant il se dirige vers la machine à café où il remplit son mug du précieux liquide noir, sachant qu'il ne trouvera pas le sommeil s'il devait rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain matin trouve Angeal profondément endormi sur son bureau, son ordinateur allumé, sa tasse de café encore pleine, la clé USB autour du cou. Surprise, Elena le réveille tout en le secouant gentiment par l'épaule.

-Seph'...grogne Angeal. Encore cinq minutes...

Agacée, Elena secoue un peu plus fort son collègue, mais voyant que ses efforts ne marchent pas, elle emploie une technique qui a fait ses preuves par le passé...

-Gaaaaarde à vous!

Ça le mérite d'être efficace. En entendant l'ordre Angeal se redresse droit comme un 'i', au garde à vous, les yeux grands ouverts!

-Lieutenant Angeal Hewley, Capitaine Mustang! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix forte et claire.

-Repos. ordonne la femme capitaine. Rentrez chez vous, Lieutenant, vous puez la transpiration à plein nez!

Alors qu'Angeal est sur le point de faire demi-tour, Elena l'arrête en ces mots:

-Considérez qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes en congés jusqu'au mois prochain.

Fronçant des sourcils, le mari de Sephiroth est sur le point de protester, mais l'étincelle de fureur qu'il lit dans le regard marron de sa supérieure l'empêche d'ouvrir la bouche. Faisant volte-face il quitte le commissariat, cherchant à comprendre l'ordre de sa patronne.

 _Qu'est-ce qui prend au Capitaine de me donner congés sans explications?_

Se dirigeant vers sa voiture après avoir été ébloui par le soleil, Angeal ouvre son téléphone portable où trente messages, tous de Sephiroth, remplissent sa boîte de réception.

Surprit par la quantité de sms, Angeal se frotte les yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêve pas, mais non. En lisant un à un les textos (d'hier soir) de son cher et tendre il se rend compte que ce dernier l'engueule par messages!

 _Alors, là, c'est le pompon! Seph' sait parfaitement que si je coupe mon portable c'est que j'ai besoin d'être seul ou lorsque je travaille!_

À l'appartement, Yazoo et Loz se sont, encore une fois, levés tôt, pour se rendre au parc avec Kadaj pour leur entraînement matinal, mais ce dernier a du être annulé car Yazoo eut beaucoup de mal à récupérer son souffle, une main à l'emplacement du cœur.

C'est pourquoi à 4h10 les trois frères sont retournés à l'appartement où ils se sont raffraichis tour à tour pour prendre un solide petit-déjeuner. À 6 heures Loz a conduit Kadaj à l'école, permettant à Yazoo de se reposer. L'adolescent aux cheveux longs s'est rendormi très vite peu après le départ de son jumeau et de leur petit frère.

Se réveillant une heure avant le retour de son jumeau, Yazoo a en profité pour faire un peu de ménage, mais avec un seul bras de disponible la tâche se révèle assez ardue, mais ce n'est pas ça qui arrête Yazoo...qui ignore que Sephiroth l'observe, suspicieux.

Tout comme il remarque les tremblements de son frère. Le voyant perdre l'équilibre, une force inconnue le pousse à rattraper Yazoo. L'homme d'affaires n'est pas médecin, mais il reconnaît que la respiration sifflante de l'adolescent est irrégulière, le visage dégoulinant de fines gouttes de sueur.

Alors qu'il appelle Yazoo, ce dernier papillonne des yeux. Sa vue est floue, mais il reconnaît le visage de Sephiroth.

-Ça va? Demande, inquiet, ce dernier.

 _Mais que m'arrive-t-il?!_ songe le plus vieux au comble de la surprise. E _st-ce ça l'inquiétude fra...Non, je divague!_

Sentant le malaise de son aîné, Yazoo se redresse difficilement, une main sur le bras gauche de son aîné.

-Je...ça va.

Se dirigeant titubant vers le canapé, Yazoo s'y laisse tomber, soupirant après l'effort fourni.

-Combien de temps? demande-t-il.

Étonné, Yazoo lève la la tête.

-Pardon?

-Ne joue pas au plus futé avec moi. Combien de temps?

Fronçant des sourcils, l'adolescent essaie de décoder la demande de son aîné, mais il n'a pas le temps que la voix d'Angeal dans la cuisine les prévint de son retour.

-Je suis rentré!

Jetant un coup d'œil à son petit frère signifiant clairement que la conversation n'est pas finie, Sephiroth quitte le salon pour la cuisine où il salue son mari d'un simple acquiescement, ce dernier lui rend la pareille.

S'étant rendormi, Yazoo ignore le froid qui s'est installé entre le couple, mais comme son mari avant lui, Angeal remarque le teint livide de l'adolescent, les gouttes de sueur, mais n'a pas le cœur de le réveiller, inquiet malgré tout.

Lorsque Loz revient avec des sacs de courses le policier le remercie pour son geste. Ensemble, les deux beaux-frères se mettent à ranger les courses, Angeal questionnant Loz sur la santé de son jumeau, mais Loz est incapable de donner des réponses claires, expliquant que Yazoo a toujours eu une santé délicate, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient se plaindre.

Il est 10 heures lorsque Yazoo se réveille pour la deuxième fois où d'un commun accord les jumeaux commencent leurs devoirs sous le regard appréciateur d'Angeal qui reconnaît l'efficacité des jumeaux car quelque chose lui dit que Zack aurait certainement été devant la télé...ne faisant ses devoirs que la vielle!

À midi, les trois beaux-frères préparent le repas tout en discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout du choix de leur prochaine école.

-Vous êtes libres de choisir l'école qui vous plaît. Si vous voulez aller dans une école où on donne les arts plastiques comme cours, ce sera avec plaisir que j'irais vous inscrire.

Touchés par les paroles vraies de leur beau-frère Loz et Yazoo le remercient d'une voix tremblante, mais sincère. C'est pourquoi dans l'après-midi même Angeal prit sa voiture pour amener ses beaux-frères en ville où ils passèrent l'après-mi au musée, ce qui se révéla être une charmante surprise pour les adolescents, surtout pour Loz qui, enchanté, pose mille questions au guide, ravie de susciter l'adoration de l'adolescent à la forte carrure.

 _Un enfant dans une boutique de bonbons!_ sourit Angeal. _Voilà l'image que me donne Loz en le voyant déambuler dans les couloirs, s'arrêter devant chaque tableaux pour s'émerveiller encore plus fort qu'au tableau précédent, mais où va son Amour de l'art?_

Heureux de voir son frère au comble du bonheur, Yazzo explique, avec des trémolos dans la voix, qu'une seule personne leur avait apporté un peu de chaleur humaine et que cette même personne avait réussi l'exploit fou de les faire sortir de chez eux pendant huit jours, mais qu'à l'aube du 8ème jour les soldats et leur chef les avaient retrouvés.

-...nous ignorons ce qu'il est devenu. Kadaj, Loz et moi l'aimions beaucoup. termine l'adolescent aux longs cheveux. Il était un peu comme un grand frère. Il souhaitait nous adopter.

-Comment s'appelle cette personne? demande Angeal, attristé pour le Trio.

-Tseng Himanad.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Contentes de lire ce chapitre où Angeal a visionné l'une des vidéos de son immonde feu son beau-père? Où Loz s'est cru au Paradis en entrant dans un musée parlant de tous les grands peintres de toutes époques confondues?**


	13. Ma grossesse due à 1 oubli (fin)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 13ème chapitre qui conclut l'histoire de Tseng! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout comme la réponse à la question dont vous vous posez depuis la lecture du 11ème chapitre! Bonne lecture à vous!**

Chapitre 13: Ma grossesse suite à un oubli (fin)

 _Il m'a fallut du temps pour m'en remettre. Beaucoup de temps. J'avais consacré toute mon énergie dans mon travail une fois que j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital. Je refusais que les gens, mes collègues et mon supérieur, me touchent...jusqu'au jour où j'avais reçu une lettre enflammée d'un certain Maître Rhapsodos._

 _Je refusais toutes visites. La seule personne autorisée à entrer dans mon antre était la gardienne de l'immeuble pour faire le nettoyage._

 _Je n'avais pas répondu à la lettre et encore moins aux autres qui ont suivi durant deux ans...Dieu merci, je n'avais pas le téléphone fixe! Et mon portable était sur liste rouge ce qui veut dire que personne hormis mes collègues et mon supérieur ne pouvaient me joindre._

 _Durant ces vingt-quatre mois et, ce tous les jours, je trouvais de nouvelles lettres soit dans ma boîte aux lettres de mon domicile soit la secrétaire les déposait sur mon bureau._

 _Je me sentais opprimé, oppressé, j'avais tenté par tous les moyens de faire comprendre à cet avocat qu'il piétinait mon espace personnel, mon oxygène, mais rien à faire. Les lettres de menace, les coups de fils anonymes, rien ne marchait._

 _Jusqu'au jour où je suis entré chez lui, l'attendant de pied ferme. Il a été très surprit de me voir chez lui, mais je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de formuler un mot que je lui ordonnais d'arrêter de m'écrire, d'arrêter de m'offrir des présents, que je n'étais pas intéressé par une quelconque amourette, mais le plus important était qu'il cesse de faire des recherches sur moi (heureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé) s'il tenait à rester en vie!_

-Vous ne pouvez me demander pareille chose: Je vous aime! s'était exclamé l'avocat en avançant un pas dans ma direction.

 _D'un mouvement vif j'avais sorti mon arme que je pointais dans sa direction, mais mon geste n'effrayait pas Maître Rhapsodos qui avait reprit la parole:_

-Je souhaite vous connaître, il m'est impossible de ne pas penser à vous jour et nuit tellement votre visage est ancré dans mon cœur, que cette aura de mystère qui vous entoure me donne, chaque jour que Dieu fait, la force de vouloir l'éclairer afin de chasser les ténèbres qui obscurcisse votre si beau regard! Laissez-moi être celui qui réussira à briser cette carapace de glace qui emprisonne votre cœur!

-Vous avez terminé? avais-je demandé, glacial, mon arme toujours pointée en direction de l'homme de loi. Je ne vous dirais qu'une seule et unique chose: Si vous prétendez m'aimer, alors laissez-moi tranquille.

 _Alors que j'allais baissé mon arme pour quitter l'appartement de cet avocat si pénible, un éclair avait déchiré le ciel me faisant sursauter! Mon premier réflexe avait été de redresser le canon de mon arme ailleurs que sur l'avocat, le corps tremblant, mon cœur battant de peur dans ma poitrine..._

 _Je les avais revus. Ces pourritures qui m'avaient détruits. Qui m'avaient volé mon innocence en apprenant l'un de mes secrets que j'avais mi si longtemps à caché avant ce jour. Maître Rhapsodos n'était plus là, je ne me trouvais plus dans son appartement, mais dans cette chambre de motel où j'avais échoué à rendre heureux Kadaj et ses frères._

 _Au second éclair, je suis tombé à genoux, mon arme me glissant des doigts, me bouchant avec force les oreilles pour ne pas entendre (en vain) les rires et autres horreurs de ses soldats, hurlant de terreur lorsque je sentis des mains partout sur mon corps..._

 _Je n'avais pas conscience des larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, de mes suppliques, je tentais désespérément de me libérer, hurlant de douleur...avouant de ce fait mes viols._

 _À mon réveil le lendemain matin, telle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que j'avais dormi, à même le tapis du salon, à côté de Maître Rhapsodos! Ce même Maître qui me serrait dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse! Sans un bruit et avec lenteur, j'avais réussi à me dégager des bras de l'avocat pour ensuite quitter son appartement pour le mien..._

 _Où je m'étais réfugié dans ma salle de bain, regardant avec minutie mon corps, mais rien. Aucune blessures. Mes Démons s'étaient bels et biens manifestés chez Maître Rhapsodos alors que personne avant hier soir ne savait ce qu'il m'était arrivé...pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à me contenir? Ce n'était pas le premier orage, ni la première fois que mes Démons tentaient de m'empoissonner l'existence, alors...Pourquoi?_

 _J'avais beau me creuser la tête, tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais pas ce moment de faiblesse. De plus, cette interrogation et le visage de Genesis (depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom?!) me hantaient, me rendaient distrait dans mon travail car plus d'une fois j'ai failli perdre la vie en mission...mais toujours j'ai su les terminer en temps et en heure._

 _Deux semaines après ma 'crise' Maître Rhapsodos était venu frapper chez moi (ayant apprit Dieu seul sait comment que le jeudi était mon jour de congé), frappant à la porte de mon appartement tout en criant qu'il est en droit d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions étant donné que j'avais refusé de répondre à ses courriers._

 _Refusant l'idée que mes voisins téléphonent à la police pour tapages nocturnes ou autres chefs d'accusation, je lui avais offert la porte, l'invitant d'un geste de la tête à entrer chez moi, regrettant de ne pas avoir mon arme sur moi..._

 _Gen...Maître Rhapsodos (!) avait prit place sur le rocking chair, croisant les jambes, le regard déterminé._

-Très bien...avais-je soupiré en comprenant que l'avocat ne quitterait pas mon domicile sans explications.

 _Alors que par le passé j'étais d'un naturel taiseux, camouflant du mieux que je pouvais mes émotions afin que mes parents ignorent que leur indifférence (au mieux) ou leur parole accompagnés de gestes (au pire) me blessaient, je n'ai pas su me taire._

 _Pendant quatre longues heures, j'avais raconté à cet homme qui disait m'aimer ce qu'avait été ma vie dans mon pays qu'était l'Inde. Tout. J'avais parlé de tout jusqu'à raconter cet horrible jour où j'avais perdu ma virginité, terminant avec des yeux brillant de larmes retenues._

 _Pas une fois Genesis ne m'avait interrompu. Mon récit l'avait bouleversé, c'était certain puisqu'il avait pleuré. Et sans que je ne m'y attende, Genesis s'était levé d'un bond pour me serrer dans ses bras où je m'étais raidi, mais ses promesses d'Amour, de toujours m'aimer, de m'être fidèle et de ne jamais devenir l'acteur de mes larmes ou de mon chagrin avaient fait trembler mon cœur, des larmes silencieuses roulant le long de mes joues..._

 _Je me rappelle m'être blotti contre le torse de cet homme où avec douceur il m'avait relevé la tête pour que nos regards se croisent. Jamais, je n'avais lu autant d'Amour à l'état brut et cet Amour m'était adressé..._

 _la faible lueur d'interrogation présente dans le regard gris de Genesis m'avait soulagé, c'est d'un timide acquiescement que je lui avais donné mon accord pour qu'il m'embrasse..._

 _C'est ainsi que quatre ans plus tard Genesis et moi sommes toujours ensemble, encore plus amoureux qu'au premier jour. Jamais, je ne pourrais remercier le Ciel d'avoir mit Genesis sur ma route car grâce à lui, je me sens beaucoup plus libre, délivré de mes Démons._

 _Ça ne fait que deux ans que j'ai apprit ce que ça voulait dire 'faire l'Amour avec la personne qu'on aime', Genesis s'est montré très patient, déployant des trésors d'imagination pour ne jamais me brusquer lorsque je n'arrivais pas à penser à autres choses, mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux._

 _Le Docteur Rui a été la première personne qui avait remarqué le changement, je lui avais appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait été très heureuse pour moi car plus qu'un médecin, elle est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Tout comme elle a été la première a voir les symptômes que je me refusais d'admettre en début de ce mois, mais elle eut raison de me pousser chez sa collègue gynécologue où elle fit elle-même les tests pour m'apprendre l'heureuse nouvelle que je m'apprête à révéler à mon amant._

 _'Comment est-ce seulement possible?' me dites-vous. C'est possible car lors de mes viols (je n'ai plus honte d'employer ce mot qui correspond à ce qui m'est arrivé) et mon hospitalisation, je n'avais pas la tête à terminer les démarches que j'avais prise lorsque j'avais dix-huit ans. Ce qui fait que si mon visage et mon torse prouvent que je suis un homme, le bas est resté celui d'une femme..._

 _Lorsque mon chéri rentre du travail, le dîner est prêt. J'enlace timidement sa taille de mes bras car je suis encore intimidé par ses gestes d'affection, mais Genesis sait que je l'aime. En quatre ans, je n'ai su lui dire que deux fois, ce qui n'est pas si mal..._

 _Lorsque Genesis se tourne pour me faire face, je lis dans son regard tout l'Amour qu'il me porte et ce depuis six ans. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre, nous nous embrassons passionnément...durant ce baiser je soulève mon amant, nous dirigeant vers la chambre tout en débarrassant Gen' de ses vêtements pendant qu'il parcourt ma nuque d'une main et mon torse de l'autre..._

 _Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, oh mon Dieu, je l'aime..._

 _Une heure plus tard, nus comme à notre venue au monde, mon chéri et moi continuons de nous embrasser malgré nos cheveux en bataille, légèrement fatigués par notre précédente activité. Je suis couché sur le lit, alors que Gen est allongé sur moi, jouant avec mes cheveux longs._

-Gen'? l'appelle-je en mettant fin au baiser.

-Hm? lève la tête mon chéri, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, l'œil brillant de luxure.

 _Pouffant de rire, je donne une légère pichenette à mon amant, l'œil brillant d'amusement:_

-Sois sérieux, veux-tu? J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer...

-Quoi dont? me demande Genesis en s'installant à ma gauche, toute lueur de luxure disparue de son regard.

-Ta main.

 _Ma réponse fait lever un sourcil à Genesis qui obéit, avançant sa main. Prenant sa main dans la mienne, mon sourire s'accentue lorsque je pose la main de Gen' sur mon ventre. Fronçant des sourcils, mon chéri ouvre la bouche dans le but de me questionner, mais je le prends de court d'une voix nouée par l'émotion:_

-Tu vas être papa!

 _Il faut une seconde pour que l'information monte au cerveau de mon cher et tendre qui ouvre de grands yeux étonnés en comprenant de quoi je parle!_

-Je...Parents? murmure-t-il d'une petite voix incrédule. Toi et moi?

 _Incapable de parler, j'acquiesce, des larmes de joie roulant le long de mes joues, un cri de pure joie s'échappe des lèvres de mon amant qui bondit sur moi, m'embrassant avec fougue!_

 _Et c'est repartit pour une nuit de plaisir..._


	14. Retrouvaille

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Petit chapitre que voici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je vous souhaite une chouette lecture et encore merci pour votre fidélité!**

 **PS: Lunagarden, ce petit mot est pour toi! Dans mon MP de remerciement, je me suis trompée sur un détail! Genesis est avocat et non Juge, mais je garde l'idée pour plus tard...Big bisous à toi et passe une agréable semaine!**

Chapitre 14: Retrouvaille

Le soir-même Angeal amène ses beaux-frères au restaurant. C'est une première pour le Trio qui, ayant profité que le plus jeune ait terminé l'école plus tôt, a sorti de sa valise des habits digne d'un homme d'affaires...

Un complet gris perle sans manche avec une chemise blanche (dont on a retroussé la manche pour ne pas gêner le bras plâtré) et des chaussures de ville noires pour Yazoo.

L'ensemble est le même pour Loz et Kadj à l'exception des couleur qui sont bordeaux pour le premier et bleu marine pour le second. Ils portent une chemise blanche pour l'aîné et bleu pastel pour le benjamin pour les mêmes chaussures noires!

Si Angeal a été surprit du choix des vêtements de ses beaux-frères Kadaj a expliqué, bon grès mal grès, que les rares fois où leur père les amenait avec lui à ses conférences ils se devaient d'être présentables!

-...la dernière fois remonte à l'année dernière. termine le pré-adolescent. À la capitale.

Le mari de Sephiroth avait été incapable de prononcer un mot. Il trouve ses beaux-frères magnifiques, mais se promet qu'à la prochaine sortie il les conduira dans un magasin de vêtements pour adolescents!

Le policier a revêtu une veste et un pantalon en jeans, un simple t-shirt noir où la statue de la justice est représentée en argent et des baskets.

À 19 heures Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj et Angeal sont au restaurant, discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître tout en dégustant l'entrée que leur a apporté une serveuse.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu pratiques l'Aïkido, Kadaj?

-Sept mois. répond le pré-adolescent en rattachant ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.

-C'est très court. À moins d'avoir une force herculéenne, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu être Shodan aussi rapidement.

-Herculéenne? répète Loz en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas le mot employé. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-C'est une personne qui possède une force colossale. sourit Angeal. Exactement comme toi Loz.

Surprit, l'intéressé rougit fortement jusqu'aux oreilles! Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il tente maladroitement d'expliquer que ce n'est pas le cas, mais Kadaj approuve les paroles avec de forts acquiescements!

-Si, Zol! T'as une force de dingue lorsque tu te lâches à l'entraînement!

-Pourrais-je vous voir à l'œuvre? demande Angeal, curieux.

Se consultant du regard, le Trio acquiesce puis reporte toute son attention vers leur beau-frère qui s'est réservé un verre de vin rouge.

-Ça pourrait se faire...commence Loz.

-...si t'es prêt à te lever aux aurores! termine Kadaj avec un sourire moqueur.

-Me lever à trois heures du matin? sourit Angeal. Ça me va.

Reportant son attention sur Yazoo, Angeal remarque le regard absent de l'adolescent aux longs cheveux, sa main droite dessinant un visage sur sa serviette en papier, un visage inconnu à Angeal.

-À qui penses-tu Yazoo? demande l'adulte.

Le jumeaux de Loz n'a pas le temps de répondre que Kadaj explose de colère, la serviette en main.

-À Fitzgerald?! Yaz', non! Ce mec est un véritable co°°°°°! Il ne mérite pas que tu penses à lui! Pas après vous avoir blessé Zol et toi!

Yazoo ouvre la bouche pour tenter de se justifier, mais aveuglé par sa colère, le pré-adolescent continue sa lancée...

-J'TE JURE QUE SI JE CROISE CE MEC, JE LE BUTERAI! T'ENTENDS, YAZ'?! J'LE...

-CE N'EST PAS MAC! explose, en colère, Yazoo en se levant d'un bond.

Le soudain éclat de voix de l'adolescent aux longs cheveux surprend son petit frère qui ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, de même qu'Angeal, alors que ceux de Loz luisent d'inquiétude.

Toujours debout, tentant de retrouver son souffle, le visage couleur craie, Yazoo foudroie des yeux son petit frère.

-Ce n'était pas Mac que je dessinais. siffle-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère, une main serrant légèrement l'emplacement du cœur.

Des pas précipités, une voix qui l'appelle fait tourner la tête de l'adolescent en direction de la voix (de même que Kadaj, Loz et Angeal) pour ouvrir de grands yeux!

Moins d'une seconde plus tard il se retrouve enlacé, une main posée sur le haut de sa tête, une autre entourant sa taille, pressé contre le torse chaud au parfum fruité d'une personne que jamais en sept ans, il n'a oublié ni le nom, ni le visage...

-T...seng? murmure-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Oui, Yazoo...acquiesce l'homme d'une voix tendre. C'est moi...

Moins d'une seconde plus tard Tseng se retrouve enlacé par Loz et Kadaj, les trois frères pleurant de joie de revoir cet homme qui avait été l'image même d'un grand frère...

Se levant, Angeal analyse des yeux l'homme enlacé par ses beaux-frères. L'aura chaleureuse qui semble se dégager de l'adulte au troisième œil est réelle, ses larmes aussi.

-Tu es là, chéri! s'exclame, soulagée, une voix que connaît très bien le policier.

Tournant la tête en direction de la voix, Angeal a la surprise de voir s'avancer vers leur table Genesis!

-J'ignorais que vous connaissez ce restaurant, Maître Rhapsodos!

Surprit d'entendre son titre, Genesis tourne la tête vers la voix où il voit Angeal! Un sourire amical aux lèvres, il s'avance et tend la main, main que serre avec chaleur le mari de Sephiroth!

-Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, Lieutenant Hewley! sourit l'avocat.

Puis remarquant les garçons dans les bras de son amant, Genesis les salue avec la même chaleur, ravi de revoir les trois frères. Se séparant de Tseng les trois frères saluent Genesis d'un petit acquiescement de la tête, ce qui n'offense pas Genesis qui se doute que le Trio a encore du chemin à faire pour oublier les horreurs dont la vie leur a offerts lorsqu'ils vivaient chez leur père. Invitant les deux hommes à s'installer à leur table, Angeal appelle un serveur pour qu'il rajoute deux couverts supplémentaires.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'es là, face à nous, qu'on rêve pas...murmure, au comble de la joie, Kadaj.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous retrouver en parfaite santé. sourit Tseng. Et libres. Racontez-moi...nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper!

Et sous l'œil protecteur de Genesis et d'Angeal le Trio raconte ce qu'a été leur vie après que leur père leur ait fait croire qu'il était mort, le même Enfer où ils étaient encore plus surveillés que par le passé, leurs études, l'arrivée de la police, l'arrestation de leur père et de quelque-uns de ses hommes, leur venue à l'orphelinat où la directrice et le demi-frère d'Angeal les ont très bien accueilli tout en se montrant très gentils envers eux, l'annonce de la date du procès de leur père suivi peu de temps après la découverte de sa dépouille pendue dans sa prison, l'arrivée de Sephiroth pour terminer par ce soir.

Tout au long de la conversation, Tseng s'est senti malade. Il sait que le Professeur Hojo aurait été capable de briser un peu plus les trois frères, mais le soupir de soulagement qu'il pousse en apprenant que le Trio a été vivre dans un orphelinat pour ensuite aller habiter chez le couple Hewley-Crescent où il apprend que contrairement à son mari Angeal s'occupe réellement des trois frères allège son cœur!

À son tour, il explique ce qui lui est arrivé*, sa longue convalescence, son travail, la façon dont il a rencontré Genesis, leur mise en couple, les épreuves traversées jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Excusez ma question, Maître, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré chez Tseng?

-Son aura mystérieuse. sourit l'avocat. Son refus de se lier aux gens, son apparente fragilité qui se remarquait lorsque quelqu'un avait eu le malheur de le toucher que ça soit par inadvertance ou exprès. J'aime les défis et l'absence de passé de Tseng titillait ma curiosité, j'ai peut-être eu quelques sueurs froides, mais au final, je suis heureux d'avoir réussi à lui déclarer mes sentiments! Ce qui explique que quatre ans plus tard, nous sommes toujours ensemble!

Le reste de la soirée se déroule sans le moindre accroc, entre conversation et éclats de rire, permettant à Angeal et Tseng de mieux connaître l'autre, se découvrant quelques points communs dont l'Amour de la justice et d'aimer les hommes têtus!

 _Si c'est ça le bonheur, faites mon Dieu, qu'il dure éternellement..._ sourit le Trio, au comble du bonheur.

 **Note de l'auteure: Dans le chapitre suivant, nous arriverons au chapitre où les Jumeaux feront la connaissance de Cloud et de Tifa! Big bisous à vous!**

*Tseng ne prononce pas le mot ''Viol'' car il sait que Loz, Yazzo et Kadaj comprendront sans problèmes!


	15. Nouvelle école

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Jamais, je ne pourrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui sont le moteur de mon imagination débordante! Grâce à elles, l'histoire s'en retrouve enrichie car, figurez-vous, qu'elle n'aurait du faire QUE 10 chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!**

 **PS: Dans ce chapitre, vous allez faire la connaissance d'un OC qui, je l'espère, vous hérissera le point aussi sûrement qu'il m'a déplu de l'inclure dans l'histoire puisque Miss Imagination et Mr Cerveau me l'ont imposé de force!**

Chapitre 15: Nouvelle école

Deux semaines. Il a fallut deux semaines pour qu'Angeal trouve une école qui accepte d'accueillir les Jumeaux qui, fort heureusement, passent les tests d'entrée sans problèmes! Deux semaines durant lesquelles il a apprit à connaître Tseng, découvrant que derrière la douceur qui émane du compagnon de Genesis lorsqu'il est en présence du Trio est un homme dont le professionnalisme et l'Amour de la justice l'amène à penser à, quelques détails près, qu'ils auraient pu être frères, mais différents points font qu'ils ne pourront jamais travailler ensemble:

Premier point: La différence sociale. Même s'il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer afin d'éviter les jalousies au travail, Angeal est issu d'une famille riche. Ayant fait table rase de son passé, Tseng ne peut ignorer la pointe de jalousie qui lui étreint le cœur lorsqu'un détail, même infime, lui rappelle que son père et les pères de ce dernier avaient travaillé dur pour maintenir l'harmonie de leur famille...avant sa naissance.

Deuxième point: Leur différence culturelle. Né dans un pays où les filles sont considérés comme qualité négligeable Tseng n'a pas connu la chance de côtoyer les bancs de l'école...

Troisième point: Leur caractère trop semblable lorsqu'ils travaillent. Tous deux ayant un caractère fort, les étincelles peuvent vite voir le jour si personne ne calme les deux hommes!

Quatrième point: Angeal est un véritable maniaque de la propreté alors que Tseng est plus pointilleux sur l'ordre, ayant en horreur les tâches ménagères (sauf la cuisine).

Cinquième point: Tseng est doté d'un organisme qui n'a pas besoin de grands choses pour être satisfait. Il ne s'agit pas d'un appétit d'oiseau ou d'anorexie, non, son estomac ne sait contenir que peu d'aliments! Quant à Angeal, il adore manger, mais chuut! Gardez cette info pour vous!

Cependant, les deux hommes ont aussi quelques point commun:

Premier point: Tous deux aiment travaillé dur pour que justice soit faite et que la personne arrêtée soit reconnue coupable de ses actes!

Deuxième point: Ils détestent toutes formes d'injustice! Comme la maltraitance infantile et la violence conjugale. Pour ce dernier point Angeal l'a connue de très près lors d'une précédente relation avant que son amitié envers Sephiroth ne change pour devenir de l'Amour!

Troisième point: Ils sont tous deux d'une fidélité sans faille envers leur conjoint ou amant car ils détestent leur mentir!

Les deux hommes se sont mis d'accord sur l'organisation des journées du Trio. Étant en congé, Angeal peut les amener à l'école et les reprendre, mais lorsqu'il reprendra son poste il sera fort occupé étant donné qu'il ne peut se permettre d'arriver en retard!

Si Tseng a accepté de s'occuper du Trio les jeudis, il a bien précisé que son travail est tout aussi prenant que le Lieutenant de police, mais il souhaite rattraper le temps perdu avec les trois frères!

La solution est apportée par Kadaj qui fait remarquer aux adultes que depuis leur 14 ans Loz et Yazoo conduisent des motos dont celle de Loz est équipée d'un side-car.

Lorsque les Jumeaux arrivent à l'école après avoir prévenu Barret de l'absence de Kadaj pour la semaine, ils sont nerveux. Entraînement oblige, ils ne montrent rien, écoutant la directrice qui leur explique comment fonctionne l'école, les différentes classes, le nom des professeurs, l'infirmerie, la cantine et le bâtiment prévu pour les cours de gym et natation.

-Pourquoi avoir construit un bâtiment à côté de l'école? demande Loz en fronçant des sourcils.

-Le premier directeur était un homme qui avait très à cœur la sécurité de ses élèves suite à la mort de ses six fils et de son épouse suite au naufrage du Titanic. répond la directrice. L'idée que d'autres parents puissent connaître pareil chagrin lui était insupportable, c'est pour ça qu'il a eu l'idée de construire ce bâtiment.

 _Un homme brisé par la vie qui a souhaité la sécurité et le bien-être à ses élèves._ songe Yazoo.

-J'ai étudié avec la plus grande attention vos bulletins scolaires. reprend la parole la directrice. Je dois avouer avoir été surprise de constater de visu que vous avez su gérer vos études et vos 'activités' extra-scolaires d'une main de maître!

Les deux frères ne sont pas idiots. Derrière le mot employé par la directrice, ils savent qu'elle fait référence à leur vie difficile du vivant de leur père, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne souhaitent plus entendre voir sous-entendre un quelconque lien avec leur géniteur?

 _Autant attraper un morceau de savon avec les mains mouillées..._ est la pensée qui traverse l'esprit des deux frères.

Se passant la main derrière la nuque alors que Yazoo baisse la tête, rouge pivoine, garde lèvres closes. Loz prend la parole:

-Eh ben...hésite-t-il à répondre.

Une heure plus tard Loz et Yazoo sont au cours de mathématique, concentrés sur un contrôle d'algèbre. Les élèves présents dans la classes sont de tous horizons confondus, mais un seul a été le premier à leur tendre la main.

 _Je ne nierai pas d'avoir été surpris comme les autres en les voyants, mais hormis la couleur des yeux, de la peau et des cheveux ils ne ressemblent pas tant que ça à Monsieur Crescent-Hewley!_ songe l'adolescent en leur jetant un discret coup d'œil.

Il ne faut que dix minutes sur les deux heures pour que Yazoo et Loz rendent leur feuille sous le regard ahuri du reste de la classe et du professeur!

Se reprenant l'enseignant leur donne quelques feuilles d'exercices afin qu'ils puissent s'occuper. C'est avec un discret acquiescement de la tête que les deux frères remercient le professeur et se mettent au travail, mais très vite Yazoo fronce des sourcils de contrariété. Son bras plâtré l'empêche de se munir de l'équerre, l'empêchant de résoudre la géométrie demandée...jusqu'à ce qu'une main charitable se pose sur son épaule!

Se raidissant sous le contact, mais redressant timidement la tête, Yazzo constate que le propriétaire de la main est un adolescent de son âge, la peau bronzée, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés pour un regard azuréen brillant de sympathie.

-Besoin d'un coup de main?

Incapable de parler tellement la surprise est grande, le frère de Kadaj et Loz acquiesce faiblement de la tête. Un sourire resplendissant lui répond. C'est dans un silence confortable que les deux adolescents travaillent sous le regard brillant de reconnaissance muette de Loz à l'intention de l'adolescent blond.

Plus tard, à la récréation, les deux frères ne se mélangent pas aux autres, ce que remarque le même adolescent blond qui, curieux, s'avance vers eux.

-Salut, les Jumeaux. leur sourit-il. Je peux?

Du menton, il désigne le banc où sont installés les deux frères. Se consultant du regard, ils acquiescent, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de l'adolescent blond.

-Super, merci!

S'installant, il commence à parler avec les Jumeaux qui, bien que légèrement méfiants, apprécient le caractère jovial (mais modéré comparé à celui de Zack) et les attentions amicales de l'adolescent blond car, pas une seule fois, ce dernier ne leur a posé des questions sur leur vie d'avant!

Non, les sujets de conversation étaient leur âge, leur loisirs, leurs plats préférés, le type de musique qu'ils adorent écouter, les matières honnies et préférées en classe...ce genre de choses! C'est ainsi qu'ils se découvrent quelques points communs!

-Suis-je bête! s'exclame l'adolescent à la peau bronzée en se frappant le front de la main gauche. J'ai oublié de me présenter! Strife, Cloud Strife!

Étonnés, Loz et Yazoo n'ont pas besoin de se consulter du regard car la même pensée leur a traversée l'esprit à l'entende du prénom de leur camarade.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, Loz appuie sur l'icone de ses dossiers personnels où il fait défiler les quelques photos présentes pour s'arrêter sur l'une d'elles qu'il agrandit pour tendre l'appareil à Cloud qui, surprit par le geste, se saisit du portable de son camarade de grande taille.

Voyant que les deux frères ne savent comment formuler leur demande, Cloud jette un œil à la photo pour sursauter de surprise, mais très vite un sourire joyeux étire ses lèvres, les yeux brillant d'Amour à l'état pur!

-Vous connaissez Zack!

La sonnerie sonnant la fin de la récré empêchent Loz et Yazoo de répondre, mais ils sont content de s'être fait un ami sous la personne de Cloud!

-Et merde...soupire ce dernier.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai langue étrangère avec le remplaçant de ma mère. explique le petit ami de Zack. Je déteste ce prof'! J'suis pas raciste, mais sa façon dont il a de se comporter envers les femmes me dégoutte! Comme si c'était insultant que des filles peuvent se rendre à l'école pour ensuite trouver du boulot!

De plus en plus curieux, Yazoo et Loz se questionnent du regard, mais n'ont pas le choix que d'accompagner Cloud à sa classe car sans suivre exactement les mêmes cours, ils en ont quelques-uns en communs dont l'apprentissage des langues étrangères!

Entrant dans la classe, les nouveaux élèves que sont Yazoo et Loz s'installent derrière Cloud et un autre adolescent aussi roux que Cloud est blond ** répondant au nom de Reno Highwin!

Lorsque le professeur entre, les quelques bavardes qui s'étaient installés meurent aussitôt comme une bulle de savon. Le teint mat, les yeux et cheveux noirs, l'homme mesure 1m80 et est habillé d'une chemise verte, d'un pantalon et de chaussures noires. Son front est orné d'un rond rouge, situé entre les deux sourcils.

-Un tika. comprennent les frères aînés de Kadaj.

Les rares fois où Tseng répondait à leurs questions, omettant volontiers de parler de sa famille pour ce qui était des us et coutumes de son pays il en parlait volontiers, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher sa voix de trembloter lorsqu'il décrivait le rôle des femmes dans la société Indienne.

Revenant à l'instant présent, les deux frères comprennent mieux l'animosité de Cloud. Le professeur, Radjen° Kovind, n'est pas le plus patient et encore moins enclin à expliquer les erreurs de prononciation ou d'écriture dans sa langue maternelle!

Les trois heures de langue sont un supplice pour les deux frères qui éprouvent beaucoup de mal dans la maîtrise de la langue...En levant la tête de sa feuille Loz découvre que l'enseignant dévore des yeux son frère, une lueur qu'il n'arrive pas à nommer dans les yeux, son cœur frissonnant de peur, les poings serrés par la colère...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile car trouver des points communs entre Angeal et Tseng puis l'arrivée de Radjen m'a tué! Surtout ce dernier point! Si vous souhaitez le tuer, je vous donne carte blanche sur la meilleure option de le tuer!**

°Prénom hindou signifiant ''Le Roi''

*Je ne vous avais pas oublié, mes chères Lunagarden et Hahn tah Yhel!

**Enfin de compte j'ai changé d'avis pour ce personnage! C'est le genre de personnage facile à manier pour jouer les bouffons de service dans une école!


	16. Blessure au coeur

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je sens que dans ce chapitre Seph' va tenir le mauvais rôle...et que vous allez bondir de rage derrière vos écrans, mes chères lectrices! Et vous aurez raison! À quel moment va-t-il commencé à changer? Quel événement durant lequel Seph' devra se rendre compte qu'il s'est comporté comme un parfait abruti? Toutes les idées sont les bienvenues!**

Chapitre 16: Blessure au cœur

À midi Cloud invite les Jumeaux à venir manger à sa table où les trois adolescents discutent de tout et de rien. Enfin...c'est plutôt Cloud qui pose les questions, Loz et Yazoo y répondant du mieux qu'ils peuvent car c'est la première fois pour eux qu'ils ont un ami, ce qui explique leur réponse maladroite, mais qui se révèle touchante aux yeux de Cloud.

Le reste de la journée se passe bien, mais Loz ne peut oublier le regard brillant du professeur Radjen Kovind sur son jumeau.

 _J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment..._ songe-t-il.

À la fin des cours les trois garçons se sont salués après que Cloud leur ait donné son numéro de portable, rajoutant avec un clin d'œil complice qu'il a hâte d'être à samedi. Rougissant, Yazoo avait acquiescé alors que Loz avait passé une main nerveuse derrière la nuque tout en acquiesçant, en parfaite synchronisation avec son jumeau.

Avec un dernier signe de la main Cloud monte sur son vélo, casque sur la tête, et se met à pédaler. Se dirigeant vers leur moto respective Yazoo et Loz attachent leur casque puis mettent le moteur en route, ignorant du regard luisant de luxure malsaine d'un professeur caché dans l'ombre...

De retour à l'appartement ils sont accueillis par un Sephiroth à deux doigts de craquer...sous le sourire narquois du pré-adolescent!

-Tu as triché! explose Sephiroth en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le jeune garçon. Jamais personne ne m'a battu aux échecs!

-Ben, boyons...sourit davantage Kadaj, le nez bouché, en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande, curieux, Loz.

Se retournant pour faire face aux nouveaux venus, Sephiroth continue de pointer Kadaj du doigt, les traits tirés par la fureur.

-Il se passe que ce mi...sale gamin a triché!

-Kadaj? soupire Loz, connaissant le caractère de son jeune frère. Est-ce vrai?

-Nan! répond le pré-adolescent après s'être mouché. J'suis bas un tricheur!

Pendant dix minutes Loz essaye de convaincre son frère d'avouer car il sait que Kadaj aime manipuler les gens...dix minutes pendant lesquelles Sephiroth a su retrouver son calme, un verre de cognac en main alors que Yazoo est parti en direction de la salle de bain dans le but de prendre un bon bain après les deux heures de sport qu'ils ont eu son frère, Cloud et lui-même en fin de journée.

-Kadaj, ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher. fronce des sourcils Loz. Pour la dernière fois as-tu triché aux échecs, oui ou non?

Le pré-adolescent ouvre la bouche, mais une toux l'empêche de répondre, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de foudroyer des yeux Sephiroth qui serre les poings en lisant la lueur moqueuse dans le regard du jeune garçon!

-Ouais, j'aboue. tourne-t-il la tête vers son aîné. C'est trop drôle de voir Kissyfrotte perdre de sa splendeur!

-Kissyfrotte? répètent Loz et Sephiroth.

C'est un éternuement fort sonore qui répond à l'interrogation de Sephiroth et Loz, se mouchant Kadaj marmonne quelques injures colorées dans une langue que ne reconnaît pas Sephiroth, mais dont Loz saisit la signification des mots employés...

Cinq minutes plus tard Loz se dirige vers la salle de bain après avoir ordonné à son jeune frère de retourner se coucher, lit qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter! À peine est-il entré dans la salle d'eau que Loz soupire, se massant les paupières, dos contre le battant de la porte.

-Yama (1)? l'appelle Yazoo en japonais. Anata wa daijōbudesuka? (2)

-Subete ga daijōbudesu (3). acquiesce Loz en commençant à se déshabiller.

Une fois nu Loz se dirige vers la baignoire où il entre, s'asseyant derrière son jumeau. S'il y a bien une chose que Hojo a toujours répugné est le lien qui unit ses fils jumeaux. Car si sur leurs actes de naissance il est noté qu'ils sont dizygotes, Loz et Yazoo ont toujours eu ce lien, ce lien unique, propre aux vrais jumeaux dit monozygotes!

Ce lien permettant de savoir à l'un si l'autre souffre, de déterminer ses émotions, ses envies, ses besoins, les conversations dans une langue étrange qu'eux seuls savaient parler, bref...ce genre de choses qui surprend les parents, mais qui est tout à fait normal!

Ce que le Professeur et ses associés ignoraient est que le lien unissant Loz à Yazoo et Yazoo à Loz est que les deux frères ont toujours tout fait ensemble...même prendre leur bain! Ce qui explique pourquoi Yazoo ne rougit pas lorsque son jumeau l'enlace tendrement par derrière, lui permettant de poser sa tête sur l'un des pectoraux de Loz, yeux clos.

-Watashi wa shiawasedesu (4)...murmure Loz en caressant les cheveux soyeux de son cadet.

Maintenant ses paupières fermées, Yazoo acquiesce doucement, l'effet de l'eau chaude sur sa peau le relaxe aussi sûrement que le massage que lui offre son frère qui sait mieux que quiconque que Yazoo a toujours besoin et d'eau chaude et d'un massage pour pouvoir se détendre au maximum!

Deux minutes plus tard les deux frères profitent que Loz fait mousser le shampooing dans les cheveux de Yazoo pendant que Yazoo savonne le corps de Loz et inversement, mais cette complicité ne dure guère car un gémissement de douleur franchit les lèvres de Yazoo.

Ayant entendu la plainte de son jumeau, Loz termine de rincer Yazoo et lui-même pour sortir de la baignoire, enveloppant son jumeau dans un peignoir-éponge, une serviette autour de ses reins pour ensuite porter un Yazoo à la respiration difficile dans ses bras musclés.

Quittant rapidement la salle de bain les deux frères arrivent très vite à la chambre où Loz dépose Yazoo sur le lit (à la gauche d'un Kadaj assommé de fatigue), ce dernier serrant l'emplacement de son cœur avec force, yeux clos, la respiration irrégulière, des gouttes de sueurs faisant leur apparition sur le visage fin de l'adolescent aux longs cheveux!

Avec délicatesse Loz éponge le visage chaud de son frère, lui faisant boire quelques gorgées d'eau sans savoir que Sephiroth les observe, sourcils froncés.

 _J'avais vu juste. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Zahoo._

Vingt minutes plus tard Yazoo dort profondément, le visage apaisé. Soulagé, Loz ne peut retenir le soupir qu'il n'a pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Écartant quelques mèches de cheveux du front de son jumeau, il l'embrasse tendrement.

-Otōto (5)...murmure-t-il d'une voix tremblante, l'œil brillant d'inquiétude. Naze kamigami ga watashi no inori ni kotaenai nodesu ka? (6)

Se levant à regret, Loz en profite pour s'habiller et habiller de vêtements légers son jumeau afin que ce dernier n'attrape pas froid. C'est à contre-cœur qu'il attaque ses devoirs, gardant malgré tout un œil attentif envers Yazoo où cas où...

C'est deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'Angeal vient frapper à la porte, que Loz décide à sortir de la chambre. En ouvrant la porte, le policier remarque tout de suite l'inquiétude de son beau-frère car un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend que Yazoo et Kadaj dorment profondément.

-Est-ce que tes frères vont bien, Loz? demande-t-il, inquiet.

-Kadaj a attrapé un mauvais rhume hier à l'école et Yazoo est fatigué après le cours de gym. répond l'adolescent.

Angeal n'est pas dupe. Les yeux rougis de son beau-frère l'informe qu'il a pleuré, mais connaissant le caractère de Loz, il ne lui pose pas d'autres questions, l'invitant à le suivre à la cuisine où Sephiroth se sert un nouveau verre de cognac.

L'homme d'affaires ne dit rien, haussant seulement un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de son mari.

 _Visiblement, Angeal a demandé à Monsieur Crescent-Hewley de rester._ en déduit Loz en s'asseyant après que son beau-frère lui ait donné son accord.

Se servant à son tour du liquide ambré, Angeal regarde tour à tour son mari et son beau-frère, ne sachant pas comment leur annoncer la nouvelle. D'instinct, il sait que Sephiroth ne va pas apprécier, mais Loz? Leur est-il déjà arriver à ses frères et lui-même de quitter le pays pour une certaine durée?

 _Pas sûr._ est la réponse que son esprit lui apporte.

Si le front de Sephiroth est zébré par de légères rides provoquées par son froncement de sourcils, Loz attend, muet comme une carpe.

-Dans moins de deux semaines ça sera les vacances de Toussaint. Nous avons l'habitude, Sephiroth et moi-même, de nous rendre en Fran...

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Angeal? l'interrompt son mari, scandalisé.

Soupirant discrètement, l'agent de police vide son verre pour plonger son regard outremer dans celui émeraude de l'homme à qui il a promit fidélité il y a cinq ans. _J'ai du mal à croire que l'homme qui se tient devant moi et le même que j'ai connu bébé..._

Sentant un mal de tête commencer à poindre, Angeal lève la main, coupant la parole à son cher et tendre qui serre les poings de rage.

-Tout compte fait, je vais accepter l'offre de Genesis et Tseng et partir avec eux et le Trio aux Bahamas.

Ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules, le masque de la colère marque le visage de Sephiroth qui se met à crier, accusant son mari de le délaisser, d'oublier son serment lors de leur mariage, de passer plus de temps avec le Trio qu'avec lui...

-...depuis que je les ai ramenés, tu n'as que leurs noms à la bouche! Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj par-ci! Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj par-là, mais merde Angeal! J'existe! C'est moi que tu as épousé, pas eux! Pas ces indésirables!

Indésirables. Le mot qui fait mal. Sentant son cœur se briser, tête baisse, Loz se lève. Sourd à la voix d'Angeal, l'adolescent court se réfugier dans la chambre d'amis, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui, se laissant glisser au sol, calant son dos contre le meuble en bois, les mains cachant son visage. Barrière dérisoire puisque ses larmes roulent avec force sur ses joues...

 **Note de l'auteure: *auteure qui vérifie son armada de protection* Bon...Bunker anti-fans hystériques? Check! Bombes calmante à effet immédiat? Check! Carnet avec le numéro de code de sécurité du bunker? Check! Eau, nourriture? Wifi? Check! Voilà! Je suis parée à toutes les attaques des lecteurs furieux...lol!**

1) Mot signifiant ''Montagne'' en japonais...qui est le prénom de l'un des personnages du film Harlock de 2013 (que j'aime, au même titre qu'Harlock)!

2) ''Est-ce que ça va?''

3) ''Je vais bien.''

4) ''Je suis content...''

5) ''Petit frère...''

6) ''Pourquoi les Dieux refusent-ils de répondre à mes prières?''


	17. Vacances

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai trois petits points à vous présenter, je me lance!**

 **1) Vous allez me détester car un personnage est 'revenu' d'entre les morts!**

 **2) Vous aller m'adorer car j'apporte ENFIN de la romance dans cette histoire!**

 **3) Et enfin, le dernier point: Si vous constater que des fautes de temps ou de frappe sont présentes dans le chapitre, merci de me les signaler par MP (et non par review), vous serez très sympas!**

 **J'en profite pour remercier Hahn Tah Yhel car sans elle, je crois que je me serai tapée la tête contre les murs de ma chambre! Comprenez que j'ai un mal de chien à écrire à l'imparfait et comme il semblerait que ce chapitre s'écrit avec deux temps forts différents que sont le présent et l'imparfait...Je vous demande dont un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Hahn Tah Yhel!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 17: Vacances

Les vacances avaient plutôt bien commencé. Le Trio, Genesis, Tseng, Angeal et Sephiroth étaient arrivés tard dans la nuit sous une pluie battante, mais fort heureusement que les taxis étaient là! C'est trempés et fatigués que les quatre adultes, les deux adolescents et le pré-adolescent sont entrés à l'hôtel où plusieurs grooms les avaient guidés à leur chambre...où tous ont pu prendre une douche bien chaude pour s'endormir comme des bébés dès l'instant où leurs têtes avaient touché l'oreiller!

Le lendemain matin tout ce petit monde s'était retrouvé au restaurant devant un copieux petit-déjeuner anglais accompagné de thé ou de café ou de jus de fruits frais! Le programme de la semaine a été adopté par tous...sauf Kadaj, mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau!

Quittant l'hôtel sitôt après avoir mangé, les vacanciers avaient décidé de commencer cette première journée par une activité découverte! Si au début Kadaj s'était montré énervant, il avait été enchanté en goûtant du homard à midi!

La suite de la balade s'était révélée plus calme. C'est vers 18 heures que les vacanciers avaient prit la décision de retourner à l'hôtel pour le souper après une bonne douche relaxante!

Les discussions à table étaient variées, mais fort intéressantes pour le Trio car pour les trois frères ce voyage était leur premier. Si Sephiroth gardait le silence, c'était parce que la menace d'Angeal hantait ses nuits et le rendait muet la journée.

Kadaj s'amusait à appeler le mari d'Angeal Kissyfrotte pour le plaisir de le voir grincer des dents! Lui répondant naturellement par un doigt d'honneur suivi d'un discret fuck!

Le reste de la semaine avait été accompagné par un magnifique soleil, d'activités divers et variées tel une partie de golf, une promenade au parc, dans des musées, au cinéma, au restaurant...jusqu'à ce jour où tous avaient voté pour une après-midi de plongée!

Étant un habitué depuis l'enfance leur guide avait su choisir le matériel et les combinaisons adaptées à tous! L'embarcation était assez grande pour contenir les neuf personnes à bord que sont les vacanciers, leur guide et le capitaine (en plus d'être infirmier) de l'embarcation!

Ayant suivi les conseils du capitaine Sephiroth et Yazoo s'étaient attachés les cheveux en un chignon fort serré pour le premier et en une queue de cheval pour le second.

Combinaison sur le dos, bonbonnes à oxygène dans le dos, masque, tuba, palmes aux pieds et le reste!

Écoutant les recommandations de leur guide Angeal et les autres avaient plongé à sa suite sous le sourire bienveillant du capitaine et l'œil déçu de Tseng!

Merveilleux. Incroyable. Magnifique. Tels étaient les mots qu'avaient pensé les vacanciers en découvrant la vie et la beauté sous-marine!

Grâce à des oreillettes et des mini-micro créés spécialement pour les plongées, le guide répondait à toutes les questions de ses employeurs, les yeux brillant de fierté en lisant l'ébahissement dans chaque regard, mais cet instant de magie s'était brisé assez rapidement puisque le guide avait ordonné aux vacanciers de remonter, leur expliquant qu'ils ne devaient pas gaspiller l'oxygène, mais une fois de retour sur le bateau, personne n'avait comprit le regard inquiet de Tseng:

-Où est Kadaj? avait-il demandé.

-Il n'est pas remonté? avait demandé Angeal en fronçant des sourcils

-Non, monsieur. avait répondu le capitaine. Le garçonnet n'est pas remonté!

Alors que tous commençait à s''inquiéter pour Kadaj un 'PLOUF' retentissant avait tourné toutes les têtes vers le bruit pour constater que Sephiroth avait plongé! Premier arrivé, Angeal avait voulu plongé à son tour, mais le capitaine et le guide l'en avaient empêché, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut plonger de nouveau!

-Sephiroth! s'était débattu le policer, inquiet pour son mari. Sephiroth!

-L'idiot! s'était exclamé le guide. Il a oublié de remettre son masque et les bonbonnes d'oxygène!

En effet, le mari d'Angeal avait sauté à l'eau sans savoir qu'il mettait à sa vie en danger! Et pourtant...

Dans les eaux cristallines, Sephiroth fouillait chaque recoin à la recherche du pré-adolescent, les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas son geste...tout en respirant normalement!

 _Arrogant, prétentieux, désobéissant..._ avait-il pensé avec colère. _Si je t'attrape, Kadaj, tu auras affaire à moi!_

Colère qui avait fait place à l'inquiétude en voyant s'élever droit devant lui une tâche rougeâtre facilement identifiable! Du sang!

Nageant plus vite, l'homme d'affaires était arrivé très vite à l'endroit d'où provenait le sang et le spectacle qui s'était offert à lui lui avait fait ouvrir de grands yeux où l'effroi était Roi...

Se maintenant difficilement debout, Kadaj se tenait face à un requin-tigre! Une main appuyée avec force contre sa cuisse droite avait informé Sephiroth que le pré-adolescent était blessé, mais aucune trace de bonbonnes ou de masque! Ce qui arriva ensuite restera à jamais flou dans la tête des deux frères, mais Sephiroth se souviendra toute sa vie de la peur panique qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'il s'était approché de Kadaj après avoir mis en déroule le requin!

Passant l'un des bras de son jeune frère par-dessus ses épaules, son autre main soutenant un Kadaj évanoui, Sephiroth était remonté à la surface!

En sentant l'air frais sur la peau de son visage, Sephiroth avait vite calculé le chemin jusqu'à la plage tout en encourageant Kadaj à ouvrir les yeux...

Lorsque ce dernier avait offert les yeux, son premier réflexe avait été de se débattre tout en criant à l'aide, mais Sephiroth avait su le calmer en lui murmurant de douces paroles réconfortantes, s'étonnant lui-même de ne plus ressentir cet incendie en son cœur lorsqu'un membre du Trio d'Argent est dans la même pièce que lui!

Accroché fermement au cou de Sephiroth, Kadaj tremblait de la tête aux pieds en réalisant ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si son aîné n'était pas intervenu!

Arrivé à la plage, portant Kadaj dans ses bras, Sephiroth avait entendu leurs prénoms être crié! Redressant la tête, l'homme d'affaires avait vu son mari courir vers eux suivi de Tseng!

En constatant que le pré-adolescent refusait de se décoller du torse de son aîné, telle une moule à son rocher, Angeal les avait enveloppés dans de chaudes serviettes pendant que Tseng s'occupait de panser la cuisse du jeune garçon.

Le policier s'était occupé à frictionner son mari et son jeune beau-frère avec force pour les réchauffer, apercevant avant qu'elles ne disparaissent des branchies sur les cous des deux frères!

 _Comment est-ce possible?!_ avait pensé le policier au comble de la surprise.

Il n'eut pas le temps de questionner son mari que des mots rassurants sortant des lèvres même de Sephiroth avaient surpris les deux hommes, mais avaient eu l'effet d'un baume cicatrisant au cœur...

-Tout va bien, chaton, lààà...tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

-On...i...isan ...avait pleuré Kadaj tout en se serrant davantage contre Sephiroth.

Comme pour confirmer les pensées de son mari et de Tseng, Sephiroth avait serré Kadaj plus fort contre lui, lui baisant même le front d'un tendre baiser!

FIN FLASH BACK

Le lendemain matin Kadaj accepte de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Il raconte qu'il avait aperçu la silhouette d'un requin. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, il avait réussi à ne pas se faire voir du guide et avait suivi la silhouette où il s'était approché d'elle de façon brusque (il le reconnaît volontiers), mais le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait que l'animal l'avait mordu à la cuisse!

-...j'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais le requin m'a pris pour cible. Je me suis débarrassé des bonbonnes qui me gênaient, de même que mon masque qui s'était révélé être plus une gène qu'autre chose. J'ai du perdre connaissance car lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans les bras de Sephiroth qui venait de me sauver! termine le pré-adolescent. Je...

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, le pré-adolescent tourne la tête vers l'homme d'affaires, lui souriant. Un vrai sourire.

-Merci grand frère.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Sephiroth sent son cœur se réchauffer d'une douce chaleur en entendant cette appellation lui être adressée. Il se promet de toujours répondre présent envers ses petits frères, se rendant compte de sa jalousie mal placée!

À cause de sa blessure à la cuisse, Kadaj aurait du garder le lit, mais Genesis a trouvé l'astuce pour que le jeune garçon puisse profiter du séjour: Un fauteuil roulant!

Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Kadaj accepte. C'est ainsi que les vacanciers terminent leur semaine de vacances ponctuée de rire, de blagues, d'Amour retrouvé entre Angeal et Sephiroth, d'émerveillement pour le Trio lorsque Genessis leur apprend que Tseng et lui vont être pères et la joie des Amours de vacances!

Sans savoir pourquoi Loz et Yazoo ont préféré garder cette nouvelle secrète. Seul Kadaj est au courant, mais il a joué les alibis plutôt que vendre la mèche aux adultes!

D'un commun accord Loz et Yazoo se sont séparés, essayant de se trouver une activité qui leur correspond, mais sans pour autant amener son jumeau avec lui! Essayant de passer une première journée seul.

Bien malgré lui, Loz avait joué les Chevaliers servants en défendant une jeune fille de son âge contre quatre garçons! La grande taille, les muscles impressionnants et le visage impassible du jumeau de Yazoo avaient facilement effrayé les malotrus. Répondant au nom de Tifa Lockheart, la jeune fille avait remercié Loz d'un baiser sur la joue pour ensuite lui proposer une partie de volley ball...

Yazoo avait apporté avec lui l'unique livre dont il avait su garder secrète l'origine. Il l'avait lu et relu tellement de fois par le passé qu'il le connaît par cœur. Le nom de l'ouvrage? Les Fleurs du mal de Charles Baudelaire!

S'asseyant à même le sable, à l'ombre sous un parasol, des lunettes de soleil au nez, l'adolescent aux longs cheveux d'argent avait commencé sa lecture. Arrivé à la moitié, le jumeau de Loz avait stoppé son activité, méfiant, redressant la tête pour la tourner vers la droite, ayant senti une présence.

Se redressant avec lenteur, Yazoo avait refermé son livre et d'une démarche se voulant non-chalande il avait prit la direction du bar où un homme vêtu d'un bermuda flashy et de lunettes de soleil buvait tranquillement son verre.

S'accoudant au bar, son livre dans la main gauche, Yazoo avait commandé un diabolo au barman. Remerciant l'homme derrière le comptoir d'un sourire charmeur, Yazoo avait commencé à boire sa boisson, ignorant volontairement l'homme assit à sa gauche.

-C'est la première fois que vous passez vos vacances aux Bahamas, Monsieur Hojo? prend la parole l'homme en bermuda.

-Je n'ai rien contre les chiens, mais les chats sont plus affectueux. répond Yazoo.

Si l'adulte est surprit par la réponse de l'adolescent, il reprend de plus belle ses questions...confirmant l'instinct de Yazzo qui avait deviné au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agit d'un paparazzi!

À chaque nouvelle question posée, le petit frère de Sephiroth répond sur un sujet fort différent, mais lorsque l'homme à la recherche d'informations croustillantes fit mention du Professeur Hojo en annonçant que ce dernier n'est pas mort, le sourire de Yazoo disparaît de son visage pour être remplacé par un masque d'une froideur parfaite où nulle émotion n'est lisible!

-Monsieur Hojo? Confirmez-vous que les examens du médecin légiste comme formels puisqu'il prétend que l'homme amené à son local n'était pas le Professeur Hojo, votre père?

-Laissez-le. claque, glaciale, une troisième voix.

Sursautant sous la surprise, le paparazzi se retourne pour plonger son regard gris dans celui, sanguin, de Vincent Valentine! Alors que le journaliste s'apprête à riposter, Vincent le prend de vitesse en l'attrapant par le cou...de son bras gauche!

-Je déteste me répéter. murmure-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme de sa voix sans chaleur. Laissez ce garçon tranquille.

Acquiesçant vivement de la tête le journaliste se retrouve libéré du bras mécanique du chirurgien qui quitte le bar, soutenant un Yazoo fort pâle...

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard l'adulte et l'adolescent se trouvent dans la bibliothèque de l'hôtel (Yazoo assit dans un fauteuil, Vincent face à lui, un genoux à terre) où, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Yazoo a éprouvé beaucoup de mal à retrouver des couleurs, encore fortement secoué par l'annonce du paparazzi...

-Ça va mieux?

-Je...

Incapable de parler, Yazzo secoue de la tête. Non, ça ne va pas. _Comment est-ce possible qu'il soit vivant? Il est mort! La police nous avait appelé pour qu'on reconnaisse son cadavre auprès du médecin légiste! Comment a-t-elle pu se tromper à ce point?!_

Des doigts frais lui redressent la tête, son regard émeraude plongeant dans celui rubis de l'adulte. À sa plus grande surprise, son cœur se met à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine en remarquant la lueur de tendresse brillant dans les yeux de Vincent!

Rapidement, ses joues deviennent rouges écrevisses, obligeant Yazoo à baiser la tête, mais un doigt mécanique lui caresse tendrement la joue droite.

-Ne laisse pas le poison de cet homme t'atteindre, Yazoo. prend la parole Vincent. En admettant que ses paroles soient vraies, tes frères et toi êtes sous la protection de l'état.

-Mais...tente de parler l'adolescent aux longs cheveux, mais une boule dans sa gorge l'empêche de prononcer plus.

Comprenant la question silencieuse du jumeau de Loz, Vincent acquiesce doucement.

-Oui, vous êtes ses fils, mais ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez assisté dans ses expériences. Votre frère Sephiroth venait à peine de naître lorsque mon accident est arrivé. Répond-moi avec franchise, Yazoo: A part son nom, que partagez-vous avec Hojo?

Sa timidité envolée, Yazoo ferme les yeux, fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Ses frères et lui-même auraient-ils des choses en commun avec leur père? Hormis les liens du sang?

 _Jamais, il ne nous a pris dans ses bras pour nous réconforter. Il n'a jamais eu la moindre parole gentille ou aimante, que des ordres et des punitions. Toujours insatisfait de nos résultats, nous poussant à nous entraîner jusqu'à ce que nous tombions de fatigue. Que ça soit pour l'école ou nos entraînements au laboratoire, il voulait la perfection. Des machines. C'est ce qu'il voulait que nous soyons Kadaj, Loz et moi..._

-Rien. ouvre-t-il les yeux. Rien ne nous liait.

Un demi-sourire appréciateur étire les lèvres de Vincent. _Tu as fais de la vie de tes fils un Enfer, Hojo, mais tôt ou tard tu répondras de tes crimes._

La tête baissée et les joues écarlates de l'adolescent aux longs cheveux amènent un tendre sourire à Vincent. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Yazoo serre les poings, son cœur tambourinant avec force contre ses côtes...

-Docteur Valentine?

-Oui? l'encourage Vincent en retirant ses doigts de la peau brûlante.

-Morphée vous envoie-t-il des rêves, heu...comment dire...Étranges?

-Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par 'Étranges'. fronce des sourcils Vincent, intrigué par la question.

Le rythme cardiaque de Yazoo s'accélère, alors que la rougeur à ses joues augmente davantage. Le faisant ressembler à un homard bien cuit...quoique un joli homard!

 _On serait dans un cartoon, je suis persuadé que de la fumée commencerait à lui sortir par les oreilles..._ songe, amusé, Vincent.

-He ben...hésite Yazoo. Vous est-il arrivé de rêver...enfin, je veux dire...un homme qui vous prend dans ses bras comme si...comme quelque chose de précieux et de fragile...vous parlant d'une voix su...heu...

-Suave?

-O...ui. acquiesce vivement Yazoo de plus en plus rouge. Vous parlant de protection et d'...Amour é...ternel...

La surprise que ressent Vincent ne se remarque pas sur ses traits et encore moins dans son regard, mais son cœur, lui, a cessé de battre une fraction de secondes pour reprendre un rythme endiablé!

-...apportant avec lui une lueur d'espoir. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure, de la possibilité de tomber amoureux. termine Vincent.

-Oui, Yazoo, je connais ces rêves.

Ayant levé timidement les yeux vers l'adulte, le jumeau de Loz rebaisse la tête, mais les doigts mécaniques de Vincent lui font relever la tête, faisant rencontrer une nouvelle fois leur regard. Le silence est total entre eux. Ni l'adulte, ni l'adolescent ne prennent la parole, incapable de détourner les yeux du regard de l'autre. Et pourtant...

-Je n'ai jamais cru aux rêves prémonitoires, Yazoo, mais depuis ce jour où tu es venu chercher Kadaj avec ton jumeau, je me questionne à ton sujet. reprend la parole Vincent d'une voix douce. Qui es-tu? Un Ange descendu des Cieux pour m'apporter la lumière? Un sorcier m'ayant choisi comme cible de ses sortilèges enivrants et hypnotisants? La réincarnation du Diable pour me faire ressentir tant d'émotions et de sensations rien qu'à l'évocation de ton prénom qu'elle soit orale ou mentale? Le fils d'Aphrodite, Éros, pour faire naître en moi ce brasier qui n'a de cesse d'enflammer mon cœur et me faire perdre toute notion de logique?

Devant pareil discours et le regard brillant de mille feux de l'adulte, Yazoo ne sait que dire, mais une chose est sûre en son âme et conscience.

 _C'est la première fois qu'on me dit pareilles phrases..._ songe-t-il, ému. _Et mon cœur qui bat encore plus fort que tout à l'heure!_

Les mains tremblantes, il les pose sur les joues de l'adulte, s'étonnant un court instant de ne pas sentir la moindre pilosité, mais oublie rapidement ce détail pour avancer son visage de celui de l'adulte.

Doucement, avec lenteur, Yazoo ferme les yeux, approchant ses lèvres de celles de Vinent qui ne bouge pas, patient, fermant aussi les yeux.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchent, c'est le choc! Un incendie vorace embrasse le cœur des amoureux. Plus expérimenté, de sa langue Vincent caresse les jeunes lèvres tout en passant ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent, ses doigts mécaniques jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux de Yazoo, celle de peau posée sagement dans le dos du plus jeune.

Sentant les mains de Yazoo quitter son visage, Vincent sourit en son fort intérieur lorsque les bras de l'adolescent enlace son cou. Se relevant avec lenteur, la langue de Vincent continue de caresser les lèvres de Yazoo qui, timidement, ouvre la bouche, tout en enroulant ses jambes à la taille de l'adulte.

Avec douceur, Vincent fait entrer sa langue dans l'antre inviolée de Yazoo, goûtant et caressant chaque recoin, s'enivrant du parfum fruité qui émane des cheveux de l'adolescent. Et des faibles gémissement de plaisir poussés par ce dernier!

De son côté, Yazoo est incapable de décrire les émotions qui se bousculent dans son cœur et dans sa tête, tout est confus. Cependant, une chose est certaine: il aime. Que ça soit les bras du médecin autour de sa taille, les cheveux noirs de l'adulte coulant comme une rivière de douceur entre ses doigts, les caresses buccales...tout.

Sa respiration se coupe une demi-seconde lorsque la langue du médecin touche la sienne, mais se fait rapide et irrégulière lorsque la langue de Vincent invite la sienne dans une danse millénaire, une danse connue depuis la nuit des temps par les amoureux de tous temps.

À regret, Vincent met fin au baiser, leur permettant à Yazoo et lui-même de remplir d'air leurs poumons après qu'il ait déposé son précieux fardeau au sol. Un sourire tendre, l'œil brillant d'Amour, Vincent admire le visage de l'adolescent qui, rosi, est l'image même de la luxure en le voyant aspirer de l'air, yeux clos, les cheveux légèrement en désordre.

Approchant son visage de l'oreille droite de son petit ami, Vincent lui murmure ce mot à l'oreille. Un mots que jamais dans le passé il n'avait accordé à personne. Car personne n'avait réussi à lui voler son cœur avant aujourd'hui:

-Aishiteru Yazoo.

En entendant le murmure de Vincent, le cœur de Yazoo bondit de bonheur. Ému au delà des mots, Yazoo sent des larmes de joie lui brûler les yeux. C'est pourquoi, l'adolescent se jette au cou de Vincent, l'embrassant avec fougue!

C'est ainsi que tous les soirs, Yazoo et Vincent se revoient à la bibliothèque, à l'abri des regards. Et lorsque la pièce est occupée les deux amoureux découvrent mille cachettes que ça soit sur la plage ou partout ailleurs sur l'île!

Cela va de même pour Loz et Tifa qui apprennent à se connaître. Leur premier baiser? Lors d'un coucher de soleil...au même moment où Vincent et Yazoo s'embrassaient!

Lorsque le dernier jour des vacances arrive c'est le signal que tout vacancier n'habitant pas le Bahamas doit faire sa valise pour retourner chez lui, dans son pays, pour le retour à la vie civile.

Si Loz et Yazoo cachent leur relation, ce dernier a quand même raconté sa mésaventure avec le paparazzi, expliquant que c'est le Docteur Valentine qui l'a secouru sans dévoiler ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il lui ait remonté le moral!

Sephiroth, Loz, Kadaj et Tseng ont eu une réaction différente en apprenant l'éventuel retour du Professeur Hojo!

Sephiroth est resté de glace, mais la faible lueur de colère brillant dans son regard permet aux autres de comprendre qu'il n'est pas ravi par la nouvelle.

Loz garde lèvres closes, tête baissée.

Kadaj hurle de fureur, l'œil brillant de terreur, expliquant par A + B que le journaliste s'est certainement trompé, que c'est impossible, qu'il doit y avoir une erreur...pour s'écrouler à genoux, en larmes, frappant faiblement le sol de ses poings, son frère Yazoo tentant de le réconforter.

Livide, le visage de Tseng reste aussi expressif que du marbre, mais Genesis devine la terreur qui habite l'âme de son amant. C'est pourquoi il l'enlace fort dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête, tentant d'empêcher les souvenirs du jour où les soldats de Hojo les avait retrouvé le Trio et lui de remonter à la surface...

 _Ça n'est pas normal._ songe Angeal, le deuxième à avoir gardé le silence. _Comment un tel événement a-t-il pu parvenir aux oreilles de ce paparazzi? Est-ce que le Commissaire Mustang était-elle au courant? Si oui, pourquoi m'avoir donné congé? Doute-t-elle de mes capacités parce que je suis marié à Sephiroth? J'irai la voir dès mon retour!_

Très tôt le lendemain matin, c'est encore fatigués qu'Angeal et les autres montent dans le bus qui doit les amener à l'aéroport. La chance sourit aux amoureux lorsqu'ils découvrent leur âme-sœur dans le même bus! Aussitôt ils en profitent pour s'asseoir à leur côté!

Bien qu'endormie, Tifa est folle de joie en voyant son chéri. Se câlinant les deux adolescents s'endorment néanmoins assez vite sous l'œil tendre de Vincent qui le referme bien vite, embrassant avec volupté et tendresse son Yazoo...

Roulé en boule sur son siège, Kadaj ronfle tout en prononçant des menaces en japonais, mais ses sourcils froncés informent la personne qui se trouve à ses côtés que son sommeil n'est pas des plus paisibles...

Autrefois habitué à des nuits de sommeil courtes par son travail de Chasseur, Tseng est profondément endormi, ses mains enlacées à celles de son chéri posées sagement sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, sa tête contre l'épaule de Genesis.

Ce dernier lui ayant rappelé que pour mener à bien sa grossesse, il doit bien dormir et bien s'alimenter. Maître Rhapsodos a, lui aussi, répondu à l'appel de Morphée, mais seuls Sephiroth et Angeal n'arrivent pas à s'endormir.

Ils en sont incapable. Le premier car les souvenirs des entraînements paternels ont refait surface et l'empêchent de fermer l'œil et le second car il réfléchit sur la façon et les moyens qu'Hojo a pu mettre en œuvre pour avoir simulé sa mort en prison...

La main de son mari serrant fortement la sienne ramène Angeal sur la terre ferme qui tourne la tête vers son mari qui, de sa place, regarde le paysage.

-J'ai peur, An'...tourne-t-il la tête, les yeux brillant de peur. Pas pour moi, je saurai me défendre, mais pour mes frères.

-Sephritoth...murmure Angeal, touché par l'aveu de son mari.

-Ils méritent de vivre une vie meilleure que celle qu'ils ont connue depuis leur naissance. Promets-moi que tu donneras le maximum pour le retrouver pour qu'il croupie à vie en prison sans la moindre chance d'en sortir un jour...

Prenant le visage de son mari entre ses mains, Angeal plonge son regard gris dans celui émeraude de son mari.

-Tu peux compter sur moi. avance-t-il ses lèvres de celles de son époux. Par monts et par vaux, je retrouverai cette ordure...

C'est d'un baiser brûlant que les deux conjoints scellent cette promesse de tout faire pour que jamais Hojo ne puisse remettre la main sur les petits frères de Sephiroth...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Riches en informations? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!**


	18. Hospitalisation

**Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici tant redouté LE chapitre tant haïe par l'auteure! Hojo ne fera pas son apparition, mais je sens que vous allez le détester (le chapitre, pas Hojo, même si lui on le haït naturellement)!  
**

Chapitre 18 : Hospitalisation

De retour au pays Tseng et Genesis ont salué Angeal, Sephiroth et le Trio, leur promettant de se revoir au plus vite avant de prendre un taxi pour retourner chez eux. Une heure plus tard le couple Hewley-Crescent et le Trio d'Argent sont de retour à l'appartement, devant une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud pour Sephiroth et ses frères et une de café pour Angeal.

Lorsque ce dernier termine sa tasse, il explique à son mari et ses beaux-frères qu'il va se rendre au commissariat afin d'obtenir plus d'informations sur le Professeur Hojo!

-D'accord, mais sois prudent. acquiesce Sephiroth.

-Fais attention à toi. lui recommandent deux membres du Trio.

Alors qu'il pose sa main sur la poignée, deux petits bras enlacent Angeal par-derrière. Étonné, Angeal baisse les yeux pour constater que c'est Kadaj qui l'enlace!

-T'as pas intérêt à grever...marmonne le pré-adolescent.

Touché par l'étreinte que lui offre de son plein gré Kadaj, Angeal se détache avec douceur des bras de son plus jeune beau-frère pour poser un genou au sol, ses mains posées sur les épaules de Kadaj, plongeant son regard clair dans celui couleur pierre précieuse du pré-adolescent.

-C'est promis, Kadaj. Je ferai attention. Durant mon absence, prends bien soin de tes frères pour moi, ok?

-Évidement! acquiesce Kadaj en bombant le torse avec un trémolo dans la voix. Pour qui me prends-tu?

Une heure plus tard Angeal est à l'intérieur du commissariat, plus précisément dans le bureau de sa patronne où il attend de pied ferme que cette dernière termine sa conversation téléphonique.

-...je vous rappelle au plus vite, Monsieur le Magistrat. termine-t-elle.

Coupant son téléphone portable, Elena Mustang lève la main, invitant Angeal à entrer. Plutôt deux fois qu'une, le mari de Sephiroth entre, se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa supérieure, mais refuse de s'asseoir, bras croisés.

-Je vous écoute, Lieutenant Hewley. croise-t-telle les doigts sous son menton. De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler?

-Le paparazzi Antonio Sanguijuela a fait connaître à l'un de mes beaux-frères que le Professeur Hojo serait toujours vivant. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous m'avez accordé ces congés?

La femme flic acquiesce de la tête, agacée.

-Je suis au courant. Je ne vous en ai pas tenu informé car vous êtes très lié au Professeur.

-En quoi mon mariage avec Sephiroth Crescent m'empêcherait-il de faire correctement mon travail? fronce faiblement des sourcils Angeal.

-Lieutenant Hewley, admettez de le reconnaître. réplique la Commissaire. Votre mariage vous lie beaucoup trop à cette affaire. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que vous n'y participerez pas.

Décroisant les bras, Angeal aplatit ses mains avec force contre le bureau de sa patronne, son visage au même niveau que la femme flic.

-C'est hors de questions. J'ai promis à mes beaux-frères et mon mari que j'empêcherai Hojo de s'approcher de Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj. Je refuse qu'il tente de les approcher d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Lieutenant Hewley! se lève Elena en foudroyant des yeux Angeal. Ne m'obligez pas à vous sanctionner pour refus d'obéissance!

-Renvoyez-moi si cela vous est égal, mais je tiendrais ma promesse. réplique, glacial, Angeal.

Au centre commercial, Sephiroth fait les courses avec ses frères, rattrapant le temps perdu, découvrant les aliments qu'ils aiment ou détestent, ajoutant dans le caddie des livres pour Yazoo, des cahiers à dessin pour Loz et le DVD sur les arts martiaux pour Kadaj!

Les quatre frères sont au rayon poissonnerie, hésitants. Si Kadaj n'a pas caché sa grimace de dégoût, il écoute le pourquoi de l'importance de manger du poisson.

-Pas des sardines, alors! s'exclame, écœuré, le pré-adolescent. J'ai été malade durant deux semaines avec ce truc!

Un coup d'œil étonné aux deux autres informe Sephiroth que Kadaj ne ment pas, qu'il a bel et bien été malade lorsqu'il était encore petit.

-Kadaj?

Se raidissant, le pré-adolescent tourne tout doucement la tête pour voir...

-Ma...mama...rlène? bégaye-t-il, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

En effet, devant Sephiroth et ses frères se trouve Marlène Wallace, charmante pré-adolescente aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux bruns retenus en une haute queue de cheval. Pendant leur séjour au Bahamas, Genesis avait remarqué que Kadaj avait plusieurs fois tenter d'écrire à sa camarade.

Curieux de nature l'amant de Tseng avait vite compris que le petit frère de Sephiroth et des Jumeaux d'Argent est amoureux! Bien sûr, Kadaj avait nié, mais après trois heures d'argumentation, le pré-adolescent avait cédé...reconnaissant qu'il se sent tout bizarre lorsque sa camarade lui sourit ou prend sa défense!

-T...ttu...rav...i...si...

Amusé, Sephiroth s'avance et posant une main fière sur l'épaule droite de son jeune frère, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, Sephiroth le devance:

-Ce que mon adorable petit frère tente si désespérément de vous dire, charmante Demoiselle, est qu'il vous trouve ravissante!

Le doux visage de Marlène vire aussitôt au rouge tomate! Se retournant, Kadaj tente de foudroyer son aîné du regard, mais avec son visage aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse bien cuite autant dire que le résultat souhaité est nul!

Éclatant de rire, Sephiroth attrape Kadaj par le cou d'une main tandis que l'autre lui savonne le haut de la tête sous les vaines tentatives du benjamin, faisant rire Marlène, Loz et Yazoo, ce qui augmente la gène de Kadaj qui, fort heureusement pour lui, est sauvé par le directeur de son école!

Trente minutes plus tard Sephiroth et ses frères sont de retour à l'appartement, regardant un film en noir et blanc, l'aîné souhaitant faire connaître à ses benjamins l'univers cinématographique des films comiques!

L'horloge sonne 18 heures, mais ni Sephiroth, ni ses frères ne l'entendent, profondément endormis les uns sur les autres. Si on s'approche suffisamment près et sans bruit on ne peut rater les sourires qui étirent les lèvres des quatre frères. À lui seul, ce sourire signifie que Sephiroth accepte ses frères dans sa vie et que ces derniers sont heureux du changement opéré chez leur aîné suite à la mésaventure de Kadaj!

Lorsqu'Angeal rentre du travail, la mine sombre, un sourire tendre illumine son visage lorsqu'il voit son mari et ses beaux-frères profondément endormis. Avisant l'heure, 21 heures passées, il les réveille gentiment pour qu'ils puissent passer à table, ayant commandé des pizzas.

Lorsque tout le monde est attablé et chacun ayant une pizza dans son assiette, Sephiroth raconte leur après-midi à son mari après que ce dernier ait refusé de parler de sa journée.

-Dans deux jours l'école reprend. annonce Kadaj. Monsieur Wallace m'a apprit que six de mes professeurs sont tombés malade suite à une intoxication alimentaire pendant leur stage d'informatique. Résultat des courses, je vais devoir rester à l'appartement!

-Tu pourrais m'accompagner à mon travail. propose Sephiroth. Je ne te garantis pas que tu vas t'amuser comme un fou, mais au moins tu veras quelle est la vie d'un homme d'affaires.

-Ok, Kissyfrotte! acquiesce Kadaj.

Deux semaines auparavant Sephiroth avait prit en grippe ce surnom, maintenant il le trouve...comment dire?...un chouia humiliant tout en étant tendre.

 _J'espère que Kadaj ne m'appellera pas comme ça face à mes employés..._ supplie-t-il le ciel.

Se raclant la gorge, Angeal attire l'attention de tous sur lui.

-Lorsque Sephiroth t'a sauvé la vie, Kadaj, j'ai remarqué un détail assez étrange sur vos cous. Ma question risque de vous surprendre, mais je veux une réponse franche. Compris?

-D'accord. approuvent les quatre frères.

-Savez-vous que des branchies apparaissent sur vos cous lorsque vous entrez en contact avec la mer?

Sephiroth ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Ouvrant la bouche il s'apprête à protester, expliquer qu'il sait rester en apnée assez longtemps, mais Yazoo le prend de court:

-Nous sommes au courant.

Tournant la tête vers son frère, Sephiroth souhaite le questionner sur cet étrange phénomène, mais n'a pas le temps de formuler un mot que Loz prend le relais:

-La première fois qu'elles sont apparus, Yazoo et moi avions 4 ans. C'était durant le cours de natation où Yazoo s'est noyé sous la fatigue. J'ai plongé pour aller le secourir, mais notre surprise a été grande lorsque nous avons remarqué que des branchies étaient apparues à nos cous. Celles de Kadaj sont arrivées peu après sa naissance, notre père lui avait donné le même jus qu'à Yazoo et moi.

-Un jus? répète Angeal en fronçant des sourcils. Quel genre de jus était-ce?

-C'était un liquide d'un bleu flashy, au goût très amer. explique Sephiroth. Les associés de Hojo m'avaient fait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un jus de raisins, précisant que je serai puni s'il me surprenait à le recracher. La douleur était insupportable. J'avais 3 ans.

Se levant de table, Angeal court vers son mari, l'enlaçant avec force. Si Sephiroth est surprit par la démonstration de soutien et d'Amour de son mari (qui ne montre que rarement ses émotions, même au lit) il accepte l'étreinte, yeux clos, savourant cet instant.

Instant durant lequel Loz et ses frères ont décidé d'un commun accord de laisser leur frère et leur beau-frère seul à seul, débarrassant la table pour ensuite se rendre à la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sont dans leur lit, mais sont incapable de dormir. La peur de savoir leur père en vie est trop forte pour leur permettre de fermer les yeux et de laisser Morphée faire son travail. Des coups faiblement frappés à leur porte leur font relever la tête.

-Entrez.

Entre alors Sephiroth qui grimace en voyant les pyjamas de ses petit frères.

-Vous n'avez pas froids ainsi vêtus? Moi, je serai mort de froid dès les premières secondes!

-Ça va, on a l'habitude. sourit Kadaj d'un petit sourire narquois. Alors comme ça on est frileux, Kissyfrotte?

Sephiroth grimace. _Je sens que Kadaj ne va pas rater une occasion pour m'appeler par ce surnom..._

-Je voulais vous souhaiter la bonne nuit. reprend Sephiroth. Et aussi vous dire que si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir nous réveiller Angeal et moi.

-Ça marche. sourit Loz.

-Et je sais comment je m'y prendrais, moi...sourit Kadaj, l'œil brillant de joie malicieuse.

-N'y pense même pas! fronce des sourcils Sephiroth dans une tentative de se montrer méchant et autoritaire. Angeal déteste être réveillé en fanfare.

Le sourire machiavélique de Kadaj n'échappe pas à ses grands frères, mais il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le téléphone portable de Loz sonne!

Surprit, ce dernier se saisit de son téléphone pour constater que la personne qui cherche à le joindre est...

-C'est Cloud. explique-t-il. Est-ce que je peux répondre?

-Oui, mais pas longtemps. donne son accord Sephiroth.

Quittant la chambre, Sephiroth est content que Cloud soit devenu ami avec ses frères.

-Allô? décroche Loz.

-Loz! s'entend la voix de Cloud, soulagée. Bon sang, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Yazoo et toi allez bien? Vous êtes où?

Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, Loz ne sait que dire devant le flot de paroles en continu qui sort de la bouche de son ami aux cheveux blonds.

Prenant délicatement le téléphone de son frère en main, Yazoo se redresse, calant son dos contre le mur.

-Cloud? C'est Yazoo. Excuse-nous de t'avoir fait peur.

-Ouf! soupire l'autre adolescent. Vincent m'a dit d'attendre demain, mais j'étais tellement inquiet pour vous! Vous êtes chez votre frère?

-Oui. acquiesce le jumeau de Loz. Nous sommes rentrés de vacances il y a quelques heures.

-Dieu merci...soupire une seconde fois, soulagé, Cloud. C'est vrai que j'avais oublié de vous demander l'endroit où vous partez. C'était comment?

Allumant le haut-parleur chaque frère raconte ce qu'il a aimé faire (après que Loz ait présenté Kadaj), Kadaj raconte lui-même sa mésaventure et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir le visage de l'ami de ses grands frères, il l'imagine sans mal avoir le teint pâle, les yeux luisant d'inquiétude et d'effroi pour terminer par de l'admiration à l'égard de Sephiroth!

Quant à Cloud, il explique que chaque année depuis qu'il est enfant, ses parents et lui-même vont en Bretagne pour aller à la mer et visiter le Mont Saint-Michel, mais cette année a été différente puisque son petit ami a put les accompagner!

-...faut que je te le présente, Kadaj, tu vas halluciner!

-Whoa...'pas la peine. se frotte les yeux le pré-adolescent, commençant à tomber de fatigue. J'connais Zackyri...

Cloud ne réagit pas au surnom, preuve est que le sommeil ne l'épargne pas non plus.

-Je vais vous laisser, les gars, je tombe aussi de fatigue! retient difficilement un bâillement Cloud. On se voit demain au parc?

-Ça marche, Blondinette!

Coupant la communication, de même que le téléphone, Kadaj tourne la tête vers ses frères. Un sourire tendre étire ses lèvres en les voyant profondément endormis. _Ils se sont endormis pendant que je discutais avec Blondinette._

Posant le gsm sur la table de chevet, Kadaj se faufile derrière Loz tout en ramenant la couverture sur leurs trois corps. À peine sa tête touche-t-elle l'oreille qu'il s'endormit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, à 10 heures, trouve les trois frères au parc où ils s'entraînent durement après avoir effectués quelques exercices d'échauffement sous le regard admiratif de Cloud, mais cet instant ne dure guère car une douleur brutale, inattendue, frappe Yazoo qui atterrit mal, tombant lourdement au sol*!

-Yazoo! s'écrient, inquiets, ses frères et Cloud.

Courant vers son frère à terre, Kadaj est le premier arrivé, mais très vite il remarque que son aîné a mal...

En effet, Yazoo a le visage en sueur, ses deux mains serrant avec force l'emplacement de son cœur, la respiration irrégulière et difficile. Redressant la tête, le pré-adolescent hurle à Loz et Cloud d'appeler une ambulance, en plus d'aller chercher Sephiroth ou Angeal, que Yazoo a mal!

-Ya', reste avec moi! reporte-t-il son attention vers son aîné. Ouvre les yeux, Niisan!

Moins de deux minutes plus tard arrive Sephiroth alors que Cloud raccroche pour informer Kadaj, Loz et Sephiroth que l'ambulance arrive. C'est impuissant que Cloud, Sephiroth, Loz et Kadaj tentent d'aider Yazoo, mais ce dernier est incapable de parler, gémissant de douleur, serrant avec plus de force l'emplacement de son cœur de sa main gauche puisque l'autre écrase celles de Kadaj qui, sans s'en rendre compte, pleure en silence...

Cinq minutes plus tard arrive les ambulanciers qui détachent Kadaj de son frère, déposant Yazoo sur le brancard qu'ils déposent dans l'ambulance, montant à leur tour. L'un d'eux donne le nom de l'hôpital où ils vont se rendre.

-Les garçons, avec moi! ordonne Sephiroth à l'intention des trois garçons.

Obéissant à l'adulte, Cloud, Loz et Kadaj montent dans la voiture de Sephiroth qui ne quitte pas d'une semelle l'ambulance, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang de ne pas avoir compris beaucoup plutôt l'origine du mal dont souffre Yazoo...

 _Seigneur tout puissant, si vous m'entendez, n'emportez pas Yazzo! Il n'a que 17 ans, il ne connaît encore rien à la vie! Ne le séparez pas de sa famille! Oui, j'ai été cruel envers mes frères, mais j'ai compris que je les aimais lorsque Kadaj était en danger! Je vous en conjure..._

Les mains jointes, yeux clos, Loz prie avec ferveur. _Seigneur, j'ignore quel crime Yazoo a-t-il pu commettre pour qu'il reçoive pareille punition, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas voulu vous offenser, son âme est si pure...jamais il n'a pris plaisir à obéir aux ordres de notre père et de ses associés! Vous devrez le savoir, vous qui voyez tout...Je vous en conjure, ne m'enlevez pas mon frère!_

Aussi inquiet que ses grands frères, Kadaj n'arrive pas à prier car contrairement à ses aînés il n'avait jamais trouvé la paix intérieure voir même la foi puisque selon lui s'il existerait un Dieu il aurait du punir depuis des années leur père!

Tenant Kadaj dans ses bras, Cloud tente de le réconforter, mais comme Angeal et Sephiroth il avait remarqué les malaises de son ami, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était à ce point si malade!

Lorsque Cloud et les trois frères de Yazoo arrivent à l'hôpital, c'est le Docteur Valentine qui vient les voir, le visage inexpressif.

-Vincent! l'appelle Cloud. Comment va Yazoo?

-Monsieur Crescent-Hewley? devine Vincent en tournant la tête vers le plus vieux des frères de l'adolescent aux longs cheveux.

-C'est moi. acquiesce Sephiroth. Comment va mon frère, docteur? Quel mal le ronge?

Au lieu de répondre, Vincent invite Cloud et les frères de Yazoo à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau où il leur pose quelques questions. Notamment si lui ou son mari ou même Kadaj ou Loz ont remarqué si Yazoo s'essoufflait assez vite, des douleurs à la poitrine, du mal à suivre lors de promenade et autres détails...

Devant les réponses affirmatives des frères de son patient, Vincent ancre son regard inexpressif, le visage lisse de toutes émotions, dans celui de Sephiroth.

-Votre frère a un souffle au cœur.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Dois-je me terrer sous terre pour avoir publié ce chapitre? Ou au contraire, me donnez-vous votre accord pour continuer l'histoire? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews!**

*Essayez d'imaginer une action de Loz et Yazoo où ces derniers s'échangeant des coups de poings et pieds qu'ils parent facilement. Bloquant le bras de son frère, Yazoo bondit et d'une ruade, se retrouve sur le dos de Loz, le bras de ce dernier ramener en arrière! De son bras libre, Loz doit tenter de déséquilibrer son jumeau d'où le salto aérien de Yazoo (ce qui libère le bras de Loz) qui atterri sur ses deux pieds...lorsque la douleur ne se manifeste pas! (en espérant que vous arrivez à voir la scène que j'ai tenté de décrire!)


	19. Ordre de la mission? Enlèvement

**Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ce chapitre 19 a été dur à réaliser, mais grâce à** **Hahn tah Yhel, j'ai pu le publier sereinement bien que je ne sois pas du tout douée pour les scènes de combat!**

Chapitre 19: Ordre de la mission? Enlèvement!

Vingt-quatre heures avant l'hospitalisation de Yazoo une voiture attendait devant l'appartement de Genesis et Tseng. Dans cette voiture se trouvait un vieil homme, un jeune homme et une vieille femme qui discutaient tous les trois sur les derniers détails de leur plan.

-...lorsqu'ils entrent, vous les maîtrisez et les ramener dans la voiture. Ne les tuez pas, il me les faut vivants, compris? termine le vieil homme en redressant ses lunettes.

-Compris! acquiesce le jeune homme, l'œil brillant de joie malsaine.

-Ça marche, Hojo. acquiesce l'unique femme avec un sourire effrayant aux lèvres.

Quittant la voiture le soleil éclaire le jeune homme et la femme. Si le jeune homme est identifié comme Radjen, la femme est inconnue. Plus âgée, l'œil droit rouge foncé presque noir, l'autre éternellement clos, des cheveux gris ramenés en une haute queue de cheval, la complice de Radjen se tient parfaitement droite.

Tous deux se dirigent vers les doubles portes de l'immeuble où, avec un sourire aimable, saluent le concierge, lui demandant où habitent leurs amis.

-Au troisième étage, 'sieur, 'dame. Dernière porte à gauche!

-Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. sourit la vieille femme, charmeuse. Ne leur dites rien, c'est une surprise, ok?

Le concierge fait un clin d'œil complice, acceptant de se taire. Se dirigeant vers les escaliers Radjen et la femme montent les étages sans se presser, saluant quelques personnes qu'ils rencontrent durant leur ascension. Radjen félicitant la vieille femme en l'appelant Jen'!

Arrivés au troisième étage, la femme sort de sous sa chevelure une épingle à cheveux qu'elle plie adroitement pour ensuite l'insère dans la serrure pendant que Radjen fait le guet.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, la femme et Radjen entrent dans l'appartement, se plaçant comme indiqué dans le plan.

Des pas dans les escaliers les informent que leurs proies sont de retour. Un doigt aux lèvres, la prénommée Jen' indique par ce geste que Radjen doit garder le silence le plus total. Bien que caché dans le noir, ce dernier acquiesce de la tête.

-Dommage qu'on reprend le boulot, je serai bien resté un mois en plus! s'exclame la voix fatiguée et envieuse de Genesis dans le couloir.

-Gen', tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas faire passer nos envies avant celles de nos employeurs. répond son compagnon.

-Parles pour toi...marmonne Maître Rhapsodos. C'est où que tu pars demain?

-À Cancún.

-Sii loiiin? se plaît Genesis devant la porte en déposant sa valise. Il pouvait pas t'accorder quelques années de congés ton patron?

Tseng n'a pas le temps de répondre que Genesis se retourne, l'attrape et l'embrasse avec fougue. Si Tseng est surpris, il reprend néanmoins très vite ses esprits, plaquant son amant contre la porte en bois tout en prenant les rennes du baiser, soupirant d'aise lorsque Genesis, ayant passé ses mains autour de son cou pour être soulevé, se frotte contre lui d'une façon plus qu'expressive...

 _Pervers._ sourit le Chasseur de Primes, amusé.

Laissant tomber sa valise à terre, Tseng soulève facilement son amant de terre. Deux minutes plus tard ils sont à l'intérieur de leur cocon, la porte d'entrée refermée, mais l'instinct de Tseng l'avertit de deux présences étrangères. Mettant fin au baiser, il chuchote à l'oreille de son amant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, qu'ils doivent être prudents.

 _Merde!_ songe, inquiet, Genesis. _Des voleurs se seraient introduits chez nous?!_

Le plan de Tseng est simple, mais dangereux. Faire croire aux intrus qu'ils ignorent leurs présences en continuant de s'embrasser pour mieux les surprendre.

Ce que Genesis ignore est que Tseng porte en dessous de son manteau sa chemise par-balles et caché sous le tissus de sa manche droite un étui à aiguilles au venin paralysant à défaut de son arme de service.

Être Chasseur de Primes est un métier difficile et très dangereux. Ce qui explique le fait que tout apprenti doit être faire preuve d'un self contrôle à toute épreuve et d'être doué dans l'art de garder son identité secrète d'où le port important de masque blanc et d'un nom de code.

Celui de Tseng est Sooraj*qui est un contraste assez amusant avec son nom de famille!

Embrassant de nouveau Genesis, tout en le gardant dans ses bras, Tseng se dirige vers le salon, plus précisément vers le canapé où il dépose avec douceur son amant dessus.

Brisant le baiser à la recherche d'air, Genesis se laisse faire, enivré malgré lui par les baisers papillons de Tseng sur sa gorge alors que son cœur bat d'un mélange étonnant d'inquiétude et de désir, ses mains déboutonnant un à un les boutons du manteau de Tseng jusqu'à lui retirer complètement.

Quant à lui, Tseng promène ses mains sous le tissu du t-shirt de Genesis, s'amusant à caresser en de vagues caresses chaque morceau de peau que la pulpe de ses doigts arrive à toucher, finissant par déchirer le vêtement sous la plainte vite étouffée de Genesis par le baiser brûlant de son amant!

En silence, Jen' s'approche des deux amants sous l'œil attentif de Radjen.

Alors qu'elle est se tient derrière Tseng, un coup d'œil vers Genesis la rassure sur le fait qu'il a les yeux clos. Reportant toute son attention vers sa cible, elle lève la main, l'abaissant vers la nuque de Tseng. Au dernier moment, ce dernier se retourne, debout, et sous les yeux surpris de Jen' bloque sa main des siennes pour l'instant d'après lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, la faisant gémir de douleur tout en reculant de plusieurs pas en arrière.

-Rad'! appelle-t-elle.

S'étant redressé, Genesis n'arrive pas à voir la personne appelée, mais obéit à son amant lorsque ce dernier lui ordonne de se mettre à l'abri.

Un des secrets des Chasseurs de Primes est qu'on opère les yeux des meilleures recrues afin de leur donner une vision nocturne aussi parfaite que celle des chats qu'ils doivent entretenir en prenant régulièrement des vitamines spéciales, vitamines qui ne sont pas dangereuses pour les rares femmes qui ont prit la décision de continuer à travailler avant leur sixième mois de grossesse!

Le règlement est très strict sur ce point: Toutes femmes souhaitant devenir mères doivent continuer le travail jusqu'à leur cinquième mois car il leur est possible de camoufler leur état lorsque leurs ventres commencent à se voir, mais au delà de la 19ème semaine elles doivent arrêter pour mieux poursuivre leur grossesse sans encombre.

C'est comme ça que Tseng a sut éviter le coup en traître de Jen' et de lui porter un coup au ventre. S'étant dirigé vers l'interrupteur, le salon est illuminé, permettant à Tseng de voir le visage du complice de Jen'.

Plus grand que lui, le teint mat, les yeux et cheveux noirs, l'homme mesure 1m80 et est habillé d'un t-shir, d'un pantalon et de chaussures noirs. Son front est orné d'un rond rouge, situé entre les deux sourcils.

-Bien le bonjour, Aja**. sourit-il, le tisonnier de la cheminée en mains.

Si Tseng est intrigué par le fait que cet homme ait connaissance de son ancien prénom de naissance, la réponse ne tarde pas puisqu'elle est fournie par Radjen lui-même.

-Il est vrai que Père ne t'avait pas avertit de ma naissance, ce qui est normal quand on y pense...mon nom est Radjen Kovind.

À l'attende de son ancien nom de famille, Tseng est heureux de constater qu'il ne ressent rien. Ni colère, ni dégout. Non, juste une immense paix, témoin qu'il a réussit à enterrer son passé assez profondément pour ne plus en souffrir, mais son visage lisse de toutes émotions ne trahit pas son trouble.

Soudain, Radjen se met à courir en direction de Tseng qui évite souplement la barre en fer en effectuant un salto arrière pour atterrir plus loin.

 _Deux contre un._ juge-t-il la situation avec son sérieux et calme légendaire. _La femme qui accompagne Kovind est certainement la célèbre Jenova,_ _dealeuse_ _de drogue et dangereuse criminelle ayant à son actif plus d'une soixantaine de vict..._

-Attention!

Relevant la tête, Tseng voit voler vers lui une chaise qu'il évite de justesse en se laissant tomber au sol, se maudissant d'avoir été dans ses pensées! Il n'a pas le temps de se redresser que Radjen tente de l'assommer avec son arme improvisée.

Tseng esquive, roule quelques mètres, arrache sa manche dévoilant à tous la présence de ses armes dont il se saisit de deux d'entre elles qu'il lance en direction des intrus.

-À terre! crie Jen' en suivant son ordre.

Radjen obéit de justesse, l'aiguille allant se planter ailleurs.

L'instant d'après Jen' et Radjen se jettent sur Tseng qui esquive, attaque, bloque, contre-attaque tout en protégeant de son mieux son ventre! Un coup de feu retentit soudain, blessant légèrement Tseng à la joue.

Tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, Radjen, Jen' et Tseng voient Genesis debout, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, armé du revolver de son amant!

-Partez...murmure Genesis d'une voix blanche.

À peine ce dernier cligne-t-il des yeux que Jen' se jette sur lui, essayant de s'emparer de l'arme pendant que Tseng désarme Radjen pour en venir rapidement aux mains car ce dernier a bien remarqué que son adversaire protège plus que de raison son ventre, mais ne comprend pas pourquoi.

-Ts...appelle Genesis à l'aide. ng!

Tournant la tête vers son amant, le Chasseur de primes sent son sang se glacer en voyant Jen' chevauchant Genesis dans le but évident de l'étrangler!

-P'tain, Jenova! s'exclame Radjen. Hojo les veut vivants!

Semblant revenir à elle la prénommée enlève ses mains du cou de Maître Rhapsodos qui perd connaissance!

Inquiet pour le père de son enfant, Tseng fonce vers l'emplacement où son arme a glissé, la ramasse rapidement, menaçant Jenova et Radjen avec, mais ce dernier court dans sa direction, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire deux pas que Tseng lui tire dessus!

Le hurlement de douleur de Radjen informe Jenova que son complice est hors service puisqu'il tombe violemment à terre, une mare de sang se formant assez rapidement au sol, mais elle n'a pas le temps de bouger un muscle que deux nouvelles détonations retentissent dans l'appartement.

Jenova et Tseng se retournent vers l'origine des coups de feu. Si la première est contrariée de l'intervention, le deuxième grimace de douleur. Tâtant faiblement son corps il constate qu'il est touché à deux endroits importants.

L'écoulement de sang est rapide, si rapide que Tseng lutte désespérément pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais la dernière chose que son cerveau enregistre est l'enlèvement de son amant après que l'homme qu'il reconnaît comme Hojo ait ordonné à Jenova de ne pas se préoccuper de lui, qu'il servira comme avertissement.

-Gen'...murmure-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Combien de temps s'écoule durant lequel Tseng est resté inconscient? Ce dernier l'ignore, mais lorsqu'il parvient à ouvrir les yeux c'est pour voir les visages soulagés du concierge et trois de ses voisins.

-Monsieur Himanad? l'appelle le plus jeune d'entre eux. Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Je...ça va. acquiesce Tseng en se redressant en position assisse, le visage impassible.

Si les quatre hommes sont surpris de voir Tseng arriver à s'asseoir, ils ne disent rien, mais tentent de lui faire entendre raison lorsqu'ils le voient se relever!

Demandant une pince et un petit sachet en plastique qu'on lui apporte Tseng approche de son torse, plus exactement au niveau du cœur, la pince (pendant que le concierge tient ouvert le sachet plastique) pour en sortir moins de deux secondes plus tard la balle qui aurait du mettre un terme à sa vie!

-Impossible...murmurent, choqués, le concierge et les voisins.

Tendant la pince à l'un de ses voisins il lui ordonne de retirer la balle qui se trouve au niveau de ses reins, précisant tout de fois qu'il ne peut s'allonger. Obéissant, le voisin désigné se met à la tache, non sans mal, car il doit s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à extraire la balle du bas du dos de Tseng qui a récupéré le sachet en plastique où l'homme laisse tomber la balle.

Remerciant ses voisins et le concierge tout en leur demandant de quitter la scène de crime, Tseng quitte l'appartement sans un regard pour le corps sans vie de Radjen, sortant son téléphone portable qui n'a pas trop souffert lors des combats et de sa chute. Deux sonneries plus tard la voix de son supérieur lui parvient, étonnée, qu'il l'appelle aussi tard.

-Veld, amenez les gars de la cellule scientifique à mon appartement. De même que le médecin légiste.

Court, clair et précis. Il n'en faut pas plus à Veld Verdot, le supérieur de Tseng, pour comprendre que quelqu'un s'en ait prit à son meilleur Chasseur!

-Des noms?

-Jenova et Radjen Kovind. Enlèvement sur la personne de Genesis Rhapsodos. Organisateur de l'enlèvement: le Professeur Hojo.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, à la base, la fin de ce chapitre aurait du être très différente car j'avais imaginé que Radjen et Jenova arrivent à s'en tirer sans gros bobos tout en réussissant à enlever Genesis tout comme Tseng aurait du être blessé à un troisième endroit, se rendant chez Sephiroth et Angeal où ce dernier l'aurait découvert en sang dans la cage de l'escalier, mais en cours de route, mon cerveau a changé d'avis! Comme toujours, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!**

*Mot signifiant ''Soleil'' en hindie

**Prénom hindou signifiant ''Non-Née''


	20. Révélation

**Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ce chapitre 20 n'a pas été simple à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 20: Révélation

Durant les quelques jours où ils se sont aimés en secret, aux Bahamas, Vincent a souvent remarqué la faiblesse de Yazoo. Il avait voulu l'interroger, mais son instinct lui avait formellement interdit de le faire. Cependant, l'adolescent arrivait à deviner son inquiétude, prétendant que ce n'était rien, que c'était normal ou alors déviait le sujet sur un autre ou (rarement) l'embrassait pour le faire taire.

C'est pourquoi Vincent est inquiet. Debout face au lit où dort Yazoo, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, il surveille du coin de l'œil le cardiogramme.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Yazoo sur le brancard, le teint gris, le visage transpirant, les traits de son visage marqués par la souffrance et ses mains serrant avec force l'emplacement de son cœur, Vincent avait senti le sien cesser de battre.

Néanmoins, il s'était repris assez rapidement, prenant en charge son petit ami. Effectuant lui-même les examens, secondé par une infirmière car il ne souhaitait pas blesser Yazoo avec sa main métallique.

Une heure plus tard Sephiroth, Cloud, Loz et Kadaj arrivaient à l'hôpital où il les avait invité à entrer dans son bureau où il avait posé quelques questions aux frères de son patient (et amoureux).

Le chirurgien repense aux réponses des frères de son petit ami. Surtout celles de Loz et de Kadaj.

«-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne Yaz' a toujours eu une santé délicate. Il lui arrivait de porter sa main à son cœur deux ou trois fois dans la journée tellement il était épuisé par l'entraînement. »

«-Notre père se mettait dans une rage folle lorsqu'il apprenait que Niisan avait du retard sur le programme prévu. Il ne l'a jamais frappé, mais le privait de nourriture. » expliquait Kadaj. « Loz et moi lui apportions toujours notre part de nourriture en cachette des adultes. »

Ces réponses avaient effrayé Vincent, mais il avait su gardé son visage impassible. La réponse à ses interrogations muettes avait un nom: Souffle au cœur.

En guise de preuves, il avait sorti de leur pochette en papier les radios de l'échographie doppler cardiaque, leur expliquant la différence d'avec un cœur sain.

Cloud, Loz, Kadaj et Sephiroth avaient perdu toute couleur en comprenant la gravité de l'état de leur ami et frère.

 _Le cœur de Yazoo est si épuisé qu'il ressemble à celui d'un vieillard en fin de vie._ avait songé Vincent. _Hojo avait-il connaissance de la faiblesse du cœur de Yazoo? Certainement. Je ne serai d'ailleurs pas étonné qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé à personne._

Au troisième étage, dans une chambre lit unique, Shalua Rui termine de ranger le matériel de gynécologie après avoir essuyé le ventre de la personne occupant la chambre. Cette même personne s'étant évanoui à son arrivée à l'hôpital où elle avait dormi non-stop!

-Docteur Rui? l'appelle une voix d'homme légèrement inquiète. Comment va mon bébé?

Tournant la tête vers la voix, Shalua sourit. Un sourire confiant.

-Vous avez eu raison de venir directement à l'hôpital. Ma cousine m'a expliqué vos démarches lorsque j'ai eu les résultats de vos prélèvement sanguins. Vos bébés vont parfaitement bien, Monsieur Himanad.

Sur la surprise, Tseng ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Sa main gauche se pose avec douceur sur son ventre, son esprit étant incapable d'analyser les nombreuses émotions qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

-L'analyse n'a pas pu déterminer leurs sexes, mais je peux vous certifier que l'échographie montre quatre magnifiques bébés. poursuit Shalua avec un sourire complice. Vous êtes le premier homme transgenre sur Terre à attendre des quadruplés.

Des coups frappés à la porte avertissent Shalua et Tseng que quelqu'un souhaite le voir. Donnant son accord, Tseng est légèrement surprit en voyant Veld Verdot entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

L'homme est le directeur de l'Institut où travaille les meilleurs Chasseurs de Primes, mais aux yeux de la population cet établissement répondant au nom de Molebeli (1) est le centre de formation où de jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes peuvent entrer pour tenter leurs chances pour devenir garde du corps.

Ce nom est illusoire car personne ne voudrait voir son enfant ou un ami y entrer pour devenir un mercenaire (2) au service de l'état!

Il en existe partout de par le monde, mais les conditions d'accès sont très difficiles, mais chaque Institut tolère ou pas la présence de femmes. L'Inde est connue pour refuser les droits d'entrées aux rares femmes souhaitant y entrer!

Tseng y était entré très tard, vers 13 ans, après avoir secouru Veld d'une agression lors de son séjour au Sous-Continent!

Le trentenaire qu'était Veld avait été fort surprit qu'une jeune fille lui vienne à l'aide tout en admirant sa détermination, sa froideur et son inexpérience touchante lorsqu'elle combat, rendant coups sur coups, sans s'inquiéter de salir son habit!

FLASH-BACK

La jeune fille était à bout de souffle, les mains sur les genoux, le dos légèrement courbé vers l'avant, son chignon s'étant défait durant la bagarre révélant une magnifique chevelure de jais.

Veld s'était avancé vers l'adolescente, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci beaucoup, jeune fille. l'avait-il remercié.

Se redressant lentement, la jeune fille avait tourné vers lui un visage inexpressif. Aussi lisse que la glace. Le seul mouvement qu'avait effectué l'adolescente avait été de froncer légèrement des sourcils.

Comprenant que la jeune fille n'avait pas compris ses paroles, Veld l'avait remercié de nouveau, mais en anglais, espérant se faire comprendre. En vain. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui toucher l'épaule, une voix masculine s'était élevée:

-Ne la touche pas!

S'étant retourné, Veld avait vu s'avancer vers lui son coéquipier.

-Et pourquoi dont, Ravi? avait-il froncé des sourcils.

Ne dissimulant même pas son air dégoutté, le prénommé avait fait face à Veld, lui répondant ces trois mots:

-C'est une Dalit.

-Et? Cette jeune fille m'a sauvé la vie.

Tournant la tête vers l'adolescente, Ravi lui avait demandé si c'était vrai dans sa langue maternelle qu'est l'hindie.

-Oui. avait-elle répondu.

Deux heures plus tard Veld, Ravi et l'adolescente se trouvaient au restaurant de l'hôtel où les deux hommes logeaient le temps de leur mission. Veld avait acheté de nouveaux vêtements à la jeune fille qui avait refusé de donner son nom.

Aidé par Ravi, Veld avait questionné la jeune fille sans nom sur sa vie, mais jamais l'adolescente n'avait répondu, expliquant seulement qu'elle n'avait pas de famille.

-Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait de devenir Chasseur de Primes?

De surprise, Ravi avait failli recracher le contenu de son verre. Il avait tourné la tête vers Veld, indigné, mais devant le regard noir de son coéquipier, il avait traduit la demande.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? avait froncé des sourcils l'adolescente.

Patient, Veld avait expliqué les détails tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les surprenne.

-...si tu le souhaites, je pourrais poser ta candidature à l'Institut de New Delhi.

Si le visage de la jeune n'avait pas beaucoup changé, seule la faible lueur intéressée avait indiqué à Veld qu'elle était intéressée, mais très vite la lueur disparut, faisant hausser un sourcil étonné à ce dernier.

-Que se passe-t-il? s'était-il inquiété.

Doucement, l'adolescente avait secoué de la tête, terminant son assiette.

-Je ne pourrais y entrer. avait-elle accepté de répondre.

-Parce que tu es une Dalit? avait froncé des sourcils Veld.

-Une fille, Veld. avait répondu à la place de la jeune file Ravi d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Deux jours. C'est le nombre de jours qu'il avait fallut à Veld pour retrouver sa sauveuse qui avait quitté l'hôtel-restaurant après que son coéquipier ait répondu à sa place, ayant prétexté que sa place n'était pas parmi eux, le visage toujours aussi froid que de la glace. Il ne comprenait pas.

En quoi le fait qu'une fille puisse se rendre à l'école posait problème? Ayant posé la question au directeur de l'Institut de New Dehi (3) il avait été choqué par le mépris de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait répondu à ses questions, expliquant que les filles n'avaient pas besoin d'aller à l'école pour se marier, entretenir leur foyer et pondre des gosses.

Il avait fallut tout son sang froid à Veld pour ne pas refaire le portrait de son collègue Indien, mais lui avait rétorqué qu'il saurait faire de sa jeune protectrice le meilleur Chasseur que l'Institut-mère n'ait jamais connu!

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé l'adolescente Vled avait été soulagé de la savoir en bonne santé, certes revêtue de ses anciens habits, mais indemne.

Entourée d'une bande de gamins de tous âges, tous dans un triste état révélant leur condition d'enfants des rues, la jeune fille avait désigné un garçonnet d'à peine 8 ans pour leur servir d'interprète. Après une heure, elle avait accepté d'entrer à l'Institut à la condition que ses amis reçoivent assez d'argent pour sortir de la misère, ce qu'avait promis Veld.

En prenant l'adolescente sous son aile Veld ignorait qu'il devait lui apprendre les bases les plus élémentaires de l'éducation!

Sept mois. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallut à Veld pour apprendre le calcul, l'anglais, la lecture, l'écriture et les arts martiaux à sa protégée qui avait dévoilée une soif inépuisable d'apprentissage!

C'était à contre-cœur qu'il avait du rentrer au pays où il avait promis à sa protégée de toujours lui rendre visite si jamais il devait recevoir un ordre de mission qui devrait l'envoyer en Inde! Comme marque de confiance, la jeune fille avait demandé à Veld à ce qu'il l'appelle Tseng.

En deux mots Tseng lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne sentait pas elle-même, que ce corps que les Dieux avaient créé n'était pas le sien.

-Lorsque j'aurais économisé assez d'argent et obtenu mon diplôme, je viendrais vivre dans votre pays sous ce nom qui aurait du être mien.

-J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive...avait sourit Veld. Tseng.

Le sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de sa protégée avait été le plus beau cadeau que Veld aurait pu espérer recevoir.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Aujourd'hui, treize ans plus tard, il reconnaît que Tseng est devenu beaucoup plus important que n'importe lequel des Chasseurs sous ses ordres. Beaucoup plus précieux, même.

Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il a compris ses sentiments, mais Veld en est désormais certain. Tseng est comme un fils pour lui. Depuis la mort de son épouse et de leur fille Felicia, il s'était réfugié dans le travail jusqu'à cette mission en Inde...

-Monsieur le Directeur? l'appelle Tseng.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Satisfait, Veld Verdot s'avance vers le lit où repose Tseng, s'y asseyant après avoir reçu l'autorisation muette du jeune homme.

Portant toute son attention à son meilleur Chasseur, Veld lui demande des nouvelles. À lui et au bébé. Étant absent lors de l'arrivée de Tseng au pays, Veld s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir pu accueillir son ancien protégé, mais il lui avait consacré beaucoup de son temps pour l'aider à surmonter ses viols. Tout comme il avait été heureux d'apprendre que l'avocat Genesis Rhapsodos s'intéressait à son ancien protégé...pour finalement arriver à briser la carapace de glace qui protégeait le cœur de Tseng.

-Je vais bien. acquiesce faiblement Tseng. Et l'enquête?

-Nana a terminé l'examen du corps de Radjen Kovind. Kovind était professeur de langues, arrivé depuis peu au pays, mais avait réussi à faire évader Jenova en prétendant que cette dernière faisait une crise d'épilepsie. commence ses explications Veld. Kovind consommait régulièrement de la Mako et quoi de mieux que de faire évader la Reine des Dealeurs pour s'en procurer gratuitement?

Tseng acquiesce, écoutant son supérieur sans l'interrompre.

-Rude a recueilli le témoignage du concierge et des personnes venues rentre visite à leur proche confirment la présence de Kovind et de Jenova, s'étant présentés comme étant de vos amis. Ils sont entrés sans problèmes avec le passe-partout le plus classique, je te laisse deviner lequel.

 _Une pince à cheveux._ devine Tseng.

-J'ai contacté personnellement le lieutenant Hewley pour qu'il nous prête main-forte étant donné que sa supérieure refuse d'entendre parler de Hojo. Officiellement, il nous apportera son aide pour retrouver Maître Rhapsodos, mais officieusement son aide nous sera très précieuse pour espérer tendre un piège à Hojo. Tout en protégeant ses jeunes beaux-frères.

Plongeant sa main gauche dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste, Veld en sort un petit sachet en plastique où à l'intérieur se trouve un bijou que reconnaît très bien Tseng.

-Reconnais-tu ce bijou? Rude l'a trouvé sous un meuble.

Pris d'un vertige, Tseng se serait retrouvé à terre si son supérieur ne l'aurait rattrapé à temps, très inquiet pour son ancien protégé.

-Tseng!

-Je...murmure faiblement la future mère, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ça va...

Allongeant Tseng sur son lit d'hôpital, Veld s'en veut de lui avoir causé pareille frayeur dans son état. _Mon vieux, tu sembles oublier qu'avant d'être lui Tseng avait le corps d'une femme! Tout comme tu as oublié qu'il est enceinte!_

-Repose-toi, je passerai de voir plus tard.

Affaibli, Tseng acquiesce, les yeux luisant d'inquiétude.

-Je te promets de tout faire pour te ramener en un seul morceau ton chéri.

-Merci...murmure la future mère en fermant les yeux.

Cependant une question hante l'esprit de la future mère avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

 _Comment le pendentif d'Angeal a-t-il pu se retrouver chez nous?_

Une heure plus tard Veld se trouve dans son bureau. Lui faisant face, buvant à petites gorgées son café fort, la Juge Hewley est calme. Veld la connaît assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas l'aise, que les quelques coups d'œil qu'elle jette à droite puis à gauche trahissent son état de nervosité. Après tout, très peu de personnes savent qu'autrefois Gillian Hewley avait été Chasseur de Primes...avant de se découvrir enceinte de son fils Angeael!

À aujourd'hui 46 ans, Gillian Hewley est connue pour être la meilleure Juge qui soit, mais ce n'est pas pour parler du passé que Veld l'a appelé.

-De quoi souhaites-tu me parler, Veld? prend-elle la parole en posant sa tasse sur le bureau. J'ai du annuler mes rendez-vous pour pouvoir me rendre jusqu'ici.

-Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, veux-tu? Tous garçon naissant dans la famille Sharaf (4) reçoit un bijou en or peu après sa venue au monde...est-ce exact?

-Un Triquetra, plus exactement. acquiesce la mère d'Angeal en fronçant des sourcils. Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé de la vie privée des Chasseurs sous tes ordres. Excepté ce jeune homme au troisième œil. Tensg? Tnes?

-Tseng. la corrige Veld. C'est différent.

-Tseng. acquiesce Gillian. Très bien, c'est noté.

Plongeant son regard gris dans celui de son ancien collègue, la Juge attend.

-Alors?

-Peux-tu me dire pourquoi l'un de mes hommes a retrouvé ce bijou dans l'appartement de Maître Rhapsodos?

Sortant le même sachet en plastique que celui présenté à Tseng, Veld le pose sur son bureau. À l'intérieur se trouve un Triquetra en or...faisant dangereusement pâlir Gilian Hewley qui, les mains tremblantes, se saisit du sachet, sous le choc.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que Gillian ne retrouve ses esprits, des larmes silencieuses ayant roulé le long de ses joues.

Redressant la tête, son regard est dur, le visage aussi inexpressif que celui d'Angeal.

-Retrouve-le, Veld.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien. secoue-t-il légèrement de la tête, bras croisés. J'ai déjà donné ma parole à Tseng de le retrouver. Quel lien t'unit à Genesis Rhapsodos?

Serrant le bijou contre son cœur, Gillian ouvre la bouche pour révéler ce qu'elle garde enfoui en elle depuis des années. Car si elle a avoué à Angeal que Zack est son demi-frère, elle n'avait jamais su trouvé les mots pour lui avouer que lors de sa venue au monde, il n'était pas seul...

-Genesis est le frère jumeau d'Angeal.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Surprises? J'avoue que je le suis aussi car à la base Gen' aurait du être deux ou trois ans plus jeune qu'Angeal, mais encore une fois mon cerveau a changé d'avis au dernier moment! Promis, je tenterai tout pour que Genesis ne vive pas le même Enfer que le Trio d'Argent, de même que je ne souhaite pas voir Yazoo souffrir encore le martyr avant son opération! Dans le chapitre suivant, qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir? Dites-le-moi dans vos reviews et j'y prendrais note!**

1) Nom en Sesotho (langue parlée en Afrique australe) signifiant ''Garde du corps''!

2) Il se peut que je me trompe car je n'ai pas très bien compris la différence entre un Mercenaire et un Chasseur de Primes!

3) Les élèves ayant réussi à entrer dans l'Institut de la capitale Indienne effectuent leur première mission au Népal afin de connaître la réalité du terrain. L'âge autorisé est 9 ans car les premiers Chasseurs de Primes ont reconnus qu'il était plus facile d'apprendre à un enfant les bases du métier qu'à un adolescent ou un adulte n'ayant jamais entendu parler des Instituts! D'où le fait que Tseng y est entré tard, mais il avait su rattraper son retard en travaillant plus dur que les autres élèves tout en se protégeant des remarques ou insultes blessantes et des regards lubriques posés sur lui à l'époque!

4) ''Honneur'' en Arabe!


	21. Histoire

**Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pitié...S'il existe un Dieu de l'Écriture, faites qu'il ne me donne plus un chapitre pareil à écrire! De grâce...J'ai le cerveau qui fume en cet instant!**

Chapitre 21: Histoire

Choc. Stupeur. Incompréhension. Tels sont les mots qui se bousculent dans la tête de l'homme caché dans un coin ombragé du bureau de Veld Verdot.

 _Alors...ce sentiment d'être incomplet qui m'étreignait le cœur lorsque j'étais enfant...je ne l'avais pas imaginé? C'était réel?_

Portant une main à son cou, il sort de sous sa chemise le même bijou que celui que Veld a montré à sa mère. Enfant, il n'avait pas compris le symbolisme du bijou familial, mais désormais il comprend. Trois. Le nombre d'enfants que Angeal Sharaf 1er a eu avec sa première épouse. Trois fils.

Chaque descendants d'Angeal 1er Sharaf avait respecté cette règle d'avoir trois enfants. Qu'importe que des filles naissaient, elles étaient désirées au même titre que leur frère ou cousins. La matière du bijou se différenciaient, mais il se transmettait également de génération en génération, permettant de reconnaître en un clin d'œil si tel homme ou telle femme était un descendant d'Angeal 1er.

Des nombreuses leçons sur l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, Angeal sait qu'il a des cousins et des cousines éparpillés dans le monde. Qu'ils soient bâtards ou enfants naturels n'y changent rien. Un enfant ayant du sang Sharaf dans les veines était aussitôt arraché à son milieu de naissance pour une vie plus princière, les grands-parents travaillant avec soin pour que l'enfant oublie ce qu'avait été sa vie avant son 'adoption' car ils se refusaient que la honte n'entache leur lignée.

 _Imbus d'eux-mêmes._ avait songé le mari de Sephiroth, dégoutté des manières de ses ancêtres.

Néanmoins, tous n'était pas comme ça, le jeune garçon qu'était Angeal avait apprécié d'apprendre que Maximilien-Angeal Sharaf avait su se construire une ligne de conduite honorable dans le but de redorer le blason familial, mais aussi pour que les générations futures ne commettent plus les mêmes erreurs.

Il y parvient difficilement, mais ses nombreux efforts ont été recomposés post-mortem. Il n'avait que 29 ans lorsqu'il succomba à la petite vérole. Laissant derrière lui, une épouse enceinte éplorée et deux petits garçons de cinq ans. Sans savoir que son troisième héritier naîtrait six mois après son décès. C'était en 1752.

Ce n'est que vers l'adolescence qu'Angeal avait tenté d'interroger sa mère sur le fait qu'il était enfant unique.

-Angeal...avait soupiré sa mère dans ses habits de juge. Je t'ai déjà raconté que peu après ta naissance, je suis devenue stérile.

Angeal avait acquiescé, mais pas totalement convaincu.

-Je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est arrivé. Par maladie? Par accident? On ne peut devenir stérile du jour au lendemain comme ça en claquant des doigts!

-Angeal, ça suffit! avait répliqué sèchement la mère de famille. Ma stérilité ne regarde que moi! Tu n'as pas le droit de remuer le passé, de me blesser volontairement!

Angeal avait baissé la tête, s'excusant de s'être montré trop curieux.

Des chaises qu'on recule réveille Angeal qui reporte toute son attention sur sa mère et le supérieur de Tseng. _Il est grand temps que vous faites face à vos mensonges, Mère._

Alors que la juge Hewley s'apprête à sortir, Angeal sort de sa cachette, faisant barrage de son corps entre la porte et sa mère qui ouvre de grands yeux étonnés en le découvrant face à elle.

-Angeal! s'exclame-t-elle, surprise. Que fais-tu ici?

Impassible, Angeal croise les bras, toisant sa mère de toute sa taille.

-Je sais tout, Mère.

Il ne faut qu'une seconde pour que l'information parvienne en plein cœur à Gillian qui en perd des couleurs. Livide, elle tente de dissuader son fils, en prétextant ne pas comprendre, mais le sérieux de son enfant lui fait comprendre qu'il ne sert à rien de tenter de le berner. Qu'il n'est plus l'adolescent qui acceptait de se taire.

-Pourquoi? demande-t-il.

Ce simple mot résume à lui seul les nombreuses questions qui se bousculent dans la tête d'Angeal, mais le mari de Sephiroth est incapable de les formuler tellement sa gorge lui fait mal.

-Pourquoi quoi, Angeal? fronce des sourcils Gillian.

Sortant de sous sa chemise son propre Triquera, Angeal le retire et, le tenant par la chaîne, l'approche des yeux de sa mère.

-De m'avoir caché la vérité!

Angeal n'élève pas la voix, mais le ton employé fait penser à un tonnerre sur le point de pourfendre le ciel d'un instant à l'autre...

-Tu m'avais menti une première fois en me disant que tu étais stérile et, comme par hasard, des années plus tard, je rencontre Zack qui m'apprend que nous sommes demi-frères! Je t'ai pardonné, à l'époque, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir caché que j'ai un frère jumeau!

La Juge Hewley ouvre la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais tout à sa colère, Angeal reprend:

-Je sais que tu n'étais qu'une adolescente lorsque tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte, Père m'a raconté votre rencontre, ma naissance, votre mariage! Mais merde! Pourquoi, Mère? Pourquoi avez-vous brisé notre lien à Genesis et moi! N'avez-vous pas remarqué mon mal être? Ma souffrance! Non, bien sûr que non! Seul Père a tenté de me réconforter avant sa mort! Lui seul savait les tourments qui m'habitaient!

Saisissant les épaules de sa mère de ses mains, Angeal n'a pas conscience que la fureur le fait élever la voix, que ses mains serrent avec forces les menues épaules de sa mère...Non, le mari de Sephiroth l'ignore, sa douleur prenant le dessus, jaillissant comme la lave d'un volcan trop longtemps retenue...de même que ses larmes.

Tout. Absolument tout y passe. Le sentiment d'être incomplet, cette absence à ses côtés pour partager ses jeux, ses joies et ses peines, sa tristesse à l'idée d'entrer à l'école gardienne (où il avait rencontré Sephiroth), sa jalousie en voyant que les autres enfants ont des frères ou sœurs plus jeunes ou plus âgés qu'eux, ses nombreuses interrogations lorsqu'il a été en âge de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, la mort de son père lorsqu'il avait 12 ans en lui murmurant à l'oreille des ''pardon'' et des ''J'aurais du insister'' avant de passer de vie à trépas, ses recherches pour essayer de comprendre les derniers mots de son père, les questions qu'il lui avait posées (à sa mère) entraînant son refus de réponses, son silence pendant des années jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Zack...

-...imagine ma surprise et mon sentiment de trahison lorsque nous avons effectué ce test ADN: positif! Merde, Mère! Pourquoi? POURQUOI?!

Le dernier mot a été hurlé si fort qu'Angeal se met à tousser avec forces, inquiétant sa mère qui s'avance vers lui. Encore en colère, le mari de Sephiroth tente de repousser sa mère, mais ses forces l'abandonnent, le faisant tomber à genoux, éprouvant du mal à respirer..

Comprenant que son enfant est sujet d'asthme, la Juge Hewley se rapproche de lui, lui parlant d'une voix calme, prenant son fils dans ses bras...Angeal s'agrippant à elle comme un naufragé à sa bouée!

 _Dieu tout puissant!_ pense, horrifiée, Gillian. _Quelle est la dernière fois que j'ai serré mon bébé dans mes bras?!_

Doucement, tendrement, Gillian libère son cœur des chaînes du secret. Ces chaînes qu'elle a elle-même scellées sur son cœur, pensant qu'elle avait eu raison de faire le choix qu'elle a fait.

 _Pauvre idiote que j'étais! Par ma faute, j'ai fais souffrir mon bébé plus que de raison! Et j'ai été incapable de le voir!_

-J'ai rencontré ton père lorsque nous avions 7 ans. prend-elle la parole. C'était à Paris, dans un musée dont le nom ne me revient plus. Il faisait un temps horrible, mais déjà à l'époque nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendus. Notre amitié n'a fait que croire avec les années, nous faisant réaliser à 13 ans que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Doucement, mais sûrement la crise d'Angeal s'apaise, mais le policier refuse de rompre l'étreinte de sa mère.

-Nous étions follement amoureux l'un de l'autre, il nous était impossible de nous quitter sans ressentir cette envie d'être dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'au 15 ans d'une connaissance notre 15ème anniversaire où, à cause d'un verre d'alcool, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble.

Un silence. Durant lequel la mère de famille fait le tri dans ses souvenirs tout en caressant les cheveux corbeaux de son enfant, ce dernier se blottissant davantage contre sa mère, se fichant pas mal de donner l'image d'un enfant, mais...après tout, ne l'est-il pas resté?

-Quatre mois plus tard, je découvris que j'étais enceinte après avoir été chez le médecin pour une analyse de sang. Mon père était inquiet car je ne mangeais pas assez et me mettais facilement en colère pour un rien. Lorsque j'en ai informé Nero°, il a été fou de joie à l'idée d'être père, mais moi, j'étais terrifiée.

Une pause. Vite brisée par Gillian qui reprend son récit:

-Avec quel argent aurons-nous pu vous élever? Oui, Angeal, un mois après ton père et moi faisions votre connaissance. Ma gynécologue me proposa un marché contre une certaine somme d'argent, m'expliquant qu'elle connaissait un couple d'une trentaine d'années en mal d'enfants et qui était prêt à payer pour connaître ce bonheur.

-Je suppose que Père a été dégoutté par la proposition? murmure Angeal, sa crise s'étant calmée.

-Exact. acquiesce Gillian. J'avais refusé l'héritage familial pour que Nero comprenne que comme lui, j'étais prête à trouver du travail, mais qui accepterait d'engager un adolescent ayant du interrompre ses études? Ton père l'ignore, mais depuis mes 9 ans j'étudiais à l'Institut Molebeli pour devenir Chasseur de Primes, j'avais obtenu mon diplôme avec un peu d'avance, j'étais leur meilleur élément, mais j'ai devais cacher ma carrière que même ton grand-père ignorait.

-Je...ne le savais pas. murmure, étonné, Angeal.

-C'est normal, les vraies formations de l'Institut Molebeli doivent rester secrète. sourit Gillian. Mais reprenons, veux-tu?

Angeal acquiesce, curieux de connaître la suite.

-Tu l'ignores, mais Genesis et toi êtes nés à six mois de grossesse, autant dire que j'étais morte d'inquiétude lorsque j'ai perdu les eaux, comprenant ce que ça voulait dire! Nero s'est montré d'un calme olympien à toute épreuve, m'amenant à l'hôpital tout en me rassurant, restant à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin où il perdit connaissance sous la joie d'être père, mais aussi car j'ai du lui briser quelque peu la main...Il n'a pas pu dire ''Au revoir'' à Genesis lorsque le couple Rhapsodos est venu le chercher, étant encore dans les pommes, mais ses nouveaux parents m'ont permis de lui remettre son Triquera. À son réveil, s'il a été enchanté de faire ta connaissance, il est entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il a réalisé que Genesis n'était plus là. Il m'en a beaucoup voulu et n'a jamais trouvé la force pour me pardonner car je ne méritais pas son pardon. D'ailleurs, le méritais-je? Je pense que non. Voilà, tu sais tout.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je crois que ce chapitre 21 est celui qui m'a le plus tué! Il n'a pas été simple d'imaginer Angeal perdre son sang froid, de même que raconter l'histoire de sa mère, mais j'espère que vous avez su avoir du plaisir en le lisant!**

°Et oui! Je ne sais si parmi vous ce personnage vous dis quelque chose, mais comme je souhaitais qu'Hollander ne soit pas le père d'Angeal et Genesis et que je n'avais pas le courage de créer un autre OC, je me dis qu'il fallait faire apparaitre un autre personnage des jeux vidéos!


	22. Une taupe

**Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! A presque minuit, j'ai terminé le chapitre 22! je l'ai commencé à 20h et des poussières, pff...Ça n'a pas été facile, mais grâce à Hahn tah Yhel, j'ai pu avancer assez vite! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 22: Une taupe

Deux jours passent lorsque Tseng quitte l'étage où se trouve sa chambre, telle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant de dos Loz à la cafétéria, semblant discuter avec une adolescente! Fronçant des sourcils, il se dirige vers l'adolescent de grande taille, ne comprenant pas sa présence dans le bâtiment blanc.

-Loz? l'appelle-t-il.

Sursautant, Loz se retourne, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés en voyant l'adulte devant lui.

-Tseng?

S'installant à la gauche du jumeau de Yazoo, ce dernier présente Tifa au Chasseur de Primes qui la salue d'un bref acquiescement de la tête, expliquant à Loz ce qu'il s'est passé, omettant volontairement de parler de l'échographie devant l'adolescente.

-...je sors aujourd'hui même. termine-t-il. Et toi? Que fais-tu ici?

-Yazoo est hospitalisé depuis hier. répond l'adolescent, les yeux brillant de larmes. Le docteur Valentine lui a diagnostiqué un souffle au cœur...

La nouvelle fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur pour Tseng qui reste parfaitement maître de ses émotions, mais Loz sait que la nouvelle l'a blessé. Même si neuf ans ont passé, le grand frère de Yazoo et Kadaj sait lire entre les lignes.

Tifa, mordante, demande à l'adulte pourquoi il ne réagit pas et d'où il connaît Loz et ses frères, mais Tseng se lève. En apparence toujours aussi calme que son regard, mais l'adolescente se sent mal à l'aise lorsque l'adulte pose les yeux sur elle.

-Évitez de tirer des conclusions hâtives sur les gens, Miss Tifa.

Tournant la tête vers Loz, Tseng lui demande le numéro de la chambre de son jumeau. Ce que fait ce dernier tout en lui demandant s'il ira voit son frère ce soir.

-Je serai là. acquiesce la future mère.

Quittant l'hôpital, Tseng hèle un taxi pour se rendre à son lieu de travail. Entrant dans le bâtiment, il sent les regards de ses collègues sur lui, mais fidèle à son habitude, il les ignore, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Veld où il frappe deux coups.

-Entrez!

Ce qu'il fait. En levant la tête après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Tseng a la surprise de voir Angeal assit devant son supérieur, les yeux rougis, mais brillants de détermination.

-Lieutenant Hewley-Crescent, bonjour. le salue-t-il. Bonjour, Monsieur Verdot.

-Installes-toi, Tseng, j'informais justement le Lieutenant Hewley-Crescent du nom des personnes ayant enlevé Maître Rhapsodos.

Obéissant, Tseng s'installe sur l'autre chaise faisant face au bureau de son supérieur, le cœur battant avec forces. Reportant toute son attention vers le mari de Sephiroth, le directeur de Molebeli donne les noms, expliquant devant la stupeur d'Angeal que feu-Radjen Kovind avait réussi à faire échapper Jenova six mois plutôt, mais qu'une personne haut placée avait refusé la divulgation de la nouvelle.

-Êtes-vous toujours partant pour nous aider à retrouver Maître Rhapsodos?

-Je le suis. acquiesce Angeal. A'usrat awla waqabl kl shay'*.

Deux mois. Il a fallut deux mois à Angeal et au Molebeli pour retrouver Genesis. Un Genesis inconscient, sans l'ombre de coups au corps, sauf le visage où la lèvre inférieure et un œil au beurre noir sont les preuves que Maître Rhapsodos n'a pas passé un séjour des plus calmes en compagnie de Hojo et Jenova. En soulevant son frère, Angeal ne sait quel est le sentiment lui étreint le plus le cœur en constatant la facilité avec laquelle il arrive à soulever son jumeau: L'inquiétude? La colère? Il n'en sait rien. Quittant l'entrepôt rapidement, il laisse Rude et ses hommes fouiller l'entrepôt de fond au comble, se dirigeant au pas de course vers l'ambulance où il dépose Genesis sur le brancard, laissant les ambulanciers faire leur travail.

Retournant dans le bâtiment désaffecté, Angeal aide les hommes de Molebeli a ramassé d'éventuels indices, notamment la caméra, les ordinateurs, les différentes seringues, bouteilles d'eau vides et autres produits de laboratoire (fioles, étuves, etc) sont mis sous scellés et numéroté. Mais pas une trace de Hojo ou de Jenova.

-Soit ils sont partis chercher du nouveau matériel. prend la parole le Chasseur de Primes répondant au nom de code Cait Sith, le visage caché par un masque représentant un chat. Soit...

-Soit ils ont eu connaissance de notre arrivée. termine Angeal, le visage sombre. En d'autres mots, il y a une taupe parmi nous.

À l'hôpital, Tseng tourne en rond dans sa chambre, surveillé par Sephiroth qui tente de le réconforter sur le succès certain de la mission. Rien à faire. La future mère est incapable de se calmer, passant et repassant la main dans les cheveux tout en continuant sa marche en cercle jusqu'à l'arrivée de Veld qui, en découvrant son agent debout, lui ordonne de se coucher. Refusant d'obéir, Tseng craque. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, la future mère exprime enfin son inquiétude, ses angoisses...

Dirigeant son meilleur Chasseur à son lit, Veld le réconforte d'une voix apaisante, ce qui surprend Sephiroth qui n'avait pas réussi à calmer Tseng!

-Là, Tseng, lààà...Calme-toi. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, ton chéri dormira dans le lit à côté. Tu ne souhaites pas accoucher si tôt, je présume?

À l'idée de mettre ses bébés au monde seul, Tseng accepte de se coucher, se laissant border par Veld, se saisissant avec force de la main de son supérieur, le suppliant du regard de rester à ses côtés!

-Vous êtes comme un père pour moi. murmure-t-il, les joues rouges pivoines.

Touché par les mots et surtout la sincérité perceptible dans la voix de la jeune mère, le directeur de Molebeli lui sourit tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de Tseng.

-Tu m'es très précieux, Tseng. sourit-il, ému, tout en essuyant les traces de larmes. Tu es le fils que j'aurais aimé avoir.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Tseng dort profondément sous le regard ébahi de Sephiroth qui était resté coi durant toute la conversation entre les deux hommes! Se reprenant, il se lève, remerciant Veld pour son coup de main.

-Kadaj m'aurait tué s'il serait arrivé quelque chose à Tseng. plaisante-t-il.

Son gsm se mettant à vibrer, Sephiroth s'excuse auprès de Veld, décroche pour porter l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allô, mon cœur? Alors? Comment s'est passée la mission?

Angeal avait imposé une condition à Veld en échange de son aide: Informer son mari et ses beaux-frères.

-Mon mari et ses frères connaissent leur père, leur aide nous sera très précieuse. Je vous demande juste de leur accorder un garde du corps personnel car, Tseng sera d'accord avec moi, je refuse qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Et il eut raison. L'aide apportée aida grandement Angeal et les Chasseurs travaillant à Molebeli. Jours et nuits Angeal, les Chasseurs de Molebeli, Sephiroth, Loz et Kadaj ont tous travaillé dur pour retrouver Genesis au plus vite! Ce dur travail a apporté ses fruits, mais...

-Genesis est en route pour l'hôpital, cependant...répond Angeal. Hojo et Jenova ne sont nuls part.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Êtes-vous contentes de ce chapitre? Dites-moi tout!**

*''La famille avant tout'' en arabe.


	23. La taupe

**Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre tant attendu où, chères lectrices, vous allez faire connaissance de la taupe! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 23: La taupe

D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, Zack avait pressenti qu'il n'était pas né du même ventre maternel que Cissnei, sa grande sœur. Car contrairement à elle, il n'est pas châtain aux yeux bruns. Ses cheveux noirs, hérités de leur père, et ses yeux bleus, hérités de sa mère. Pas de Martha Fair, non, mais de Gillian Hewley.

Le soir de l'hospitalisation de Yazzo, il avait reçu un coup de fil de Cloud l'avertissant de la nouvelle, après trois heures pendant lesquelles il avait rassuré son jeune amoureux, Zack avait téléphoné à Aerith pour lui apprendre l'hospitalisation du jumeau de Loz, mais sa surprise avait été grande lorsqu'il était tombé sur le répondeur.

Quittant son loft pour le garage Zack avait allumé le moteur de sa voiture, se rendant directement à l'orphelinat, mais jamais il n'y arriva puisqu'une voiture derrière lui lui rentra plusieurs fois dedans, l'obligeant à tourner à gauche, à droite jusqu'au moment où il perdit le contrôle de son véhicule en remarquant, alarmé, que son volant ne lui répond plus!

C'est ainsi que sa voiture quitte l'autoraute pour rouler plusieurs fois sur elle-même. Durant les nombreux tonneux, Zack avait été incapable d'émettre un son tellement l'effroi lui a fait perdre la voix. Lorsque enfin la voiture s'arrête, elle se trouve dans un triste état, reposant sur le toit, les quatre roues en l'air. Zack respire encore, mais il est dans un sale état si on en juge le sang qui coule le long de son front et l'étrange angle que forment ses jambes...

En se réveillant, Zack n'avait pas compris comment il s'était retrouvé sur un lit, torse nu, les poignets et chevilles attachées à la tête et au pied du lit par de solides ceintures, un bandeau épais autour des yeux.

Le claquement d'une porte qu'on referme avec violence le fait sursauté, croyant être seul dans la pièce! Ce simple geste réveille la douleur à ses jambes, le faisant gémir de douleur, comprenant qu'elles doivent être cassées.

-Qui est là? prend-il la parole. Montrez-vous!

-Un vrai Chiot...glousse une voix de femme à sa gauche, une main caressant les veines de son poignet. Tu aboies, mais tu ne mors pas vraiment, n'est ce pas...Zackary -Angeal Fair?

En guise de second prénom, Zack avait supplié jusqu'à ce qu'Angeal accepte, fort ennuyé, la demande de son demi-frère. Zack n'est pas idiot, il avait bien vu le faible sourire fier étirer les lèvres de son aîné lorsqu'il lui avait montré sa nouvelle carte d'identité.

-Qui êtes-vous? tente de se libérer Zack. Relâchez-moi!

-Qui je suis? sourit la propriétaire de la voix. Hmm...il est vrai que tu n'étais pas né lorsque les journaux ont commencé à parler de moi.

-Et? s'impatiente Zack. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'avais autre chose de prévu pour ce soir!

-Oh, vraiment? sourit davantage la femme. Pourtant, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en état...de protester!

Sur ces mots, la femme appuie fortement une de ses mains sur le front de Zack qui, sous la surprise et la douleur, crie de souffrance!

-Pitié! Arrêtez! J'ai mal, j'ai mal!

Retirant sa main la femme sourit en voyant le bandage s'imbiber de sang, l'œil brillant de méchanceté à l'état pur, mais ça, Zack l'ignore, tentant de retrouver son souffle, des larmes de douleur roulant le long de ses joues.

-Bien. Je vais t'apprendre deux ou trois petites choses, jeune Chiot que tu es. Premièrement: Tu es notre prisonnier. Deuxièmement: si tu souhaites que ta blessure à la tête guérisse, de même que tes jambes, il t'es formellement interdit de nous mettre en colère mes amis et moi. Et troisièmement...hm? Que devais-je dire déjà? Ah, oui! Ta chère amie Aerith n'est plus de ce monde! Sur ce...bye, le Chiot!

Ayant les yeux clos, Zack sent son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine en comprenant qu'il est retenu prisonnier par une parfaite étrangère et qu'Aerith a été tué! Tentant de se libérer avec encore plus de forces, il ne sent pas la douleur à ses membres menottés et jambes blessées, ni les larmes qui cascadent le long de son visage, murmurant le prénom de sa meilleure amie d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots déchirants...

Au salon, Jenova se dirige vers une silhouette qui fait face au coin du feu.

-Cissnei Darling, je dois admettre que votre plan est parfait. s'écrit-elle, ravie, avec un sourire éclatant. Votre adorable frère a aussi anéanti qu'une grenouille après le passage d'une voiture après que je lui ai apprit la mort de son amie!

Se retournant, la silhouette est une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années au teint clair, les yeux bruns et à la chevelure châtaigne retenue en une haute queue de cheval. Ses vêtements sont composés d'une chemise rose, d'une jupe en jeans noir et de chaussures à talons roses zébrées de noir.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère! claque, sèche, la voix de la jeune femme.

Depuis toujours, Cissnei déteste Zack. La raison? Le fait qu'il soit né d'une relation extra-conjugal alors que sa propre mère n'arrivait plus à tomber enceinte!

La jeune femme n'a jamais pardonné à son père sa traîtrise, comme elle n'a jamais fait le moindre effort pour aimer le bébé qu'était Zack lorsque leur père était revenu de la maternité!

Non, depuis 25 ans, Cissnei hait et haïra pour le reste de son existe ce parasite que ses parents ont eu la faiblesse d'appeler 'Fils'!

 _Même lorsque je suis entrée à l'Institut_ _Molebeli, Papa et Maman n'avaient yeux que Zack!_ songe-telle, le cœur battant de fureur, l'œil luisant de haine pure.

Battant des paupières pour revenir à elle, Cissnei tend le bras vers Jenova, prononçant deux mots. Deux mots qui révèlent à eux seuls le lien qui l'unit à Jenova.

-Ma dose.

Après sa sortie d'hôpital Tseng est venu habiter chez Angeal, Sephiroth et le Trio. Le choix de l'endroit où il dormirait a été décidé bien avant son arrivée: En l'absence de Yazoo, toujours hospitalisé, Loz dormirait sur le canapé, Kadaj sur un matelas gonflage au pied du lit et Tseng dans le lit-même qui avait accueilli les trois frères.

Bien qu'enceinte, le Chasseur de Primes avait tenté de refuser, mais il dut s'avouer rapidement vaincu.

Tseng découvrit qu'en plus des hormones et le poids des bébés, sa vision des choses avait évolué. Le choix des vêtements et l'alimentation, notamment. Pour ce dernier point, il s'était découvert une sainte horreur de tout aliments rouges!

Le plus alarmant selon Sephiroth était, outre son appétit jugé selon lui de 'léger', l'absence d'aliment contenant du fer! Avec l'accord de la gynécologue il avait été acheté des gélules contenant du fer...sous le ricanement de Kadaj qui avait éclaté de rire lorsque son grand frère lui avait demandé la raison de son hilarité.

-On tirait que c'est toi qui attend famille, Niisan! avait-il expliqué malgré son hilarité.

Tseng admettait que Sephiroth se comportait de la même façon que Genesis! Le mari d'Angeal avait rétorqué qu'il était primordial que la future mère se nourrisse correctement et que, foi de Sephiroth, il allait la gaver jusqu'à ce qu'il juge correcte sa façon de préparer les repas!

-Sephiroth...avait levé les yeux au ciel la future mère. Je ne suis pas une oie qu'on engraisse le soir de Noël.

-Non, mais une future maman qui se doit d'avoir une alimentation en béton pour quand elle accouchera. avait haussé des épaules Sephiroth. Ou un futur papa, c'est comme tu veux!

Tseng a été pris en charge très rapidement après son premier évanouissement. À l'aube de son troisième mois, il avait accepté la chirurgie intra-utérine placentaire, consistant à séparer le placenta en deux afin d'éviter le syndrome transfuseur-transfusé à ses bébés lorsque Nana Hatchi (sa gynécologue attribué) lui avait expliqué les risques.

Lors du deuxième rendez-vous, Loz et Kadaj l'accompagnaient, curieux, en ce samedi matin où la gynécologue avait été surprise par la présence des deux frères, mais Tseng avait refusé qu'ils l'attendent dans la salle d'attente étant donné les quelques murmures qu'ils avaient entendus.

C'est ainsi que Kadaj et Loz ont soutenu, sans le savoir, Tseng durant l'échographie et le doppler. Car, plus d'une fois, Tseng sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pensant fortement à son amant...

Après les rendez-vous de Tseng, l'adulte et les deux frères rendaient visite à Yazoo où ce dernier rayonnait de bonheur en voyant ses frères, Angeal et Tseng lui rendre visite!

Pourtant, ce jour-là, Yazoo aurait voulu que Tseng et ses frères viennent le voir le lendemain!

Lui et Vincent étaient entrain de s'embrasser fougueusement accompagné de caresses (Yazoo était torse nu) après que ce dernier soit entré dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'il sera opéré à la fin de la semaine. Autant dire que l'exclamation choquée de Kadaj (qui ne s'attendait nullement à trouver son grand frère en pleine séance 'bisous intensifs') avait séparé les deux amoureux, le visage de Yazoo ayant viré au rouge écarlate, se rhabillant vivement alors que Vincent était resté fidèle à lui-même.

Tseng n'avait rien dit car il s'était souvenu que, enfant, Yazoo lui parlait de ses rêves où un homme l'attendait, était prêt à l'aimer pour ce qu'il est réellement.

-Ainsi, c'est vous l'amoureux de Yazoo. J'espère que vous le traitez bien et que vous êtes respectueux envers lui, Docteur Valentine, car, dans le cas contraire, je ne suis pas certain que l'Ordre des Médecins apprécierait d'apprendre qu'un éminent chirurgien ait une relation avec un patient. Surtout quand ce même patient n'a que 17 ans.

Loin d'être effrayé par la menace, Vincent s'était avancé vers Tseng, rouge carmin face à couleur miel. Un vrai combat visuel.

Après de longues minutes dans un silence pesant, le résultat avait été assez étonnant. Ni vainqueur, ni vaincu.

-Plutôt mourir de votre main que de blesser Yazoo. avait prit la parole Vincent en avançant sa main droite.

Sans quitter le regard du chirurgien, Tseng avait tendu la sienne, serrant celle du fils de feu-Grimoire, scellant le pacte.

En rentrant à l'appartement, Tseng avait demandé à Loz et Kadaj de taire la relation amoureuse de Yazoo et du Docteur Valentine car il pressentait que ça ne plairait ni à Sephiroth et encore moins à Angeal.

Un des points que Tseng a quelque peu négligé, inquiétude oblige, était de se reposer. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, son esprit et son inquiétude pour le père de ses enfants, lui créaient les pires cauchemars qu'il puisse exister!

Depuis ce jour les siestes de l'après-midi étaient exclues pour lui, ne se mettant au lit que très tard le soir, expliquant son malaise...et son hospitalisation forcée!

Dans la cour de l'école où sont scolarisés Loz, Yazoo et Cloud, les trois garçons discutent avec Tifa avec empressement et joie des vacances de Noël!

-Mes parents sont ok pour que je puisse passer les deux semaines chez Zack! sautille d'impatience, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, Cloud. J'ai hâte!

-Moi, je pars chez ma grand-mère en Suisse. soupire Tifa. Comme tous les ans depuis que je marche à quatre pattes! Et vous, les Jumeaux?

-Aucune idée...hausse des épaules Loz.

-...Sephiroth recherche un nouvel appartement pour Tseng et Genesis. termine Yazoo.

La sonnerie de fin de la récréation fait soupirer les adolescents, râlant contre l'injustice du corps enseignant! Ne pouvant le cacher plus longtemps, Yazoo éclate de rire.

C'est un rire spontané, franc, sincère. Autrefois, il aurait esquivé un mince sourire, mais ça, c'était avant. Avant l'arrivée à l'orphelinat où ses frères et lui-même ont fait connaissance avec Zack et Aerith.

Avant la rencontre avec Sephiroth et Angeal et Genesis, avant les retrouvailles avec Tseng, avant les vacances aux Bahamas qui ont su 'réveiller' Sephiroth, avant sa relation avec le Docteur Valentine, avant son malaise ayant conduit à son hospitalisation pour terminer par son opération, un mois auparavant.

Le petit ami de Vincent n'avait pas chômé durant son hospitalisation! Les quelques fois où il parvenait à rester assez éveillé, ses frères et Cloud l'aidaient dans ses devoirs:

Kadaj en lui faisant réciter les leçon en langues, Cloud en lui faisant la dictée, Sephiroth en lui apportant son aide en histoire-géographie, Loz pour les mathématique pendant que lui-même lisait les livres qu'il devait apprendre par cœur pour son retour! Dès qu'il trouvait du temps qu'il pouvait passer à l'hôpital Angeal aidait son demi-frère dans ses devoirs.

Pourtant, ni Cloud, ni les Jumeaux ne sont dupes. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'ont plus de nouvelles de Zack. Les trois adolescents savent très bien qu'il est très occupé à l'orphelinat, mais jamais le demi-frère d'Angeal ne les laisseraient dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps sans un coup de fil ou le moindre sms!

Et pourtant...

-Non, Zack! s'exclame Cloud en se levant d'un bond.

Se retournant, Yazoo et Loz voient leur ami perdre des couleurs, debout, ses mains serrant avec convulsion son téléphone portable, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Monsieur Strife! le sermonne la professeur d'histoire-géographie. Veuillez vous rasseoir immédiatement! Vous perturbez le cours!

Sourd à l'ordre de sa professeur, Cloud est incapable de quitter son écran des yeux. Se consultant du regard, Yazoo se lève, se dirigeant vers son ami aux cheveux blonds où il lui prend délicatement des mains le téléphone. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend la cause de l'effroi de Cloud, mais habile, il envoie un sms à son frère aîné pour ensuite ranger le gsm dans sa poche.

-Sephiroth est prévenu. murmure-t-il d'une voix calme. Il préviendra Angeal.

Aidant son ami à se rasseoir, il lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'ils iront voir Angeal à la fin des cours. Retournant à sa place, Yazoo acquiesce en direction de l'enseignante qui, légèrement agacée, reprend son cours.

-Sō? (1) chuchote Loz en japonais.

 **-** Zakku wa shūjindearu (2). répond sur le même ton Yazoo. Sefirosu wa Angeal ni sono nyūsu o keikoku shimasu. (3)

Le reste du cours se poursuit dans un silence digne d'une église, mais si Yazoo et Loz sont concentrés sur le cours, ce n'est pas le cas de Cloud qui s'imagine mille scénarios pouvant expliquer la présence de son amoureux dans une chambre, cloué dans un lit par des ceintures aux poignets et chevilles, un bandeau noir aux yeux, le front bandé où du sang séché tâche les bandages et les jambes formant un angle inquiétant

Lorsque 16 heures sonne, les Jumeaux et Cloud attendent Sephiroth à l'entrée de leur école, saluant Tifa et d'autres camarades de classe. Muet comme une tombe, Cloud n'a pas su saluer les autres élèves de son année, mais Loz et Yazoo comprennent son choix. Comme ils savent les atrocités que Kadaj a subies, enfant, lorsqu'ils vivaient avec leur père.

Trente minutes passent durant lesquelles les Jumeaux froncent des sourcils, intrigués. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point de sortir leur téléphone pour téléphoner à la maison pour Yazoo et Sephiroth pour Loz, un coup de klaxon leur font relever la tête.

Tournant la tête vers le bruit, les grands frères de Kadaj soupirent de soulagement en reconnaissant la voiture d'Angeal!

-Cloud? l'appelle Loz, une main posée sur l'épaule de son ami. Angeal est arrivé, tu viens?

Acquiesçant, Cloud suit les Jumeaux jusqu'à la voiture où il monte à l'arrière avec Yazoo, Loz se mettant devant. Le visage sombre et les poings fortement serrés sur le volant révèlent aux Jumeaux qu'Angeal a eu connaissance du sms et qu'il est inquiet. Et en colère.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'Angeal, les Jumeaux et Cloud arrivent à l'appartement où, dès la porte franchie, fait tourner la tête à Sephiroth qui aidait Kadaj dans ses devoirs. D'un geste de la tête, Sephiroth fait comprendre à ses frères et Cloud d'aller dans la chambre conjugal car il souhaite s'entretenir avec son mari. Seul à seul.

Obéissant, les quatre garçons s'y dirigent sans poser de questions où ils s'enferment à double tour! Rassuré de savoir les 'enfants' à l'abri, Sephiroth s'avance vers son mari qui a sorti du mini-bar une bouteille de vodka, mais sans l'ouvrir, fusillant des yeux le récipient au liquide transparent.

-Mon cœur?

-Mon frère...murmure Angeal d'une voix dangereusement froide.

Alors qu'il avance d'un pas en direction de son mari, Sephiroth a la surprise de sa vie en voyant Angeal se saisir de la bouteille par le goulot, se retourner et lancer de toutes ses forces la pauvre bouteille contre le mur de la salle à manger qui éclate en mille morceaux dans un bruit sourd!

-Hojo...grogne-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Où que tu te caches, je te retrouverais! Tu t'en es déjà pris une fois à ma famille, je ne te laisserai pas toucher un seul cheveu de Zack!

 _La dernière fois qu'Angeal s'est exprimé ainsi est lorsqu'il m'a raconté que Genesis est son frère._ se souvient Sephiroth, tétaniser sur place. _Mais contrairement à Genesis, Angeal connaît Zack depuis 5 ans._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, aveuglé par sa colère, Angeal défoule sa colère contre tous objets susceptibles de se briser afin de ne pas blesser son mari. C'est ainsi que bouteilles, verres, bibelots et DVDs rencontrent avec fracas soit le sol soit les murs tellement la rage qui habite l'ancien policier est grande!

Mais lorsque ce dernier commence à frapper le mur le plus proche de lui, Sephiroth réagit immédiatement!

-Angeal, arrête!

Sourd aux appels de son mari, dévoré par la fureur, Angeal continue d'assaillir le mur de coups de poings...se brisant les phalanges!

En dernier recours, Sephiroth ceinture son mari de ses bras, le serrant avec force contre lui alors qu'Angeal tente de se dégager de l'étreinte du frère aîné du Trio, mais ce dernier tient bon, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine tout en resserrant encore et encore son étreinte jusqu'au moment où Angeal tombe à genoux, épuisé...

-Angeal? murmure Sephiroth d'une voix blanche.

-Je...murmure Angeal. Pardon...

-Veld retrouvera Zack. caresse le torse de son mari de sa main gauche, son bras droit ceinturant la taille de ce dernier, Sephiroth. Il m'a promis de tous faire pour débusquer la taupe.

-Seph'...embrasse-moi.

Faisant tourner son mari pour qu'il lui fasse face, Sephiroth pose ses mains sur les joues rugueuses de son mari pour ensuite accéder à sa requête. Malgré ses mains abîmées et ensanglantées, Angeal les pose sur la nuque de son époux, approfondissant le baiser tout en se laissant allonger sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

À force de baisers qu'ils soient passionnés ou doux et de caresses, Angeal s'endort, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi durant les deux mois qu'ont duré les recherches pour retrouver Genesis...

Ouvrant les yeux, Sephiroth voit Angeal profondément endormi. Un fin sourire triste étire ses lèvres pendant qu'il se relève avec son mari dans les bras où il se dirige vers la chambre conjugal qui s'est ouverte sur Kadaj qui le laisse entrer.

Avançant dans la chambre silencieuse, Sephiroth dépose Angeal sur le lit conjugal où lui remonte la couverture jusqu'au menton après que Yazoo ait désinfecté et pansé les mains de son beau-frère, Loz ayant quitté la chambre pour nettoyer la cuisine. Un baiser au front de son mari, Sephiroth murmure ces quelques mots:

-Je te promets de tout faire pour que Zack revienne sain et sauf.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Bon, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à l'explosion de colère qu'est devenu Angeal car comparé à la 'discussion' qu'il a eu avec sa mère, c'est rien à côté de cet ouragan...**

1) Alors?

2) Zack est retenu prisonnier.

3) Sephiroth préviendra Angeal de la nouvelle.


	24. Heureuses nouvelles

**Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre tant attendu où, chères lectrices, vous allez soit me détester soit m'adorer! Ou les deux! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 24: Heureuses nouvelles

Cinq mois. Cinq longs mois durant lesquels Veld, ses hommes et Angeal ont travaillé sans relâche pour retrouver Zack. Chaque jour Cloud recevait une nouvelle photo de son petit ami ou bien une courte vidéo.

Pendant ces cinq mois, Angeal apprit qu'il était renvoyé de son poste de Lieutenant, mais trop inquiet pour son frère, la nouvelle ne lui fit rien, travaillant avec ardeur avec les hommes et les femmes de Veld tout en ayant fait la connaissance de Cissnei, mais sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, la jeune femme le met mal à l'aise.

-Comme si je serai en danger si je reste trop longtemps à côté d'elle. avait-il expliqué à son mari.

Les anciens appartements de Zack, l'entrepôt où il avait l'habitude de jouer avec son ancien groupe de rock durant son adolescence, sa maison de vacances en Suisse, toutes...absolument toutes les propriétés de Zack avaient été fouillées de fond en comble sans le moindre indice!

Cependant, Angeal avait été surprit lorsque Cloud lui confia que Zack avait refusé de racheter la maison familiale où son père et sa belle-mère avaient vécus avec Cissnei et Zack. C'était il y a quatre heures.

Fort heureusement pour Angeal, Cissnei était partie en mission depuis deux mois et ne reviendrait qu'à la fin du mois. Debout contre le mur du côté droit de la porte, Rude de l'autre côté, tous deux ayant leur arme en main, Angeal avance sa main de la poignée qu'il abaisse rapidement pour l'instant d'après s'engouffrer dans la pièce pointant son arme sur...Hojo!

-Police! crie-t-il. Que personne ne bouge!

Comme tout criminel qui se respecte, Hojo n'obéit pas. Il se détourne d'Angeal, se mettant à courir, rapidement poursuit par le mari de Sephiroth.

De son côté, Rude lève sa main à son oreillette, ordonnant à ses hommes de se tenir prêt.

-Ça marche, Rude!

Levant la main, il fait signe à ses hommes derrière lui qu'ils entrent dans la danse. Se mettant à courir, Rude et ses hommes commencent les recherches.

Au sous-sol, Jenova et Cissnei continuent de maltraiter Zack qui, épuisé, affamé, blessé, ne peut se défendre. Épuisé de lutter. Durant ces cinq mois, Zack ne s'est pas laissé faire, il a gardé foi en l'humanité, jurant à Jenova et Hojo que son frère allait très vite le libérer, mais à chaque nouvelle concernant un nouvel échec de son aîné, Zack aurait certainement perdu espoir, mais une voix dans sa tête lui criait d'avoir confiance en Angeal, qu'il fait son maximum pour le retrouver, qu'il doit continuer le combat!

-Arrêtez-vous, Hojo! se fait entendre la voix d'Angeal.

Le cœur bondissant de bonheur, Zack tente de se redresser, en vain, mais assez pour qu'il puisse crier:

-An'! J'suis ici!

De l'autre côté de la porte, alors qu'il poursuit Hojo, Angeal entend le cri de son demi-frère. Son arrêt brutal n'échappe pas à Hojo qui en profite pour sortir de sous sa blouse un revolver. En retirant le cran de sécurité, il réveille Angeal qui esquive d'un cheveu la balle que le père de son mari et de ses beaux-frères avait l'intention de lui planter dans le corps.

Sans lâcher son arme, il roule à terre pour s'arrêter un genou à terre, tirant en même temps qu'Hojo. Deux cris de douleur informent Jenova, Cissnei, Zack, Rude et ses hommes qu'Angeal et Hojo sont touchés!

-ANGEAL! hurle, inquiet, Zack de toute la force de ses poumons.

Seul le silence répond au petit ami de Cloud qui sent des larmes rouler le long de ses joues, son cœur se serrant de remords...

-Putain de merde! jure Jenova en comprenant, elle aussi, la signification du silence.

Tournant la tête vers Cissnei, elle lui ordonne d'éliminer son frère. Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, la jeune femme n'a pas le temps de corriger Jenova (cette dernière l'a appelé par son prénom en la présence de Zack) qu'elle sort son arme de son étui, se dirigeant à petits pas vers ''l'intrus'' comme elle surnomme Zack.

Pendant que Cissnei est occupée à obéir, Jenova fourre dans un sac de sport tous les échantillons et bouteilles contenant la Mako, mais elle n'a pas le temps de refermer le sac que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, faisant se retourner les deux femmes pour voir entrer Rude et l'homme répondant au surnom de Cait Sith.

En moins de dix minutes, Cissnei et Jenova sont à terre, mains derrière le dos, menottées, pendant que Cait Sith court libérer Zack qui lui tombe dans les bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en murmurant le prénom de son frère aîné.

-Ça va aller, 'sieur Fair! tente de le consoler le collègue de Rude tout en lui retirant le bandeau. Deux de nos collègues l'ont amené à l'ambulance.

Portant Zack dans ses bras, ils quittent tous deux le sous-sol pendant que Rude soulève à bout de bras les deux femmes pour suivre le même chemin. Lorsqu'ils sortent les ambulanciers s'occupent de prendre Zack en charge, l'amenant à l'ambulance où se trouve Angeal, le teint pâle, une énorme tache de sang au niveau de l'estomac.

À peine monte-t-il dans l'ambulance que cette dernière démarre au quart de tour, direction l'hôpital!

 **[Note de l'auteure: ATTENTION: LES MOINS DE 16 ANS N'ONT PAS LEUR PLACE ICI! VEUILLEZ PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!]**

À l'hôpital, dans la chambre de Tseng, ce dernier et Genesis s'embrassent tendrement tout en se câlinant. Durant ces cinq moins ils n'ont pas vraiment pu se retrouver car il a fallut beaucoup de temps à Genesis pour surmonter son traumatisme lié à son kidnapping, mais aussi afin de permettre à son organisme de mieux se débarrasser d'éventuels traces de Mako car, sans surprise, Genesis avait été drogué contre son gré durant sa captivité!

Dix minutes auparavant, le médecin de famille de Genesis avait rassuré les futurs parents en leur annonçant qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de Mako dans l'organisme de Genesis. Quant à la gynécologue attitrée de Tseng, elle avait assuré les futurs parents que leurs bébés ne naîtraient qu'à la fin du mois après un rapide examen de contrôle.

Bientôt les baisers ne suffisent plus. Pris d'une fièvre bien connue des amants de tous sexes et de toutes époques, Genesis et Tseng déshabillent l'autre, jetant au sol les morceaux de tissus pour, de nouveau, s'embrasser, mais avec fougue!

Se laissant allonger sur le dos, Tseng ne peut retenir ses gémissements lorsque son amant lui fait tourner la tête en frôlant ou titillant les zones sensibles de son épiderme, cependant il ne reste pas allongé sans rien faire, c'est très mal connaître Tseng!

Procurant lui aussi du plaisir au père de ses enfants, Tseng embrasse et touche chaque parcelle de peau qu'il arrive à toucher en étirant le cou au maximum, lorsque Genesis lui murmure ses mots à l'oreille:

-Partant pour la petite cuillère?

Se sentant rougir, Tseng acquiesce. Jamais par le passé, depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse en vérité, Genesis n'avait proposé une telle envie d'aller plus loin, ayant toujours eu peur de faire mal au bébé.

Aidant son chéri à se coucher sur son flanc droit, Genesis continue ses caresses buccales tout en préparant son amant pour sa venue.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Tseng est prêt. Ondulant du bassin, alors que Genesis l'embrasse, le Chasseur de Primes informe son amant qu'il est prêt à le recevoir.

Heureux de la nouvelle, Genesis interrompt le baiser. Gémissant de frustration en ne sentant plus les doigts de son amant dans son antre, Tseng n'a pas le temps de s'offusquer que le sexe de Genesis commence à entrer!

Gémissant de concert, les futurs parents ne retiennent plus leurs gémissements, voir leurs cris, se faisant entendre dans le couloir de l'hôpital!

 **[Note de l'auteure: Lecture normale!]**

Dix minutes plus tard, le souffle court par la puissance de leur orgasme, Tseng et Genesis sont enlacés, ce dernier embrassant de baisers papillons chaque carré de peau du ventre de son Chasseur de Primes, murmurant des ''Je t'aime baby number one'' et des ''Toi aussi, baby number two'' jusqu'au bébé numéro quatre...sous le regard tendre et plus amoureux que jamais de Tseng!

Mais cet instant de bonheur éclate aussi sûrement qu'un vase en porcelaine lorsque Tseng gémit de douleur.

-Amour? l'appelle Genesis, inquiet, en redressant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Tseng ouvre un œil, mais n'a pas le temps de formuler une phrase qu'un cri de souffrance s'échappe de ses lèvres, ses mains se cramponnant à son ventre, arquant le dos sous la douleur.

-TSENG! hurle Genesis en se levant d'un bond, mort d'inquiétude.

-J...mal...arrive à murmurer Tseng, des larmes silencieuses se mettant à rouler le long de ses joues.

Enfilant son boxer et son pantalon à la hâte, le jumeau d'Angeal court vers la porte qu'il ouvre à la volée, hurlant comme un beau diable qu'il a besoin d'un médecin.

Fort heureusement pour lui arrivent Vincent et Shalua qui, ayant entendu son appel de détresse, se sont mis à courir.

Arrivés à la chambre, Shalua examine la future mère pour l'instant d'après redresser la tête vers Vincent et Genesis.

-Tseng est entrain d'accoucher!

-Kwoua?! s'écrie, paniqué, Genesis, le teint pâle.

-C'est trop tôt! est la phrase qu'arrive à prononcer Tseng avant de hurler une nouvelle fois. J'ai maaaal...

Ni une ni deux Shalua pousse le lit, Vincent la guidant dans le dédale des couloirs, Genesis tenant la main à son chéri (plus exactement, Tseng lui broyant la main) pour arriver une heure plus tard dans la salle de travail, mais nulle trace de sage-femmes, ni d'infirmières!

Pestant contre la stupidité de ses collègues, Shalua approche le lit à roulette au plus près de la table de travail où Vincent dépose Tseng dessus avec douceur.

Pendant 16 heures Tseng fait de son mieux pour suivre les conseils de Vincent, Shalua suivant les recommandations de son ami (lui passant les différents outils), Genesis épongeant le front de son aimé.

Durant ces seize heures et avec mille précautions, Vincent amène au monde extérieur un à un les bébés de Tseng et Genesis, annonçant à chaque bébé sorti son sexe.

A chaque bébé sorti du ventre maternel, Shalua s'occupe de couper le cordon ombilical puis de laver et emmitoufler le nouveau-né dans une chaude et douce couverture où elle le dépose à l'intérieur dans une couveuse pour se concentrer à l'arrivée des suivants.

Tombant de fatigue sur le torse de son chéri, Tseng tente de reprendre son souffle tout en levant les bras. Comprenant la requête, Shalua lui passe les bébés, l'aidant à les tenir correctement tous les quatre dans ses bras sous le regard mouillé de Genesis qui contemple, émerveillé, sa petite famille.

Vérifiant que Tseng ne risque pas de souffrir d'une éventuelle infection, Vincent soupire de soulagement.

 _Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je mettrais des bébés au monde!_ songe-t-il avec un fin sourire fier aux lèvres. _Sans l'aide de Shalua, jamais je n'aurais réussi._

Ce que ni Vincent, ni Shalua ne savent est que à l'étage supérieur aux leur, Angeal sort de la salle d'opération où pendant la même durée d'heures médecins et infirmières se sont relayer pour sauver Angeal qui s'en sort sans trop de dégâts.

Un des médecins a sut retirer la balle qui s'était logée dans l'estomac pour ensuite recoudre l'organe touché pendant qu'un autre surveillait les fréquences respirations et cardiaques du mari de Sephiroth.

Un troisième médecin a dut être appelé pour s'occuper de Zack que quatre infirmières ont du endormir de force car il avait refusé à grand renfort de cris de se faire soigner, trop inquiet pour Angeal, oubliant de ce fait ses jambes cassées et ses cotes fêlées. Après que l'amoureux de Cloud ait sombré dans un profond sommeil, le médecin et les infirmières ont pu plâtré ses jambes et l'opérer car les ambulanciers les avaient prévenus qu'il avait la rate éclatée!

En se réveillant dans la Salle de Réveil, surprenant l'infirmier travaillant à dans ce service, Zack avait pleuré de joie en voyant Angeal dormir profondément à sa droite, l'opération s'étant très bien passé. N'étant pas croyant, Zack s'est fait la promesse lorsqu'il ira mieux d'acheter un énorme cierge à l'église, en guise de remerciement à tous les Dieux et Déesses possibles et inimaginables.

En cette après-midi du cinq juin 2018, Angeal et les bébés Himanad-Rhapsodos sourient d'être vivant.

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! N'ayant pas de médecins dans la famille, j'ai tenté d'écrire ce que mon cerveau a imaginé concernant l'accouchement de Tseng et l'opération d'Angeal! Vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas douée, mais de plus, je tiens à préciser que j'ignore si c'est possible qu'une femme puisse ne pas ressentir les premières contractions pendant qu'elle fait l'Amour! Mais bon! Au final, Angeal est vivant et Tseng tient enfin ses petits trésors!****

 ** **PS: Avez-vous des idées pour les prénoms des quadruplés de Tseng et Genesis? Je suis prenante! Je souhaite connaître la signification en plus du prénom choisi!****


	25. Flash-back

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et ''Crescent Brothers'' sera bientôt terminé! C'est dingue, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu écrire une fiction sur l'univers de Final Fantasy 7! Je crois que je n'ai pas assez de mots pour remercier** **Hahn Tah Yhel et Lunagarden qui sont mes premières et fidèles lectrices! Alors...Merci les filles!**

 **PS: Comme me l'a fait remarqué Hahn Tah Yhel, le passage où Vincent se fait torturer n'est pas assez détaillé, je fais tenter d'y remédier, mais croyez-moi que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur!**

Chapitre 25: Flash-back

Le lendemain matin après l'accouchement de Tseng et l'opération d'Angeal les deux hommes reçoivent la visite du Trio d'Argent pour le premier et de son mari pour le second. Zack ayant refusé de partager une autre chambre que celle de son aîné!

Un peu intimidés d'entrer dans la chambre de leur premier protecteur, Loz et ses frères ont du être rassurés par un Genesis souriant, les traits tirés par la fatigue, mais au comble du bonheur.

Portant un doigt à ses lèvres, il recommande aux petits frères de Sephiroth de ne pas faire de bruit car Tseng et les bébés dorment profondément. C'est pourquoi les Jumeaux et Kadaj s'avancent silencieusement vers les berceaux, étonnés d'en compter quatre. Tournant la tête vers le jumeau d'Angeal, Kadaj est celui qui pose la question:

-Comment ça se fait qu'il y a quatre bébés?

À voix basse, Maître Hewley° explique que Mère Nature peut se montrer surprenante. Reportant le regard vers les minuscule êtres, Kadaj a la surprise de voir Yazoo tenir dans ses bras l'un des enfants de Tseng et Genesis, assit en tailleur, le dos contre le mur, ses lèvres chantonnant la berceuse qu'il lui chantait lorsqu'il était bébé, une mèche de cheveux prisonnière d'un petit poing.

Si Genesis est surprit en voyant le tableau, il sourit d'un sourire tendre, l'œil luisant de soulagement, comprenant que l'un des Quadruplés a failli réveiller sa fratrie et leur mère profondément endormis.

 _Yazoo sera un très bon père de famille._ songe Genesis.

Deux minutes plus tard le jumeau de Loz se redresse, ramenant dans son berceau le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, reprenant avec douceur sa mèche de cheveux tout en regardant dormir avec un étrange sentiment au cœur le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras moins d'une minute plus tôt. Une chaleur douce, plus exactement.

Le Trio reste encore cinq minutes dans la chambre avant de s'en aller, souhaitant à Genesis une bonne journée tout en lui demandant de saluer Tseng de leur part.

C'est dans un silence confortable que les trois frères se dirigent vers les escaliers qu'ils montent pour le troisième étage où se trouve la chambre d'Angeal.

-Dites? prend la parole, curieux, Kadaj. Ça s'appelle comment d'avoir quatre enfants à la fois?

Tournant la tête vers leur petit frère sans pour autant cesser leur montée, Loz et Yazoo sourient.

-Lorsqu'une femme attend quatre bébés à la fois...commence Loz.

-...ça s'appelle des Quadruplés. termine Yazoo.

Si Kadaj est surprit par cet étrange échange de paroles, il éclate de rire, bondissant dans le dos de Yazoo qui, surprit, se rattrape à la rampe d'escaliers pour aussitôt se mettre à courir, tenant fermement Kadaj contre lui...sous le regard surprit, mais aussitôt illuminé de joie enfantine de Loz qui court après ses petits frères sous le cri faussement inquiet de Kadaj qui 'ordonne' (difficile d'être sérieux lorsqu'on éclate de rire) à Yazoo d'aller plus vite, d'appuyer sur le champignon!

C'est essoufflés, les joues rouges sous l'effort, l'œil brillant de complicité et d'hilarité (Kadaj a les cheveux complètement ébouriffé, le t-shirt de Loz est à moitié rentré dans le pantalon alors que l'autre moitié est en dehors et Yazoo boitille légèrement) que les trois frères arrivent dans la chambre d'Angeal...sous le regard étonné de Sephiroth, Angeal et Zack!

-Heu...ça va les mecs? les appelle Zack. Vous avez participé au Marathon de Manhattan ou quoi?

Reconnaissant la voix du demi-frère d'Angeal, les trois frères de Sephiroth courent vers lui pour un câlin collectif, n'hésitant pas à sauter sur le lit du jeune homme, criant en chœur le prénom de ce même jeune homme!

Il faut dix minutes à Zack pour comprendre le flot de paroles de Kadaj (qui s'exprime au nom de ses frères et lui-même) qui est heureux et soulagé de le savoir en vie, ayant eu très peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant l'intervention.

-...c'est Blondinette qui va être heureuse de te savoir en un seul morceau! termine le pré-adolescent.

-Heu...c'est qui Blondinette? demande, étonné, Zack.

-Bah, Cloud! hausse un sourcil incrédule Kadaj. Ton chéri!

Si Angeal et Sephiroth sont amusés, le premier tourne la tête vers son époux lorsqu'il sent la main de ce dernier serrer la sienne.

-Seph'? l'appelle-t-il.

-Lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée, j'irai acheter des billets pour que nous puisons partir en Suède. sourit Sephiroth.

Touché, Angeal serre un peu plus fortement la main de son mari. La Suède a toujours attiré Angeal et, ce, depuis qu'il est enfant. Après tout, son père n'avait-il pas dis qu'avant de s'appeler Hewley, ses ancêtres s'appelaient Henrik?

Une heure durant Sephiroth et ses frères restent au chevet d'Angeal et Zack, Cloud les rejoint assez vite puisque son bus a eu du retard. S'embrassant tendrement pour se rassurer l'un l'autre, les deux tourtereaux que sont Zack et Cloud oublient que leur baiser a un public!

Les 'spectateurs' sourient devant le bonheur des amoureux, mais cet instant ne dure guère puisque Zack décole de lui-même ses lèvres de celles de son aimé avec une grimace de douleur.

-Désolé bébé, mais la douleur à mes cotes se réveille. explique Zack devant la moue boudeuse de Cloud.

Réalisant que Cloud et lui-même ont du y contribuer d'une manière ou d'une autre, Kadaj s'excuse, mais est très vite rassuré par le demi-frère d'Angeal qui ne lui en tient pas rigueur, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Au fait, An'? demande Zack à son frère. Tu sors quand de l'hosto'?

C'est Sephiroth qui répond à la question, l'œil brillant d'Amour et d'émerveillement, le ton de sa voix un brin moqueur:

-De ce que j'ai compris, notre policer sans peur devra rester trois semaines pour éviter tous risques d'ouverture.

Semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, Angeal tente de se redresser, mais son mari l'en empêche en ayant compris ce qu'il a dans la tête!

-Non, non et non, Angeal! lui ordonne-t-il. Tu restes couché!

-Mais...

-Ta balle a touché Hojo au bassin. Il se trouve en ce moment-même en prison accompagné de Jenova et de Miss Fair.

À l'entende de son nom de famille, Zack baisse la tête, honteux, les yeux brouillés par les larmes qu'il maintient difficilement. _Pourquoi Cissnei? Pourquoi as-tu participé à mes souffrances au lieu de m'aider? Ne sommes-nous pas frère et sœur?_

« Il n'est pas mon frère! » est la réponse qu'il se souvient d'avoir entendu.

La douleur causée par ces mots lui avait été si forte qu'il n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi une telle haine? Une telle indifférence à son égard? _Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas né du ventre de ta mère?_

-Zack? l'appelle son petit ami, inquiet. Est-ce que ça va?

Restant silencieux, le demi-frère d'Angeal garde la tête baissée. Comprenant la douleur de son jeune frère, Angeal demande à son mari, Cloud et ses beaux-frères de les laisser quelques minutes seuls.

Obéissant, l'adulte, les trois adolescents et le pré-adolescent quittent la chambre. À peine la porte se ferme-t-elle sur Cloud qu'Angeal attrape la main de son frère, lui serrant affectueusement les doigts.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir, Zachary. prend-t-il la parole. La haine de Cissnei est ridicule car, bien que vous voyez nés de mères différentes, elle aurait du t'accepter comme son petit frère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de te détester pour une action de notre mère et de ton père.

-Mais...tente de s'opposer le jeune homme.

La main d'Angeal serre davantage les doigts de son demi-frère, mais sans les lui écraser.

-Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, Zack. Elle n'a rien fait lorsque Jenova t'a blessé, elle a même participé! Personne ne mérite de recevoir un tel coup de couteau en plein cœur, personne!

Ça y est. Les larmes que Zack a tenté de refouler roulent librement le long de ses joues, pleurant à chaudes larmes, libérant son cœur et son âme des excuses qu'il avait imaginées pour expliquer le geste de sa grande sœur, mais il doit le reconnaître à présent. Jamais Cissnei ne l'a aimé et ne l'aimera jamais...

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Sephiroth, ses frères et Cloud discutent des bébés de Tseng et Genesis. Le petit ami de Zack avait entendu parler de Tseng via ses amis, mais il ignorait qu'il était enceint!

-...vous dites qu'il a accouché de quatre bébés?! s'exclame-t-il au comble de la surprise.

-Ouais. acquiesce Kadaj avec une grimace. J'ose pas imaginer la souffrance que ça du être! Presque 20 heures que ça a duré! Je crois que je me serai ouvert le ventre moi-même après même pas une heure!

Une petite taloche derrière la tête informe Kadaj que ses propos n'ont pas plu à Sephiroth.

-Évite de nous offrir ce genre d'images, s'il te plaît, Jadak!

Surprit d'entendre son prénom être ainsi déformé, le pré-adolescent se retourne pour répliquer, mais en voyant la lueur amusée dans les iris émeraudes de son aîné, il croise les bras, narquois, la même lueur brillant dans son regard identique.

-Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur? Qu'avez-vous fait à Kissyfrotte?

Amusé, Loz explique à un Cloud perplexe que Kissyfrotte est le surnom que Kadaj donne à Sephiroth depuis son sauvetage par ce dernier! Éclatant de rire, Cloud encourage son jeune ami sous l'air faussement indigné de l'adulte qui menace son ancien secrétaire de lui interdire son futur emploi, mais joueur Loz intervient.

Laissant ses frères et leur ami seuls, Yazoo se dirige vers la cage d'escaliers où il descend au rez-de-chaussée où il sait qu'il trouvera Vincent à son bureau.

En effet, ce dernier termine à l'instant une conversation avec les parents de deux patients qu'il devra opérer vers la fin du mois. Voyant son petit ami se diriger vers son bureau, il ne l'appelle pas, mais le salue d'un discret acquiescement, auquel Yazoo répond par un sourire.

Entrant dans le bureau, l'adolescent et l'adulte partagent avec plaisir un baiser enflammé, mais raisonnables, ils se contentent unique de s'échanger baisers et caresses.

Durant ces sept mois il a été assez difficile pour les amoureux de se voir aussi régulièrement qu'ils l'auraient souhaité! Vincent, de par son travail, et Yazoo par sa vie d'étudiant, mais lorsque ce dernier a été hospitalisé pour recevoir un nouveau cœur les amoureux ont pu profité d'être proches seulement quelques minutes, mais des minutes sacrées à leurs yeux!

Après la libération de Genesis, Yazoo avait avoué à Sephiroth et Angeal sa relation avec le Dr Valentine. Son frère avait crié au scandale, proférant qu'il y avait détournement de mineurs, que le médecin l'avait sûrement manipulé, mais fort heureusement pour l'adolescent ne souffrant plus du cœur le jumeau de Genesis avait prit la défense du médecin en rappelant à son mari que lui aussi est une victime d'Hojo et que Yazoo ne se serait jamais laissé bercer d'illusions!

-Bon...d'accord. avait grommelé dans sa barbe inexistante Sephiroth. Tu peux continuer d'aller le voir, mais! À la première gifle, le moindre geste déplacé ou un mot de travers et je l'attaque en justice!

Soulagé, Yazoo avait longuement soupiré de soulagement. Il avait juré de rien cacher, précisant (rougissant) que les seules choses que Vincent et lui se sont échangés, hors leurs numéros de téléphones, sont des caresses et des bisous.

Brisant le baiser pour s'alimenter en air, Yazoo enlace Vincent qui lui caresse tendrement les cheveux de sa main mécanique, l'autre ceinturant sa taille. Ils ne disent rien, mais n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

-Je me souviens de tout...murmure Vincent à l'oreille de son bien-aimé.

Via la télévision Vincent a apprit l'arrestation de Jenova, Cissnei et d'Hojo. Le choc avait été si grand que s'il n'était pas un maître pour camoufler ses émotions, il aurait certainement perdu connaissance, la barrière de ses souvenirs ayant cédé aussi facilement qu'un brin de blé face à une tornade.

Ces souvenirs datant de trente ans. Ces souvenirs que sa mémoire lui refusait l'accès. À présent que le barrage s'est rompu, Vincent hait avec plus de forces l'homme responsable de ses malheurs.

FLASH-BACK

Vincent se revoit, jeune médecin, quitter l'hôpital pour le parking où il entre dans son véhicule, ayant déposé sa mallette sur le siège arrière. Allumant le chauffage, il insère la clé dans l'orifice pour, deux minutes plus tard, quitter son lieu de travail. Direction la maison familiale.

La pluie tombe aussi soudainement qu'elle est inattendue en cette saison pré-printanière.

Mettant en marche ses essuies-glaces, le jeune Vincent Valentine ne voit pas la voiture derrière la sienne foncer à vive allure, mais ressent parfaitement le choc qui s'en suit!

Étonné, le jeune médecin tente d'échapper à son assaillant, mais tenace ce dernier tient bon, continuant de bourrer sa voiture avec son véhicule jusqu'au moment où il perd le contrôle de la voiture, cette dernière heurtant avec force un arbre.

Le choc est d'une telle violence que la tête de Vincent rencontre le pare-brise, son corps étant éjecté avec violence du véhicule! Alors qu'il est sur le point de perdre connaissance, un mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres...

-Maman...

Le réveil est douloureux, mais lorsqu'il parvient à ouvrir les yeux telle n'est pas la surprise de Vincent de se découvrir dans une pièce vierge de toutes décorations, allongé sur un meuble le maintenant debout, l'air ambiant étant très humide. L'unique source de lumière est la fenêtre face à lui. Et de ce qu'il arrive à voir, il est tôt. Très tôt.

En voulant quitter la surface en bois le jeune médecin a la surprise de sentir ses jambes et son bras droit être immobilisés! Cependant, sa curiosité lui fait tourner les yeux vers son bras gauche où l'horreur se lit sur son visage en constatant qu'au niveau du coude jusqu'à la main la manche de sa chemise pend dans le vide! Et ensanglantée, en plus!

Tentant de se libérer de ses entraves, Vincent réveille malgré lui la douleur à sa tête, le forçant à fermer les yeux de douleur, refusant de manifester le moindre cri ou gémissement de souffrance, éducation oblige...

-On est réveillé, Docteur Valentine? se fait entendre une voix narquoise. Parfait!

Incapable de tourner la tête, Vincent attend que l'homme s'avance. Lorsque ce dernier lui fait face, le jeune médecin aurait sursauté de surprise s'il ne serait pas le fils du Professeur Grimoire!

-Où suis-je? demande-t-il plutôt d'un ton sans chaleur.

-Oh, vous ne m'interrogez pas sur votre accident? Ni sur l'absence de votre bras? sourit Hojo d'un sourire à vous donner des sueurs froides. Vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligent que je ne le pensais!

Le visage impassible, le regard insondable et le calme olympien de Vincent amuse le Professeur Hojo qui reprend ses explications d'une voix trop douceâtre pour être naturelle.

-Voyez-vous, Docteur, je déteste qu'on tourne autour de ce qui m'appartient. Je sais que vous êtes attiré par les hommes, alors veuillez m'expliquer pourquoi vous continuez à voir mon épouse? Si ce n'est que votre soi-disant homosexualité ne soit qu'un canular?

Un haussement de sourcil est la réponse de Vincent qui garde le silence, défiant ouvertement Hojo.

-Vous refusez de répondre? continue le père de Sephiroth. Soit.

Trois heures durant Hojo explique au jeune Vincent Valentine ce qu'il lui reproche tout en dévoilant à sa victime toute sa cruauté, secondé de Rosso et Weiss (des criminels très dangereux, frères de leur état). Coup de couteau dans des zones stratégiques dans le but évident de ne pas tué, coups de fouets, l'écartèlement, brûlures et autres 'joyeusetés' ...*

Les premières secondes Vincent a bravement gardé les lèvres closes, mais au fur et à mesure des sévices qu'Hojo lui inflige, Vincent n'a pas pu retenir ses cris de douleur...

Que ça soit le matin, l'après-midi ou le soir, chaque jour ressemble au premier à la différence que les moyens utilisés son variés, mais terriblement efficaces...

l'absence de soif et de faim avait surprit le jeune médecin, mais les fois où son bourreau le laisse tranquille, Vincent est incapable de réfléchir posément, tombant de fatigue. La pose de son nouveau bras, quatre semaines moins un jour après son accident, avait atteint des degrés de douleur jamais atteint car, sadique, Hojo l'avait posé alors qu'il était chauffé à blanc!

À son réveil, Vincent n'avait pas compris. Comment Diable pouvait-il se trouver à l'hôpital? Une lente respiration à sa droite lui apprit qu'il n'est pas seul dans la pièce. Méfiant, il tourne la tête vers le son pour ouvrir de grands yeux surpris en reconnaissant sa mère!

-Ma...Mère?

Se réveillant doucement, Bara Valentine avait sourit en voyant son fils éveillé! Mêlant inquiétude et soulagement la mère de famille raconte à son enfant ce qui s'est passé pour terminer avec tristesse que tous les médecins de l'hôpital avaient tenté de lui retirer son bras mécanique, mais sans succès...

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Livide, Yazzo se laisse guider par son amoureux où il l'assoit sur une chaise, s'agenouillant devant lui. _Je savais Père malveillant, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi cruel dans l'unique but de s'amuser..._

-Mon Ange? l'appelle le chirurgien. Ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour aux Bahamas n'a pas changé. Tu n'es pas ton père. Ni Loz, ni Kadaj et encore moins toi ne lui ressembliez en aucun points. Vous avez vos propres caractères, votre personnalités qui vous es propres, mais jamais vous ne deviendrez un Hojo numéro deux.

Ouvrant la bouche, l'adolescent la referme, incapable de parler. Comprenant la demande de son bien-aimé, Vincent ouvre les bras, permettant à Yazoo de se blottir contre son torse, le chirurgien refermant délicatement ses bras dans le dos de son amoureux.

-Je t'aime, Yazoo. murmure-t-il d'une voix douce. N'en doutes jamais.

-Moi aussi...Je t'aime, Vincent.

Scellant leur déclaration d'un baiser, les deux amoureux savent que sans l'un l'autre perdrait pied. Qu'une vie sans l'un ou l'autre n'aurait plus la même saveur...

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Étant partie me réfugier sous mes couettes, je suis parée à lire vos reviews-incendies qui ne devraient pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez!  
****

°Genesis a préféré reprendre son véritable nom de famille en précisant au Juge que Gillian Hewley, née Sharaf, et que Nero Hewley sont ses véritables parents biologiques!

*Neko, si avec ces quelques ajouts, ça ne te suffit pas, je laisse tomber, j'ai mal au cœur après avoir cherché les trucs de tortures sur le net...trop dégoutée par la folie humaine! J'ai rajouté ces deux personnages car dans le chapitre 7, Vincent fait référence à des silhouettes et non pas une!


	26. Procès

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je tiens à vous préciser que je ne connais pas du tout le monde de la justice dont il se peut que mon chapitre vous fasse l'effet brouillon! J'en suis à l'avance désolée car j'aurais tellement aimé vous faire plaisir avec une vraie description d'un véritable procès comme on en voit dans les séries...j'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous plaira!**

Chapitre 26: Procès

Il faut un mois pour qu'Angeal, Tseng et Zack sortent de l'hôpital totalement rétablis pour les deux premiers et en congé maladie pour Zack dont les jambes sont plâtrées*. Les médecins n'ont pas caché au demi-frère d'Angeal qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il devienne boiteux, mais grâce à l'Amour de Cloud, Zack ne perdit pas espoir de pouvoir marcher comme avant!

Durant ces quatre semaines Tseng en a profité pour faire part à Veld de sa volonté de porter plainte contre Lazard Deusericus et ses hommes lorsque son supérieur lui apprit qu'il lui est possible de porter plainte.

-...je ne connaissais pas leurs noms, mais jamais je n'ai pu oublier leurs visages. termine son récit la jeune mère. Vous trouverez dans mon casier une farde noire dans laquelle se trouve les visages des hommes m'ayant violé par le passé.

Acquiesçant, Veld avait posé une main amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur Chasseur.

-Quelque soit le temps que ça prendra, tout l'Institut se donnera à fond pour qu'ils retrouvent ces pourritures. promet-il. Autre chose?

Réfléchissant, Tseng se souvient de ce qu'il a été témoin par le passé. _Dois-je en parler? Non, Kadaj ne me le pardonnera jamais si j'en parle à sa place._

-Allez parler à Kadaj. répond Tseng. Lui aussi doit vous dire quelque chose, mais ne le brusquez pas. C'est sûrement encore très douloureux pour lui.

Promettant une nouvelle fois, Veld quitte l'appartement de son protégé après être resté trois heures en plus, faisant connaissance avec les Quadruplés...et autant dire qu'il avait été étonné, mais ravi, de les voir!

Ce n'est que le lendemain soir que Veld prit contact avec Kadaj. Si le pré-adolescent est étonné du coup de fil, il accepte de rencontrer le supérieur de Tseng le lendemain après les cours qui tombe un mercredi.

Comme promis, le pré-adolescent et l'adulte se retrouvent au parc où Veld explique que c'est Tseng qui lui a donné son numéro, lui expliquant l'entreprise de son premier protecteur.

Livide. Kadaj est livide en comprenant pourquoi Tseng a demandé à son supérieur de le contacter. Il souhaite qu'il obtienne lui aussi justice. Patient, Veld attend que le pré-adolescent reprenne ses esprits. Il ignore de quel méfait le jeune garçon devant lui a été victime, mais la perte de couleur l'informe que ça n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin.

-Je...grévera-t-il en taule?

Le murmure du pré-adolescent est si faible que Veld a du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Paternaliste, il approche sa main de l'épaule du jeune garçon, mais s'arrête lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il allait faire!

 _Kadaj n'est pas Tseng. Il pourrait mal interpréter mon geste. Tseng m'a bien dis qu'il n'accorde sa confiance qu'en très peu de gens. Neuf personnes ont sa confiance, ce qui est beaucoup, mais je soupçonne Kadaj de rester méfiant. D'être constamment sur ses gardes._

Comme pour confirmer les pensées de Veld le téléphone de Kadaj se met à sonner. Redressant la tête, le pré-adolescent sort son gsm et le porte à son oreille, le visage marqué par la fureur après avoir reconnu le numéro.

-Watashi wa anata ga doko ni iru no ka wakaranai ga, osokare hayakare anata ga ochirudarou! Anata wa Tseng ni shita koto ni taishite okane o haraudeshou! (1)

En entendant le prénom de son protégé Veld écoute attentivement la conversation téléphonique, priant pour que Cait Sith et ses hommes arrivent à localiser l'homme qui parle avec Kadaj!

-Hojo wa keimusho ni iru! réplique, acide, Kadaj. Kare wa watashi ga kare ga anata no namae o furu no ga ureshī to omou kare no handan o tanoshiminishiteimasu! (2)

La fureur luisant fortement dans le regard émeraude du jeune garçon devant lui informe Veld que la suite n'est pas plaisante pour Kadaj s'il en juge la grimace de dégoût déformant les lèvres du pré-adolescent!

-Hojo ga anata no chinmoku to hikikae ni nozonde iru mono wa? Mōshiwakearimasenga, kare no meinu wa tegakari o motte imasen! (3)

Une légère vibration informe Veld qu'il a reçu un sms. Sortant son portable de sa poche, il ouvre le message reçut et sourit en lisant que Rude et ses hommes se tiennent prêts à entrer en action. Il écrit une réponse rapide, mais précise.

Tout à sa rage et son dégoût, Kadaj n'a pas connaissance des actions du directeur de Molebeli, mais entend parfaitement une porte qu'on ouvre avec fracas, les injures de son correspondant, des éclats de voix et le bruit facilement reconnaissable d'un téléphone qui tombe à terre, coupant net la communication!

-Lazard? s'énerve Kadaj. Lazard? Putain!

Raccrochant à son tour, Kadaj tourne la tête vers Veld, mais a la surprise de le voir debout, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux!

-C'est vous...

Secouant de la tête, il se corrige.

-Ce sont vos hommes qui sont sur le point d'arrêter Lazard! Je n'ignore pas le lien professionnel qui vous unit à Tseng, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester sagement assit sur le banc lors du procès!

-J'y compte bien. sourit Veld.

Dix jours passent pendant lesquels les victimes et les accusés se préparent pour le procès qui, soyons francs, s'annonce difficile...

Aujourd'hui, en ce lundi 15 août 2018, se tient le procès du Professeur Hojo, de Jenova, de Miss Cissnei Fair et de Lazard Deusericus qui est composé de plusieurs degrés d'accusations: Viol, violence infantile, kidnapping, meurtre**, coups et blessures volontaires!

Les soldats sous les ordres de Lazard Deusericus ne pourront être entendus car une autre équipe que celles de Rude et de Cait Sith ont retrouvé leurs cadavres. En les tuant, Lazard a commis l'erreur de ne pas les brûler ou du moins de rendre impossible les identifications via les empreintes ADN! Ces dernières ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait des quarante hommes ayant violé Tseng par le passé! De plus, Lazard avait commis une autre erreur: La présence d'une caméra qui l'avait filmé entrain de tuer ses hommes!

Afin de préserver leurs bébés Tseng et Genesis les ont confiés à Gillian qui suit le procès depuis chez elle, à la télévision, tout en surveillant du coup de l'œil ses petits-enfants.

Genesis et Zack ont la même avocate, Maître Christiane Neko, une jeune trentenaire au regard bleu et au courts cheveux bruns, connue pour être une véritable teigne dans ses plaidoiries!

Sous les conseils de Veld, Tseng a contacté Maître Luna Queen, une as dans son domaine concernant les violences sexuelles, devenant par la même occasion l'avocate de Kadaj. Elle est connue pour être une femme très douce et compréhensive envers ses clients.

Sans surprise Yazoo et Loz ont comme avocat Maître Strife, le père de Cloud, qui a accepté de les défendre de nouveau.

Fort heureusement, les trois avocats se connaissent bien et entretiennent une excellente relation de travail, ayant par le passé déjà travaillé ensemble!

Pour se défendre les accusés ont fait appel à Maîtres Darkness répondant aux noms de Rhadamante, Minos et Eaque qui ont accepté de prendre la défense d'Hojo et Jenova alors que Lazard a comme avocat Maître Orage et Cissnei Maître Soucis!

Les trois premiers sont frères et sont connus sous le surnom d'Avocats des Enfers, illustrant à la perfection et leur patronyme et l'origine de leurs prénoms! Maître Orage est un tout jeune avocat, à peine diplômé, comparé à son confrère Soucis qui a à son actif plus de cinquante ans de carrière!

Si Vincent a, lui aussi, porté plainte, il sait qu'il ne pourra aller en justice car son enlèvement d'autrefois est jugé trop vieux. Cependant, il a tenu à être présent pour soutenir son petit ami par sa présence dans le public, ayant fait la connaissance d'Angeal, de Sephiroth, de Veld et Marlène Wallace! Cloud, quant à lui, souhaite soutenir ses amis et son père par sa présence!

Le tribunal est le même que celui qui aurait du juger Hojo avant qu'il ne se fasse passer pour mort! Le Juge est connu du grand public et de tous avocats: Hermès Wing! C'est un homme dur, mais juste dans son travail, ayant toujours refusé tous types de pots de vin par le passé depuis qu'il porte la coiffe de Juge! Cependant, il est très difficile de s'entendre parler tellement il y a du bruit...

-Silence dans la salle! ordonne le juge chargé du procès en frappant de son marteau sur son socle.

Le silence aussitôt ordonné est aussitôt amené! Simples civils, journalistes, Angeal, Sephiroth, Vincent et Veld, tous attendent avec impatience que le procès commence!

Ce qui ne tarde pas puisque le Juge Wing invite tout ce beau monde à se lever.

-Le procès de ce jour s'ouvre sur les viols de Monsieur Himanad Tseng et de Monsieur Hojo Kadaj.

Si Tseng fait preuve d'un masque de froideur à toutes épreuves, Kadaj affiche son choc en réalisant le pourquoi Lazard et Hojo avaient ris peu après que le militaire et ses hommes les aient ramené chez leur père ses frères et lui-même! De même que Sephiroth qui, livide, se serait évanoui si son mari ne l'aurait retenu à temps!

Apprendre que Kadaj a été violé par le passé fait comprendre à Zack, son frère et son beau-frère pourquoi Kadaj ne laissait personne (hormis ses frères) le toucher!

-Salopards! s'exclame Kadaj au comble de la fureur en voulant s'élancer par-dessus la barre en bois, mais retenu à temps par Tseng qui lui ceinture la taille d'un bras. Salopards! Ça ne vous a pas suffit de vous en prendre à moi que vous avez osé posé vos sales pattes sur T...

-Silence, Monsieur Hojo! ordonne le juge en frappant le socle en bois de son marteau. Calmez-vous ou le procès continuera sans vous!

Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Kadaj retourne à sa place, foudroyant des yeux les deux hommes, les mains posées contre la barre en bois qu'il avait voulu enjamber quelques secondes auparavant.

Le procès commence réellement qu'après que toutes les personnes ayant porté plaintes se soient présentés, de même que les accusés!

Trois ans. Le procès a duré trois longues années où témoignages, souvenirs, pièces à conviction, portraits robots, contre-témoignages, ont côtoyé la honte de Tseng et de Kadaj lorsqu'ils devaient raconter encore et encore leurs viols car l'un des avocats de la Défense, Minos Darkness, avait apprit à l'assemblée que Tseng et Genesis sont parents, en révélant au public, à ses collègues, au juge et les jurés des vidéos révélant la grossesse de Tseng!

Parmi les personnes venues témoigner Mimi Rui (la cousine de Shalua) explique à la Cour que c'est elle-même qui a opéré Tseng, qui est encore à ce jour son patient.

-Objection! s'était écriée Maître Neko, au comble de l'indignation, après le visionnage. Quel rapport ces vidéos ont-elles avec les affaires qui nous concerne?

-C'est vrai! renchérit Maître Striffe, totalement d'accord avec sa consœur.

-Il s'agit d'une violation de la vie privée de Monsieur Himanad! complète Maître Queen.

En se voyant sur les vidéos Tseng s'était senti mal, mais vaillant, il était resté debout, accusant le choc alors que Genesis pleurait à chaudes larmes, ému et en colère de pouvoir voir la grossesse de son mari.

Oui, mari car les deux amants se sont mariés il y a moins de un an! Les témoins ont été Angeal pour Genesis et le Trio et Veld pour Tseng, les Quadruplés* s'étant tenus très sagement durant toute la cérémonie sur les genoux de Mamie Gillian, Oncles Seph' et Vincent!

Zack et Cloud n'avaient pas pu être présents à la cérémonie car ils étaient partis en Thaïlande pour leur voyage de noces, mais avaient envoyé de là-bas une petite statuette représentant Bouddha!

Cette tentative de discriminer Tseng en dévoilant au monde sa transition physique en plus de sa vie privée a été un pois supplémentaire dans la balance des chefs d'accusations...Maître Minos Darkness se faisant sévèrement réprimandé par ses frères aînés en plein tribunal!

En ce matin du 18 novembre 2021 le verdict tombe: Coupables!

Jenova et Hojo sont condamnés à la prison à vie, Lazard à 40 ans de prison ferme et Cissnei à 15 ans avec possibilité de sortie après 5 ans!

Si Hojo et Jenova ont fait preuve d'une impassibilité à toutes épreuves, ce n'est pas le cas de Lazard et Cissnei qui ont tenté par tous les moyens pour que le juge Wing change d'avis sous le doigt d'honneur de Kadaj.

 _Tu es vengé Aerith._ songe ce dernier.

Sortant du tribunal, Tseng n'en croit pas ses oreilles. _Alors...c'est fini? Réellement fini?_

Remarquant le trouble chez le Chasseur de Primes, Sephiroth pose sa main sur son épaule, le rassurant sur la réalité des propos du juge, tout en lui montrant du menton un tableau des plus touchants:

Yazoo et Vincent s'embrassant avec volupté, Zack faisant tournoyer un Cloud riant aux éclats dans les airs, le câlin entre Kadaj et Marlène, Loz pleurant de joie sous l'œil réconfortant d'Angeal et Genesis discutant avec Veld.

-...regarde qui s'avance vers nous. termine l'homme d'affaires.

Tournant la tête vers la gauche il voit les Quadruplés courir vers Genesis et lui. Se mettant à genoux, le Chasseur de Primes serre contre lui sa petite dernière et son fils aîné pendant que Genesis soulève les deux autres tout en riant et pleurant de joie.

Les Quadruplés, surnom que Zack a donné à ses neveux et nièces, sont une magnifique paire de vrais jumeaux et jumelles de trois ans!

L'aîné se prénomme Adit-Raanan, la benjamine Âheli-Ilana et les deux derniers Râhi-Adir et Isha-Adara. Les garçons ont le grain de peau métissé, des yeux gris en amandes et des cheveux noirs alors que leurs sœurs ont le même grain de peau pour des yeux en amandes couleur miel et les cheveux roux coiffés en deux tresses pour Âheli-Ilana et une queue de cheval pour Isha-Adara!

Adit-Raanan porte un manteau et un bonnet vert feuille, des gants blancs et des chaussures rouges. Râhi-Adir porte un manteau bleu roi, des moufles et un cache-oreilles jaunes pour des chaussures blanches alors que leurs sœurs portent un manteau rose pâle pour Âheli-Ilana avec un pantalon rouge, des chaussures et un bonnet rose à pompon framboise, tenant dans sa menotte droite une petite canne blanche tandis que Isha-Adara porte un manteau mauve, de gants, cache-oreilles et de chaussures gris!

Ce n'est qu'à l'âge de 7 mois que Genesis et Tseng se sont rendus compte que leur petite dernière, Âheli-Ilana, se cramponne à ses aînés, refusant de bouger du parc, tombant plus souvent que les trois autres. En se rendant à l'hôpital le verdict était tombé. Sans appel. Aveugle!

Ça avait été un véritable choc pour la famille qui n'avait pas compris le pourquoi du comment, mais grâce au soutient du reste de la famille à savoir Angeal, Sephiroth, Gillain, le Trio et même Cloud et Marlène la petite fille apprit à faire attention à son environnement, grandissant et s'épanouissant comme n'importe quel enfant ayant un handicap!

-Paman? l'appelle ses enfants contre son torse d'une même voix curieuse. Z'est fini?

Si Genesis est appelé ''Papa'' par les Quadruplés, Tseng avait refusé de se faire appeler ''Maman'' d'où l'idée, saugrenue de Sephiroth, de se faire appeler ''Paman''!

Devant le regard étonné de tous et le sourcil levé du Docteur Valentine, Sephiroth avait senti ses joues s'embrasser de gène. C'est confus qu'il avait expliqué son idée. Trouvant normal à ses yeux que les Quadruplés appellent Tseng de cette façon puisqu'il leur a donné la vie et qu'il est un homme...à part entière!***

-Oui, mon chéri, c'est terminé...acquiesce, soulagé, Tseng en revenant au temps présent. Les méchants vont aller en prison pour très très longtemps.

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que ce 26ème chapitre vous a plu! Plus que l'épilogue et « Crescent Brothers » sera terminé!****

1) J'ignore où vous êtes, mais tôt ou tard, vous allez tomber! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à Tseng!

2) Hojo est en taule! Il attend avec plaisir son jugement où je parie qu'il se fera une joie de balancer votre nom!

3) Ce que Hojo veut en échange de votre silence? Désolé, sa pute n'en a pas la moindre idée!

*J'ai changé quelques petites choses dans l'accident de Zack! Je vous invite à aller y jeter un œil!

**Aux fans de Aerith, je suis désolée que vous ne l'apprenez que maintenant, mais ne sachant que faire d'Aerith, c'est avec regrets, que je vous annonce que Jenova l'a belle et bien tué! Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, sa meurtrière va croupir en prison le restant de sa vie! Promis, dans l'épilogue, Zack rendra un très bel hommage à son amie d'une façon que, personnellement,je trouve mignonne...

***Cette fois-ci Tseng possède tout l'attirail d'un homme! Il ne risque pas de tomber enceinte une seconde fois car, le connaissant, pas sûre qu'il serait partant pour vivre une deuxième grossesse aussi intense que la première!


	27. Épilogue

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Heureuse année 2018 à toutes et tous! Quand je pense que je restais coincée devant ce chapitre depuis la fin de mon chapitre 26 et que maintenant que je suis reconnue malade, mon imagination se débloque comme par magie...Ça n'a rien y comprendre...J'espère que ça vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS : Pour les prénoms des bébés de Tseng et Genesis, je garde leur signification entre parenthèse car j'ai pas le courage à les noter à part! D'ailleurs, je remercie Neko et Luna' pour m'avoir aidé à en trouver, ils sont superbes, bravo!  
**

Épilogue

Restaurant Mathias Dahlgren, Suède 10 juillet 2027. L'extérieur du Mathias Dahlgren est en briques roses de deux étages, aux larges fenêtres permettant aux clients de voir les gens à l'extérieur lorsque les rideaux électroniques sont levés.

L'intérieur du bâtiment est encore plus grand que la Galerie des Glaces au Château de Versailles, les murs et le sol sont en marbre, les chaises et les tables sont en chêne brute, mais plusieurs cheminées éparpillées par endroits stratégiques permettent en hiver de garder une chaleur plus que bienvenue.

Des rires fusent depuis 20 minutes à une table près de la fenêtre, mais loin d'être agacé le reste des clients et les serveurs ont un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait des années que les gens qui rient viennent en Norvège. Des années qu'ils viennent à ce restaurant pour parler du passé. Après tout, le directeur du restaurant n'avait-il pas annoncé avec émotion que trois des hommes attablés sont ses lointains cousins sept ans auparavant?

À cette table où la bonne humeur est contagieuse on y trouve sept enfants dont quatre du même âge, une de sept et deux bébés de six mois et six couples dont quatre couples gay et deux couples hétéros.

Parmi ces différents couples on reconnaît tout de suite les frères Crescent par leurs chevelures d'argent et leur regard de chat couleur émeraude. Ensuite arrivent les frères Hewley dont l'un à la chevelure rousse surveille avec attention les enfants, le second donne le biberon à l'un des bébés de six mois alors que le dernier raconte une ème blague.

Le reste de la tablée est composée de:

°Vincent Valentine-Crescent qui est marié à Yazoo depuis quatre ans (il a prit sa retraite il y a tout juste trois mois). Ils ont eu la surprise de leur vie lorsque Vincent a été sujet d'évanouissement et de nausées matinales! La cause? Une échographie a permit au couple de découvrir que Vincent porte la vie et que, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Hojo ne lui avait pas greffé cet utérus! Ils sont les heureux parents de Nanaki, bébé roux et aux yeux marrons, âgé de six mois. Yazoo est instituteur dans une crèche et école maternelle.

°Cloud Strife-Hewley. Le mari de Zack occupe le poste de secrétaire dans les bâtiments où Sephiroth est en toujours le PDG. Le jeune homme a découvert en la personne de son patron l'image d'un grand frère car, autrefois, il jalousait légèrement les Jumeaux et Kadaj d'avoir comme frère aîné le mari d'Angeal!

°Tseng Himanad-Hewley. Ayant prit sa retraite dès les 8 ans des Quadruplés suite à une mission qui aurait pu lui goûter la vie, il travaille comme professeur de sport de défense pour les écoles ou particuliers qui souhaitent recevoir ses conseils!

°Marlène Wallace, petite amie de Kadaj depuis 8 ans, enceinte de quatre semaines. Avec Kadaj, Marlène est étudiante à l'université où elle suit des cours pour devenir kiné pour les sportifs de haut niveau alors que Kadaj commence à se faire un nom dans le milieu sportif dans la discipline des Arts Martiaux!

°Kate*, femme de Loz depuis 1 an, enceinte de 7 mois. Originaire de la Grande Bretagne, Loz l'a rencontré lors d'un séjour de deux ans en Angleterre lors d'un échange d'élèves à l'université d'Oxford. Six mois plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble. Ils ne se sont jamais quittés et lorsqu'il a fallut que le jumeau de Yazoo revienne au pays, ils se sont écris tous les jours et se voyait les week-end. C'est après trois ans de relation qu'ils ont décidé de se marier.

Le couple Crescent-Hewley a pu réaliser un de ses vieux rêves depuis trois semaines: Être pères! C'est chose faite après avoir eu l'autorisation du juge pour adopter un petit orphelin dont les parents sont morts peu après la naissance. Son nom? Denzel.

Suite à leur voyage de noces, Cloud et Zack ont pu, eux aussi, adopté. Le hasard leur a sourit en la personne de la petite Varouni auquel ils lui ont rajouté le prénom d'Aerith qu'ils auraient souhaité comme marraine pour la petite! La petite Varouni a le teint couleur banane, les yeux bridés couleur onyx, de même que de courts cheveux noirs.

En tournant la tête vers les enfants, Tseng constate que les petits s'éloignent de leur table. Constatant que son cher et tendre et leurs amis sont pris dans leurs conversations, ils se lève, s'éclaircit la gorge et d'une voix calme, mais forte il appelle les petites tornades:

-Varouni! Adit (Premier Né)-Raanan (Frais ou Vivifiant)-Bèn-Li (''J'ai un fils'')! Râhi (Voyageur)-Adir (Fort ou Puissant)-Drake (Dragon)! Isha (Protectrice)-Adara (Feu)-Mahalia (Affection)! Âheli (Pure)-Ilana (Arbre)-Luna (Lune)!

Il n'est pas évident d'arriver à retenir l'entièreté des prénoms des enfants de Tseng et Genesis, mais les pères des Quadruplés ont prit l'habitude de toujours appeler leurs enfants par leur premier prénom...sauf en cas de désobéissance! Comme il n'est pas aisé pour Genesis, ses frères et les autres d'arriver à différencier les quatre enfants car ils sont tous quatre de vrais jumeaux et jumelles!

Adit a pour parrain Angeal, Râhi est le filleul de Zack. Leurs sœurs Isha et Âheli ont comme parrains Vincent et Yazoo, Loz étant celui de Varouni, Zack celui de Denzel et Cloud celui de Nanaki!

En entendant leurs prénoms respectifs la fille de Cloud et Zack et les Quadruplés comprennent la demande du parent de ces derniers.

Voyant les cinq enfants se diriger vers la table, Tseng les aide à s'installer confortablement tout en leur recommandant de bien se tenir à table et de ne pas faire de caprices. Ce qui est inutile. Lorsque leurs parents travaillaient tard, les Quadruplés étaient confiés soit à leur Oncle Angeal, soit Tonton Zack ou Mamie Gillian, cette dernière leur ayant apprit les règles du maintient à table.

Un serveur arrive poussant devant lui un chariot où dix-sept assiettes recouvertes d'un socle de métal, de verres emplis de différents liquides et trois carafes d'eau prônent avec justesse et précision.

Dix minutes plus tard tout le monde se souhaite un bon appétit et commence à manger tout en discutant de divers sujets. Les enfants participent aux conversations, posant des questions lorsqu'ils ne comprennent certains sujets abordés, mais jamais ils ne se lassent des récits des plus grands, surtout celui qui les a réunit et continue de les souder dix ans plus tard.

En s'approchant le plus discrètement, on peut apercevoir les plats des convives. Yazoo mange un Inlagd sill dans sa crème aigre et ciboulette, accompagné de pommes de terre et demi-œuf.

Les cinq enfants ont commandé un Smörgåstårta, mangeant proprement. Par le passé la petite Âheli avait du demandé l'aide de ses parents ou de ses aînés pour pouvoir manger, mais grâce à ses professeurs elle arrive à découper ses aliments et à manger comme une grande! De même qu'arriver à se déplacer dans les pièces de la maison ou, dans le cas présent, du restaurant. Le Smörgåstårta est connu sous le nom de sandwich-gâteau, étant garni de crevettes, des œufs et des concombres. Le _Renstek_ a été commandé par Kadaj, Cloud, Angeal et s'agit d'un rôti de renne, coupé en lamelles, avec une confiture d'airelles, mais qui a été remplacé par une confiture d'abricot, faute d'airelles disponibles dans la chambre froide!

 _Zack a commandé un Köttbullar qui est un plat composé de boulettes de viande, une sauce brune et de purée. Le plat fait sourire car, à lui seul, montre que malgré les années écoulées Zack a toujours conservé son âme d'enfant!_ sourit Angeal.

Vincent et Marlène ont prit le Kalops. Plat contenant du bœuf, des oignons, des épices, des folioles et d'autres épices qui sont souvent servis avec des pommes de terre bouillies et des betteraves rouges.

Genesis et Kate ont prit un _Älggryta._ C'est un plat avec des fricassées d'élan et des chanterelles.

S'étant mis d'accord, les adultes ont refusé de s'enivrer devant les enfants, prenant de l'eau pour certains (Marlène, Yazoo, Kate, Angeal et Varouni), du cidre pour les autres, du thé pour Tseng et des jus de fruits (noix de coco et mangues pour les filles de Tseng et Genesis, fraises et kiwis pour les garçons et oranges pour Angeal). Comme déserts, tout le monde a prit du Kladdkaka accompagné de deux boules de glace vanille.

Cela fait 7 ans que Sephiroth, ses frères, son mari, ses beaux-frères, les enfants et Marlène passent toutes leurs vacances d'été en Suède. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas promit à Angeal sur son lit d'hôpital?

La première fois que le groupe d'amis a posé sur le pied sur le sol suédois, ils ont été visité Stockholm, se rendant dans différents musées avant de rejoindre leur hôtel où ils ont été agréablement étonnés de découvrir au rez-de-chaussée un sauna! Prévenant, le maître de réception avait bien précisé que toutes personnes asthmatiques ou ayant eu des problèmes au cœur et les enfants ne peuvent y profiter, mais que l'hôtel a une piscine souterraine.

Sans se consulter, Tseng et Genesis avaient conviés leurs enfants à Angeal et Yazoo qui avaient profité de cette première soirée avec leurs neveux pendant que les autres découvraient les joies du sauna...après que Sephiroth ait enveloppé le bras mécanique de son beau-frère au regard rubis!

Car malgré les années passées, jamais Vincent n'a réussi à retirer ce membre de métal qui est le sien, mais comme il l'a expliqué à ses beaux-frères et aux autres il a finit par s'y habituer.

Le reste des vacances avait laissé place au hasard. En moins d'un mois la famille Crescent-Hewley, Hewley-Himanad et Fair-Strife était tombée amoureuse de l'île!

C'est durant la visite du Drottningholm Palace que Kadaj fit la connaissance d'une voyante qui lui a prédit qu'en rentrant au pays, il avouerait ses sentiments à Marlène...ce qu'il fit le lendemain devant les copines de sa petite amie! Car, oui, Kadaj s'était refusé à dévoiler au grand jour qu'il est amoureux de Marlène depuis fort temps!

Kayak, restaurant, cinéma, pièces de théâtre, parc de jeux, sauna et/ou piscine, ballades en forêt et visite de la ville ont rythmé le séjour des vacanciers. C'est durant l'une de ses activités que Vincent a fait sa demande à Yazoo ayant trouvé dans le cœur de sa pâtisserie une magnifique bague en argent!

Sous la surprise, Yazoo n'avait osé prendre la parole. Ce n'est que lorsque Vincent lui avait prit délicatement les mains, son regard de braise plongé dans celui émeraude, qu'il avait fait sa demande sous le regard étonné des autres qui avaient eu un grand sourire sous la réponse émue et affirmative du futur Monsieur Crescent-Valentine!

Aujourd'hui, tous sont heureux de vivre. Hojo et Jenova sont en prison, Cissnei a été libéré, mais n'a jamais cherché à renouer contact ou à s'excuser pour le mal commis. Ayant perdu son boulot, la jeune femme s'est tourné, non pas vers un centre de détoxication, vers d'autres dealers...passant l'arme à gauche six mois après sa libération.

C'est un collègue à Tseng qui avait prévenu Zack qui avait pleuré la mort de sa grande sœur, regrettant le passé, mais se rappelant des paroles d'Angeal lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'hôpital après sa libération des griffes de Jenova.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Jenova, cette dernière et ont Hojo ont apprit à faire connaissance avec leurs 'fans' et autant dire que l'accueil était loin, très loin même, d'un accueil chaleureux! Sans le savoir, Kadaj a été vengé, car Hojo apprit que s'il existe des hommes capables de voler ou de tuer, ceux qui ont eu le malheur de toucher un enfant finissent tôt ou tard par connaître le même traitement que leurs petites victimes!

À la fin du procès, Kadaj avait du suivre un psychologue pour surmonter son traumatisme car il se refusait à toucher Marlène, de peur de lui faire mal, se trouvant indigne de l'Amour de sa camarade de classe.

Aujourd'hui, il n'hésite plus à caresser et embrasser sa tendre moitié, calinant le ventre encore plat de sa belle sans jamais cesser de taquiner les autres par des surnoms, soyons honnêtes, assez...spéciaux! Comme les célèbres Zol, Ya', Blondinette et Kissyfrotte!

Un léger choc contre un verre avertissement le groupe d'amis que quelqu'un souhaite prendre la parole. Tournant la tête, ils voient Sephiroth debout, son bras gauche soutenant Bébé Denzel qui s'amuse avec une mèche de cheveux:

-Je lève mon verre pour faire honneur à l'Amour et à l'amitié qui nous unit. prend-il la parole.

Tous acquiescent. Levant leur verre, tout le monde les entrechoquent en répétant ces deux mots:

-À l'Amour! À l'amitié!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Pff...Je ne sais plus trop de quand date le dernier chapitre, mais je suis contente d'avoir su écrire et terminer cet épilogue! À croire qu'il faut être malade pour que notre imagination déborde...Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience et votre fidélité, merci beaucoup, car sans vous, je crois que jamais cette histoire n'aurait eu de fin...Big bisous à tout le monde!**

*Loz a rompu avec Tifa après que cette dernière ait embrassé Reno sous le regard horrifié et le cœur en miettes de Loz...le lendemain de leur un an de couple! (vous êtes libre d'imaginer à quoi ressemble la belle de Loz, moi j'ai pas la tête à la décrire, désolée...)


End file.
